Part of You, Part of Me
by tatyana82
Summary: AU- Cool water was drying on her frame as she stared at herself in the mirror, naked; her brain searching for answers she knew could only be one. But it couldn't be possible, could it? Surely, there were more than enough times...- G!p. Adult life.
1. Part of You, Part of Me

_Hey again! So, I have another story. This is a short one, I think around 10 chapters, maybe... Anyway, I decided to venture into the g!p goodness (though I must confess I've only read like a couple of those) which allows me to play with the storyline I have been thinking for a while now. In this case, Brittany is older and the one with the different body part. But in this fictional world I present you, it's something normal; it's not a bad thing or frowned upon. It's a love story of course with a little drama, nothing too angsty and more fluffiness at times, like this first chapter. The following will tell you how they got to this moment._

_One more thing (a favour, really) if you have the time, please, drop a review or a pm and tell me if you liked it or not. Hope you enjoy it and read on! T xoxo_

* * *

**Part of You, part of Me.**

**Chapter 1**

"Do you think he'll always be like this?"

"Well, he is going to grow up eventually. I wish he could always stay a baby, though because..."

She snorted at the answer and kept watching as both pair of blue eyes were entranced by the dangling toys on the playmat.

"Everything is a wonder to him and he gets easily distracted with the colours of his toys and the movements I make them do. But- now that I think about it, it will be amazing when we finally understand what's all that babbling and gurgling about. I keep guessing his first word or how tall he's going to be or when his first kiss is going to be,"

The rambling made her heart warmer with the soundtrack of said adorable babbling around a binky.

"I meant that if you think he's always going to be this well-behaved, like out of a baby book," She smiled even wider when she heard a faint squeal and saw little legs tried to pump harder at a well-placed tickle on a onesie covered tummy.

"He's a good boy all right. But what do you mean like out of a baby book?"

"Even as an infant he never fussed that much, he kept to his sleeping and feeding schedule like clockwork and now he sleeps almost nine hours, from 10 to 7-ish. He rarely cries. He enjoys his bath time and naps at the perfect hours throughout the day."

"I think it's because he is such a happy baby and we are the ones that fuss all over him. We just pay attention,"

She nodded through a smile "Yeah, he is and we do pay attention, like, a lot. But still, is as if he memorized the manual,"

"I'm pretty sure he can't read yet but you are right. He's a little cherub. But why are you worried?" A little frown invaded fair features.

"No, I'm not worried about that," She shook her head to make her point "If anything, I'm amazed by it. I just didn't think it would be like this, that's all; everyone always complains about babies and suffers lack of sleep but not us. Not with him."

"Maybe because he's ours? He's a part of you and a part of me, and may I say that he's got the best from us."

The proud and satisfied tone didn't go unnoticed and Santana grinned at her even though she couldn't see her face.

"Britt, is like seeing a miniature you," She playfully rolled her eyes, sinking more comfortable on the couch. "All that blonde hair, his cat-like blue eyes, he loves to sleep… Is like I didn't have anything to do with him."

Brittany met her eyes with a pleased smile and a little wiggle of her eyebrows before quickly returning to playing with the more than content baby.

"See? You could never escape me even if you wanted to," The smile was reflecting on the words "But you're wrong. He's both of us," Santana looked pointedly at her when Brittany turned to face her again "Ok, ok, physically he looks a lot more like me, but he has a lot of hair, like, a lot; and those dimples and I know his nose is still tiny anyways but it is your nose not to mention the shape of his ears,"

"Keep going."

"And all that stuff you just said about him being out of a baby book? That's all you because if my parents never lied to me, I was exactly the opposite, well, minus the sleeping too much thing."

Santana chuckled loudly and finally drew the attention of their baby boy, who squealed when he saw her.

Brittany softly grabbed a chubby fist and helped her son to blow a kiss "Come on Dominic, send your love to mami so she doesn't think we're ganging up on her." Brittany playfully made the kissing sound much to Santana's delight.

"You are adorable, both of you," She mused dreamily as she made her way to the baby boy, sitting next to Brittany and started treading her fingers through his silky blonde hair.

Brittany grinned and kissed her on the cheek "Of course we are. And I mean it when I say this. We're both his parents and we love him tons but you are the one that has made him this amazing, out of a book or not. When I see him, I see you, really."

She just stared at her for a minute as Brittany finished talking and resumed her play date with Dominic.

"He truly is one of the best things that have ever happened to me and I have you to thank you for. You know it, right?" Santana spoke sincerely albeit shyly.

"I know," She nodded almost solemnly "And I also know that this little fella has your short fuse. Watch this…" Brittany said as she gently took his favourite toy away, seemingly distracting him with the other toys above.

They both contained a laugh when her son gave Brittany the slightest frown, looked at her intently and started to pass through different shades of red.

Before further consequences, she placed it on again and just as fast, he happily continued babbling through the pacifier in his mouth, trying to reach said item.

"Oh my God!" Santana chuckled.

"Told ya! He just gave me the _what the f_ look and it's a fact that I'm the patient, unfrazzled one. So honey, that's all you."

Santana watched their son in awe and cooed "Oh my baby boy, I hope you just have a little bit of my temper. Just a tiny little, you hear."

Brittany laughed out loud and suddenly remembered something "Hey, you said you weren't worried about that. Then, what are you worried about?"

She asked tilting her head and Santana bit her lip for a second before responding "I'm not worried per se, I'm just a little anxious about his future questions. If you know what I mean,"

"No, I don't." Brittany scratched her head puzzled.

"You know that his- our situation was- is not what it should and we wouldn't lie to him,"

Brittany exhaled loudly while looking at the clock after she saw Dominic start to blink owlishly, indicating his afternoon nap was soon to start "And you know I don't agree with that. Everything happened the way it was supposed to. Don't think too much out of it because he won't mind at all, trust me. Besides, he's four months old; it's still like years away before he starts asking, if he ever were to."

"But-" Santana began and Brittany didn't let her.

"Earlier, you also said that he's one of the best things that have happened to you and I want to ask you…" She stopped talking as she grabbed and cuddled a sleeping Dominic into strong arms and motioned Santana to lead the way towards their bedroom instead of the nursery. Once there, Santana dutifully arranged the pillows and covers and Brittany carefully laid the baby boy down in the middle, kissed his forehead, took the pacifier out and put a huge pillow on her side, just in case.

Santana watched her every move with quizzical eyes until she felt Brittany behind her, nudging her to lie down as well. She obliged and got as close as she could to their baby with Brittany already spooning her. They both sighed at the comfortable feeling, wrapped in each other's presence.

"What's the other best thing?" Brittany whispered closely to her ear.

"I think you already know," She softly giggled.

"Humour me."

She rolled her eyes but answered anyways, kissing the back of Brittany's hand "You. You are my other best thing."

Brittany held her tighter and placed a soft kiss just below her earlobe "You wanna know how I know?"

"Because you're smug and so sure of yourself?" She countered playfully, eyeing the soft breathing of the little one next to them.

Giggling softly, she bit her ear teasingly "I'd say that was accurate. But the truth is that I have always thought of you as my best thing too. Well, first best thing. You kept me on my toes but at the same time you looked at me like I was the one and only in this world for you. You still do," Santana was listening intently to every word, revelling in the secure hold on her waist while Brittany continued her soft murmurs "As you, I remember everything; from the moment I met you with your books and the way you almost killed me, to our little meetings, to the times I made you cry, to the day you had to tell me you were expecting him. Everything."

"I made you cry too." It was spoken barely above a whisper.

"You were scared and I was just so happy you were having my baby, I wasn't thinking about anything or anyone else. It was never wrong for me. And I won't ever forget every single moment that has led me here, with the both of you because it's all that matters now, us."

Santana turned her head and kissed her languidly for a few minutes, savouring the sweetness she would always find in Brittany's kisses.

"Us, just us." She echoed before settling back for the pleasant nap ahead of them.


	2. On a Sunday like this

_Enjoy and please, drop a review, let me know what you think =) T. xoxoxo_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**On a Sunday like this.**

Santana felt soft paddling on her face and heard Brittany's giggle when Dominic grabbed her nose curiously.

"He likes to watch you sleep too,"

She chuckled and bit playfully the chubby fist that was now tugging at her lips "Creepers. How long have you two been awake?"

"He just woke up. I'm up since 20 minutes ago."

"Someone is really hungry." Santana said smiling when Dominic began to suckle on her thumb.

"You want me to go grab a bottle?" Brittany sat beside her.

Santana shook her head and sat against the headboard "I'll breast feed him. Come on my little love." She sweetly said to the boy, already opening her shirt. Dominic was pumping his legs harder and gurgling quietly. The baby instantly latched onto her mother and began to nourish hungrily.

"Does it still feel weird?"

"Not really. I feel a light pressure and it doesn't hurt." Santana answered looking adoringly at the little clone of the blonde.

Brittany hummed and kissed his forehead and then Santana's lips. She stood up and opened the curtains, allowing the light glow of the sun to cascade inside "You know, this evening reminds me of that Sunday, when we met, 2 years ago… And how you almost left me sterile,"

Santana chuckled "You're never going to let me live that one down, do you?"

"Nope. It hurt like hell, if you must know," She returned to the place next to Santana.

"Serves you right, you were creeping on me."

Brittany mocked her hurt "I was not! I was simply admiring you from afar and secretly laughing at your weird faces,"

The baby kept nursing but his eyes were going from one mom to the other "I was trying to read."

"Yeah, and not successfully."

_And I'd like to know it's more than love at first sight  
and I want a Sunday kind of Love…_

Brittany was extremely bored but she wasn't going to be bothered by the fact that she was stood up. Mike tended to forget about her when Tina was in town. So, she took a healthy drink of her cold coffee and sank further in her seat to keep people watching. A pair of aviators concealing her blue eyes.

And that's when she saw her. Santana came inside de cafeteria with her rapid steps elegantly sporting a pair of high heels that made Brittany wonder how was she walking that fast. She was balancing a stack of books and what appeared to be a magazine. The aviators were now resting on top of Brittany's head.

Scanning the place for a good table, she sat across from Brittany, making her perk up at the proximity. Brittany saw her every movement, the way she neatly arranged the books and started reading after ordering some iced tea. She chuckled to herself when Santana started squinting, straining to focus her dark brown eyes on the words.

"Hello?" Santana answered her cell phone and the smooth tone of her voice warmed Brittany's chest "Yeah, yeah. I just got- Would you just shut up? I have it right here,"

Santana opened the magazine and began reading to the person on the other side of the line "After a blow job -up performan-" Brittany snorted loudly on her drink and drew Santana's attention, with an obvious scowl and furrowed brows "As I was saying. What? No, of course it doesn't say that, there's not much light around here..." She explained and Brittany snorted again but turned her head in time to avoid Santana's penetrating gaze.

Shifting uncomfortably, she kept reading and ended the call. Huffing a little annoyed, she began reading one of her books.

"I think you need glasses." It came out of Brittany's mouth when their eyes met briefly.

Santana quirked an eyebrow "And I think you should mind your own business." Her tone rang cold.

"I'm sorry but I'm watching you scrunching your face up and squinting. It's endearing, really. But still, you need glasses." Brittany voiced nonchalantly.

Santana opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. She forcefully closed the thick book she was reading and changed seats. Her back facing the peeping woman.

Brittany bit her bottom lip and thought what to do for a moment before deciding to apologize. She stood up, taking off the glasses and approached the table. She was just behind Santana when she stood up abruptly, effectively hitting her groin with the edge of the backrest of the chair. She instantly covered the injured region and fell ungracefully to the floor. Her face was red and her blue eyes watering a little.

"Oh my God!" Santana exclaimed, kneeling beside her.

"It's okay..." Brittany squeaked, closing her eyes at the painful sensation.

"I didn't see you,"

She nodded biting her lips "Just give me a minute… Or maybe ten."

All eyes were on them and a waiter approached them to see if they needed anything. Like, you know, ice.

Brittany sat there awkwardly, taking deep breaths while Santana patted her on the back in a soothing matter.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your- you know..." She looked really worried.

"It's called a penis and it's ok." Brittany smiled and slowly stood up with Santana's help "And I should be apologizing, not you. I didn't mean to pry and make you uncomfortable. I'll just go,"

Santana shook her head and motioned Brittany to take a seat at her table while she gathered Brittany's things that were only a set of keys and her aviators.

"I lost one of my contacts this morning. It fell straight to the drain at my sink." She explained, sitting in front of her.

Brittany grinned "Oh, so you do wear glasses,"

She nodded "I do. And my frame ones were left forgotten at my office, so…"

"I'm glad I was right then," She extended her arm and offered her hand to the woman, introducing herself "Brittany."

"Santana."

She eyed the books on the table "So Santana, I see you're into design and architecture,"

"Yes, I work on the field since I was in College. Unicorp." She answered proudly.

Brittany didn't show but was surprised when she heard the company's name. Her family's company. She wondered why she had never seen Santana before. Santana on her part looked relaxed and was actually interested in the conversation.

"Really? How old are you?" Brittany asked, taking a sip from a fresh drink.

Santana smiled unabashed and Brittany thought it was the best of her "23 but I always participated on my College's projects for my career and one of my teachers recommend me for an intership there. I started on urban policies and now I'm on community development."

That answered Brittany's question. Santana was on another line of work. Same business but different department. "Impressive. Really impressive."

"How about you? Anything else besides creeping on people?"

Brittany chuckled "Let's see… I'm 26, I'm a Civil Engineer and I work on my family's business. My dad retired last year, so now it's just me and my brother from another father. It's all good. _And _I don't creep on people, I was just gazing around." She finished.

"Speaking of which. How are you feeling? Does it hurt, you know, down there?" She gestured apologetically.

"Honestly, I can't feel anything. Maybe you broke me," Santana looked horrified and bit her bottom lip "I'm kidding. But if I never have children, it's on you."

Santana chuckled and shook her head "Don't be dramatic. I'm sure you're fine. You should try something with your boyfriend or girlfriend and see if it's broken or not,"

The smirk on Brittany's face grew "Well, I guess if I had a _girlfriend _I would try something as you suggest. But I don't have one, so, I'll never know for sure. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Santana narrowed her eyes.

Brittany shrugged playfully "Maybe you could help me, you know, for the sake of my future children,"

"Don't push it." She warned half joking.

"Aren't you concern about my well-being?"

Santana looked straight into her blue eyes "I would be if you keep talking nonsense,"

Brittany giggled loudly and surrendered "Ok, ok. I give… For now."

She smiled and exhaled, leaning further in her seat "So, Brittany, the Civil Engineer,"

"That's right, Santana, the Architect."

They both shared a laugh and discussed one of the books for over two hours. Brittany was amazed by Santana and the clear passion for her work. For someone so young, she had accomplished a lot, just like her.

_Love for all my life to have and to hold _  
_Oh and I want a Sunday kind of love ..._


	3. Crazy, hazy feeling

**Chapter 3**

**Crazy, hazy feeling.**

"Do you think he's done?"

"Don't pressure our baby!"

"He looks pretty concentrated,"

Santana laughed out loud at the amused expression of Brittany watching Dominic lay down on the changing table of his nursery. His rounded cheeks were with a tinge of pink and he had a serious expression on his little face while inspecting the bright blue binky. It was the newest one.

"He's multitasking,"

Brittany frowned a bit confused "Can babies do that?"

"No babe. But I think he's done. I can smell it from here..." She said giggling and scrunching up her nose "I'm- I'm going to prepare his bath."

A knowing smirk took over fair features "Coward. Tell me again how is it that I always end up on diaper duty of this level?"

"You have said -and I quote- that he poops _beautifully,_"

Her tone rang amused "Yeah but you're taking it way too seriously," Brittany's hands began taking off the diaper, already fully prepared with his baby wipes "But it's ok, run away from your son." She called out to Santana's retreating form.

"Jesus, little man!" She exclaimed and faintly heard Santana's giggle across the hallway.

Dominic was smiling as if knowing his not so little mischief. Brittany tickled his bare tummy and completed the task at hand.

She wiped her forehead in an exaggerated manner "Ok, so now we wait for mami. Lucky you you'll never have to wait for as long as I did. Trust me, she was a tough cookie." She finished louder over her shoulder.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"So? It's the truth. I'm just sharing with my boy here. You see Dominic; your mami thought that I was having just friendly feelings when we first met. According to her, spending every possible moment together was just that. A friendship. Can you believe it?" Brittany began playing with the little feet "She was trying to be sneaky but I knew better."

And that's when she felt warm liquid seeping on an arm and part of her shirt was wet. Brittany tried to laugh quietly and bit one of the baby's tiny toes. Santana was leaning on the open door, laughing overtly.

"Um, babe? I think I'll have that bath too,"

"I know. He peed _beautifully_ on you."

_Been running from these feelings for so long,  
Telling my heart I didn't need You …  
_

Santana was parking on her building lot when she felt her mobile phone buzzing. She dug into her purse and smiled at what she read on the screen from an unknown number.

_- Is it too soon to be texting without you adding stalkerish to my description? _

She shook her head and thought her response for a moment.

_- I don't think stalkerish is an actual word. But no, it's not too soon considering I just saw you 20 minutes ago._

Brittany was still on the cafeteria parking lot. After Santana gave Brittany her phone number and her _see you soon_ accompanied with a shy handshake, the blonde just sat inside of her car debating whether or not to send the message.

_- Good. I was just checking if it was your real number. After all, you probably thought me a weirdo._

Chuckling loudly she typed again, not knowing the considerable increase on Brittany's heart rate and the fluttering butterflies on her stomach.

_- You are a weirdo… But a really nice one and I'm glad I hit you on your baby maker:)  
_

Smiling like an idiot was not something Brittany did often, let alone inside her car staring at a little screen.

_- I'm still deciding how you can make it up to me. Dinner or drinks sometime next week? I promise I'll behave. No more admiring... or laughing at your scrunchy face._

Santana raised her brows amused, smiling widely at the words. Adorable was a more fitting word to describe her new acquaintance. Brittany _Beckett _was indeed a sweet, interesting woman. But Santana, being who she was, was already putting her glass slippers on.

_- I'll think about it. Have a great rest of your Sunday, Britt. Take care._

It was what Brittany expected but was glad Santana responded to her in the first place. She had time, and more than anything, she had her mind set since 3 hours ago.

_ Oh, a nickname! I like it. You too enjoy the rest of your Sunday, Santa. PS. Leave the reading for tomorrow when you have your glasses, ok. Bye! _

Biting her lips to suppress a bigger smile, Santana finally left her car. And on the other side, the dreamy look on Brittany's face remained the rest of the day… and night. Something about the woman she just met was very distracting and she found herself wanting to spend more time with her. Their first talk was by far the most pleasant she had had in a while and not to mention Santana had a sharp mind and was extremely intelligent.

Over the next week she was careful not to be seen by Santana but took her time and sneaked throughout the floors only to watch the woman that had accompanied her those few hours. Hours that were more than enough to keep her hanging on. She didn't want to lie to her about whom she was, but decided that it would be best if she just waited after getting to know each other better. She had earned her place at the company and she was by no means a daddy's girl. She somehow felt she needed to prove that to Santana.

Brittany started to send random texts to Santana about interesting facts, books or movies they could see together in the near future and Santana always answered back, managing to keep things casual.

"Hey, my nerdy stalker," Santana answered and smiled into the phone.

She giggled back, lying across her couch "Hola Santa. So, it's the week after the next and I do believe you owe me something,"

Santana snorted and spoke in a lightly manner "First of all… Santa? Nope, I'm no chubby, white bearded man. So I'll give you S or San, your pick. And secondly, I do believe that I didn't agree to anything,"

"Fine, _San,_" She emphasized on her chosen nickname "I guess you'll never read the article I just got about environmental engineering. It isn't published yet,"

"Are you trying to bribe me with superior knowledge?" Santana asked in a surprised yet pleased tone.

Brittany hummed "That depends… Are you bribable?"

The chuckle that floated through the line was glorious "Fine, smarty pants. When and where?"

A form of happy, victory dance took Brittany's body for a moment and gave Santana the details she had planned for over a week.

That's how they met for the second time. At a stylish bar and this time, Santana was the first one to arrive, having miscalculated the distances. So when Brittany saw her dressed in a form fitting deep purple dress, sitting with her legs crossed and her impossibly dark hair cascading in perfect curls; she instantly gravitated towards her, practically ignoring the hostess. And maybe drooling a little bit.

"Santany… Brittana- I mean, I'm Brittany," Stumbling on her words and in awe at her mere presence, she took in the delicate features and the light, tasteful make-up that complimented her beauty. Santana laughed, tilting her head backwards making Brittany smile even wider.

"Hello to you too," She motioned for the blonde to take a seat in front of her "I believe I was promised an article..." Santana teased and Brittany instantly reached for her blackberry inside her clutch, giving Santana a minute to admire the neat ponytail of her blonde hair and the shape of her arms and shoulders that were amazingly defined and exposed by her black, halter dress. Brittany asked for her e-mail and sent the document.

"Smooth Britt, real smooth," Santana mused.

"What?" The blonde asked through a smile on her pink lips.

"I just gave you my e-mail. Basically, you have everything about me,"

Brittany nodded cockily "But I don't know everything about you. That's why we are here," She added with a playful wink.

After ordering drinks they fell easily into conversation, starting with little details about themselves and funny stories of teenage years. To the onlookers, they were the only two people in the world and it sure felt like it to both gorgeous women.

"So, career or family first?" Santana asked after a sip of a fruity drink.

"Family," Brittany answered without hesitation "I mean, I have no family of my own yet but I hope for one. And in the meantime, I have my parents, my brother and my sister in-law and my niece. We are pretty tight and I love them to pieces."

"I can tell,"

"What about you?"

Santana sighed discreetly and looked down for a second before answering with a hint of sadness "Family too… If I had one," Weirdly, she felt at ease enough to let Brittany in beyond her comfort zone

Brittany voiced honestly, resisting the urge to hold her hand "I'm sure your mom loves you very much,"

She smiled gratefully "I know and I love her too, very much. But I just feel- I don't know. I guess because I didn't have a normal family I feel like I missed out on something. My mom raised me by herself after my father left us when I was a toddler. She gave me everything I needed and more and it was always just the two of us,"

"You want your own family to have what you didn't,"

Brittany's words were full of honesty and that made Santana feel relieved "Exactly. I'm not saying I'm going to get marry and have children tomorrow but it's something I look forward to. It's nice to have that, you know."

It wasn't necessary for Brittany to say something else, the easy silence they fell in said more than could be heard. The brief heaviness was lifted just as it was settled and after ordering another round of drinks, they kept talking and laughing nonstop.

But when Santana asked about her professional life and what her company's business was, she tried not to tense visibly and answered as vaguely as she could. She needed more time. "Well, people tend to think that because of my father, I had it easily but honestly, I think it was harder for me. I like what I do and I'm good at it. Numbers and spaces come easy to me. Sure, maybe it's in my blood and all that jazz but I knew I wanted this since I was in middle school. I wanted to know how to build the pretty things I saw or even designed," She shrugged.

Santana bobbed her head up and down "You must feel great now that you've accomplish what you wanted." Brittany smiled into her glass "Hey, you told me you have a brother from another father? How's that?"

The tense knot on her stomach felt loose again and she chuckled "Indeed. He's older than me by 6 years. Unfortunately, his dad was in a bad car accident and didn't make it. My mom was just a few months pregnant when it happened, so she packed her bags and left Phoenix to come to L.A. She met my dad, the contractor of her new house and well, the rest it's history. He raised Sammy as his own but we respect the memory of his father. After he was born, my mom helped my dad to get the money to start the company."

It was past 3 in the morning when they noticed they were the only ones left in the place. Almost seven hours spent without a hitch, sitting at ease and feeling lighter. The red hint on Brittany's ears and cheeks reminded Santana that they were probably a one too many past the driving ability, so they shared a cab and Brittany got away with more information about her when the driver decided to drop Santana off first and this time, a warm hug was their see you soon.

Over the next couple of months work made a little difficult for them to reunite as often as the blonde wanted to but Brittany's daily texts made Santana smile every single time and if talking over the phone for hours wasn't enough, there was always Skype.

Considering that Santana spent most of her Saturdays with her mom, Sundays were Brittany's; every other day throughout the week as well, much to her other friends surprise. It was as if they knew each other all their life and if someone would ask about her best friends, Brittany's name would come out first.

"You look so relaxed," Santana smiled to the screen on her lap.

"I just woke up," She was lying on her stomach, a pillow under her chest.

"Britt, it's 6 pm."

"It's not what it looks like!" She defended "I went to work at 5 in the morning to a construction site with Mike. Came back after noon, took a shower to wash off the dust and debris and passed out. What about you? I thought you'd be with your mom or Rachel,"

"I was, we had lunch and went shopping. Rachel's out of town on some Sarah Brightman meets Enya spiritual shit and I'm feeling lazy to go out with Brody for drinks," The displeased expression on Brittany's face at the mention of the guy's name didn't go unnoticed "What's wrong?" Santana tilted her head and asked.

Brittany shrugged and sat up "Nothing… Hey, you can be lazy with me. Come over; I'll order dinner and we can watch movies. Just dress to achieve potato couch level. I'm already there."

So Santana did just that and 20 minutes later, she was at Brittany's door with a small duffle bag. The blonde in front of her was dressed in a pair of cotton pants and a tank top. Remember the butterflies Brittany felt when she was in the car? Well, Santana started feeling them too, long ago. She was just cautious about it.

"Hey, I haven't met this guy before. It smells like you," Santana said while she took a small, fluffy bending toy of Jack Skellington from Brittany's bed and nuzzled it. She was settling Santana's things on the above floor of the open loft.

Brittany cleared her throat and scratched behind her neck "Yeah, well. It's my favourite movie. I may or may not sleep with him… But only sometimes," She huffed "I know. I'm a big dork."

Santana laughed wholeheartedly "Of course not. I think it's cute and I love that movie,"

"Honest?"

"Yeah. Honest."

Brittany beamed "What do you like about it?"

"He's a hero in a unique kind of way. He has a big heart and lives in this world that's both filled with imagination and complexity. Maybe we all are Jack at some point of our lives."

"Do you think people can find their Sally?"

A wide, honest smile took over pouty lips "I do."

Blue eyes were staring straight into dark ones but the moment was interrupted when the dinner Brittany ordered from _that place Santana likes so much_ arrived. They ate in comfortable silence, stealing bites from each other's plates and afterwards, settled on Brittany's bed to watch said movie.

Brittany's head was resting on Santana's stomach and every once in a while they both sang along the lyrics and even recited some of the dialogues. When it ended, they kept to Burton and played Corpse bride. Tanned fingers were sliding through blonde silkiness, lulling Brittany to sleep.

Santana turned off the huge flat screen and gently coaxed the sleepy blonde to get under the covers with her. She kissed her forehead and turned to her side when Brittany asked her in a childlike, slumbering murmur if she could cuddle her. Lazily smiling, Santana reached behind for Brittany's hand and tugged her closer. The blonde happily obliged and spooned her innocently. The last thing they both heard was the joint sigh that escaped at the same time before falling to deep slumber.

It was the perfect preamble.

Or so Brittany thought before walking down her street for a late breakfast after they overslept until noon. The giddiness in their steps was interrupted when she heard her name being called from across the street. Santana turned to find Brody already jogging up to greet her. Brittany closed her eyes as she recognized his voice and turned in time to see him hugging her longer that what she considered necessary.

"Oh, hi Ms Pierce." He offered a hand reverently when he finally noticed the blonde. Santana frowned deeply and looked on the polite exchange beyond confusion.

"Just Brittany, Weston."

"Do you two know each other?" She managed to ask.

The man looked funnily at them before answering "Um, we work for her? You should visit the top floor of the empire more often. Right, boss?" He playfully asked Brittany, who only smiled awkwardly.

Santana's mind was reeling and, for the first time in her life, she felt stupid. She had read their names on many documents and articles. Her brother had signed her contract for Christ's sake… Brittany Beckett-Brittany S. Pierce, Sammy-Samuel E. Pierce, Mike-Michael R. Chang. Angela Beckett was her mother and her dad A.J. was no other than Arthur Joseph Pierce, founder of Unicorp, global construction. There was no Beckett contracting.

Santana saw Brody was talking but only registered the last sentence "I have to go. It was nice seeing you," He said, glancing back at his friends, oblivious to the sudden tension around them. "Ms Pi- Brittany." Brody vowed unknowingly before going away and she hated him for that gesture.

They just stood there before Brittany's voice interrupted her staring contest at the sidewalk. "I was going to tell you today,"

"Yes, because in these past three months there was never a chance in all the time we spent together." Santana started walking back to where they came from with Brittany close behind her.

"I'm still me. Brittany, just Brittany. It doesn't change anything,"

"It does!" She countered louder and turned around to face her.

"It doesn't!"

"You lied to me!" Santana spat, angrier at herself than at the blonde.

Brittany loudly exhaled "I omitted that because I wanted you to know me first as I am. Just another hardworking girl,"

Santana swallowed hard, holding back the tears that reflected the ones on blue eyes.

"Santana, please. You have to know how much I-"

"I have my keys… I- I'll pick up my stuff later or just drop them off at my desk if you must." She dismissed mid conversation and practically ran away from a distraught Brittany and drove off.

_So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside …  
_


	4. Miss Our little talks

**Chapter 4**

**Miss Our little talks.**

"Ow!"

Brittany flinched and was rubbing her forearm. Santana had just pinched her after settling on their bed. Their baby boy was fast asleep in his nursery across the hall, oblivious to his mother's jolt.

"What the fu-hell?"

Santana narrowed her eyes and said imitating Brittany "_You too,_" She mocked.

"Wha-? Why did you pinch me?" She asked, carefully watching Santana for the answer and after a moment, her confused expression turned to an amused one when realization dawned on her.

"D'aw baby, come here," Brittany whispered and pulled a reluctant Santana even closer to her. She started to kiss her sweetly but Santana was having none of it.

"Kiss me back. Open your mouth," Both women giggled quietly but Santana didn't oblige and kept receiving the wet smooches all over her face.

After a couple of minutes, Brittany stopped and buried her face into Santana's neck, inhaling deeply the sweet scent. She dropped a kiss there too before looking at her again "Say you love me, once more." The blonde demanded, nuzzling their noses together.

"No." Pouting for full dramatic effect.

"Say it, baby. I'll answer properly,"

The soft tickles she was receiving finally made her give in "Ok, ok," She sighed "I love you, once more. Always." Santana declared almost timidly.

Brittany's blue eyes were candid and full of marvel for the woman in her arms "I love you too," The earnest tone of her voice warmed Santana, who softly cradled her cheeks and granted the much hunted kiss, slow and languid. "So, so much," Brittany murmured against full lips. "You have no idea."

"Then show me." Santana requested a little out of breath. She licked her lips and closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

Brittany observed the gesture and climbed fully on top of her. The woman beneath her instantly parted her legs to accommodate her better. Santana opened her dark eyes when she felt the familiar weight covering her body. Blue eyes were smiling back adoringly while a long pale finger traced every curve of her face, lingering on pouty lips to finally reclaim them with hunger.

After long minutes of searing kisses, Santana felt a hand tugging at her tank top and within seconds it was off, along with her flimsy bottoms. In one swift motion, Brittany's shirt and then her shorts joined the clothes at their feet. The blonde snaked her arms under Santana's shoulders and held her tightly, as if trying to merge their bodies. Santana trembled in anticipation feeling the pressure latent on her lower stomach, warm and ready.

Brittany started kissing her yet again, faintly moving against Santana. She paused for a moment to find hooded dark eyes while lifting her hips and lowering them to slowly push inside when she felt what she was looking for.

And so, Brittany did just that. She showed Santana how much she loved her, once more. Well, twice to be precise.

_Now we're torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do.  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon …_

Santana felt disenchanted. It was the feeling that overwhelmed her when she plopped face down on the bed. To her, the fact that Brittany was indeed -although not directly- her boss and one of the owners of her beloved place of work changed everything. Her professionalism would prevent her from pursuing what she was willing to not a few minutes ago.

Brittany _omitting_ such a huge detail made everything even worst. It had disarmed her to build the walls up sooner.

Suddenly it was all too close, too fast, too soon. She wasn't used to all the new things she was already feeling and that's what scared her the most. Meeting Brittany turned out to be a pleasant surprise and for a fleeting moment she allowed herself to think of the future she wanted.

It wasn't easy for Santana to let someone in. It seemed like it was easy for the important people in her life to leave her. Her father did so. Her first love as well. Why not Brittany? Being who she was. If something further than a friendship was to happen between them and it didn't work out in the end, where would that leave her? Of course she knew that Brittany was incapable of any harm but she wouldn't risk everything. Not after all the hard work and sacrifices.

Unknowingly, Santana was a pessimist when it came to life. So, she decided to bottle everything up and the time bomb started ticking slowly.

"What are you doing here?"

"First of all, hello to you too. And secondly, I'm tired of your monosyllabic answers. So I'm here to have an actual conversation,"

Santana huffed, stepping aside to let her in "There's nothing to talk about, Berry."

Rachel ignored her, dropped her things on the couch and started to pick up some empty food containers from the living room while talking "You've been moping around all week. Not to mention the foul mood that has reached a whole new level; which is something else, even for you,"

"Your point?"

The shorter woman grabbed her hands and practically forced her to sit on the couch while she finished the kitchen. Santana rolled her eyes and sank further in it. 10 minutes later, Rachel sat properly in front of her on the coffee table.

"I agree that it was wrong of her to_ omit_ certain aspects of her life. But you don't know the reasons why she did it. Have you tried to contact her?"

"She texts me every day like she used to; random facts and stuff. I just thank her back but haven't answered her calls," Santana revealed.

Rachel tilted her head "Then, how can you ask for the explanation I know you want? It's not like you don't work at the same place. I think she's giving you time and space,"

"I work for_ her_ company, Rachel. I can't just go to her office and demand an explanation."

"Why not? It's just a few floors up. I'm certain there's an elevator in the building." She shrugged.

Santana wanted to answer with a sarcastic comment but refrained from doing so. After all, Rachel was her good friend and even when they would argue a lot, they always looked out for each other since senior year of high school.

The petite woman seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Can I ask you something?" Santana just nodded while Rachel took one of her hands between her own "What are you so afraid of?"

Santana was speechless for a moment before gathering her thoughts "I'm not afraid... I just- It feels weird, you know. We spent so much time together and she didn't say a thing. It felt like a lie,"

"It's still her, still Brittany. Not your employer or this big shot in the business. Maybe it's only been a little over three months, but from what you have told me, she's your friend." Rachel knew there was something more but it was never good to pressure her.

Santana smiled tiredly "I just need time,"

Rachel assented "She's giving you the time. She could've easily summoned you to her office." And wondered "It astounds me how well she knows you already."

_It scares me_ was the passing thought on her mind. Santana shook her head discreetly "It's not that difficult to know me," She added innocently.

"I beg to differ," A theatrical cough accompanied her words "You _are _such a drama queen. And that's coming from me."

They both shared a light laugh before Rachel, feeling bold, dragged Santana out for dinner. And after, when the short woman dropped her off, Santana unexpectedly hugged her, thanking her without words, as she always did.

Two weeks passed like a blur and Brittany found steadiness at work. She was used to spend most of her time on the sites, not on the central office. But given the circumstances, headquarters required her presence more often and paperwork was appealing. She even subtly wandered through the building from time to time but to no avail. Knowing she was at the same place as Santana provided her a sense of relief.

Of course, her patience diminished, and she had an idea while tossing and turning on her bed. She got up, put some sweatpants and shirt on and arranged what she needed.

The loud knock on the door startled her. Santana was drifting off to sleep on her couch when she heard it and thought it was a neighbour; she didn't buzz anyone in. She peered through the small orifice but saw nothing. Frowning, she opened the door without unlocking the bolt chain but no one was around. An annoyed huff escaped her lips and was about to slam the door shut when she looked down.

She was happy to see Brittany's bendy Jack Skellington sitting at her door, holding a rolled paper with his right arm. She picked him up and closed the door. Once inside, she sat again and saw the words delivered in clean handwriting. Her smile grew bigger while she read and realized Brittany had used a tiny piece of the movie they both loved. She knew _Jack's lament_ by heart.

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
that calls out for something unknown.  
The fame and praise come year after year  
does nothing for these empty tears…  
_

_I'm sorry._

_ Brittany Susan Pierce._

Santana reread the note a couple of times and examined the fluffy figure, smelling it. She took him with her to the bedroom and was about to lay down when her mobile phone buzzed loudly. The message from Brittany was simple.

_- I really am. Good night, San._

She snuggled against her pillows and texted back, feeling a lot better.

_- Good night, Britt._

Holding Jack in one hand, she slept. It was decided what she would do.

The next day, a Friday, Brittany was one of the few people still on the building, even her assistant was gone. The plan was to visit Santana sometime on Sunday. So, she was surprised when said woman appeared at her office open door, knocking coyly. The beam on her face was instant and politely welcomed her in. Santana took a seat in front of her huge desk while Brittany was rooted standing in place.

"I don't mean to bother you but I saw your assistant and she said you were getting ready to leave too." Santana said a little nervous but Brittany didn't notice.

"Hey, it's ok. You're always welcome. I'll always have time for you." She answered honestly, already taking the seat next to Santana.

Both faces were sporting a nervous smile and Brittany was the first one to speak again after a moment of just looking at each other. It was like seeing in a different light but it didn't feel any different, at all. Power suits were extremely good on them.

"I'm glad you are here. I need you to know why I didn't tell you,"

Santana nodded slowly "Well, Jack gave me an idea but I'd appreciate if you'd tell me yourself." Her voice was soft and low, offering reassurance.

Brittany looked down for a moment, gathering her thoughts "I was being honest when I told you people tend to think that because of my parents I had it easily. The truth is I didn't want you to be one of those people," She looked at her with a sad smile "I'm very good at what I do and I love it." There was no conceit in her words. "I felt I needed to prove that to you... You are so proud of what you've accomplished and speak so highly of our company that I Just- I didn't want you to think I could take advantage of my position because it was never my intention. It isn't."

"I understand and you didn't- you don't have to prove anything to me. It caught by surprise, that's all," Santana voiced with sincerity.

"I know but I'm so use to misjudgements and comparisons, I wanted to do things differently,"

"And it wasn't a good idea after all." A light laugh escaped them and a few minutes passed of plain and simple silence.

"I miss you. So much." Were the words Brittany blurted, effectively surprising Santana.

She inhaled deeply before speaking "And I've missed you but I think we need to take a step back,"

"Why?"

"Because it's the proper thing to do. I work for you and keeping things professional it's important," Santana shifted in her seat.

Brittany deflated "We´re both adults and we work with integrity. I don't even see you around here. I don't understand how a relationship could be a problem,"

"It's important to me." Her eyes were pleading Brittany.

She looked away and bit her bottom lip "_You_ are important to me." Brittany said hopeful.

"And that's why you're going to respect my decision. We're still friends, nothing can change that."

Blue eyes were piercing into dark ones for what felt like an eternity "I understand then," Brittany managed a smile and stood up along with Santana "Friends, again." She conceded, at least for the time being. She wouldn't scare Santana away.

Brittany smile turned genuine when Santana offered her hand. She shook it but before releasing the hold, she drew Santana in for a hug. The woman fitted easily into her arms and welcomed the embrace. The scent blindsided Brittany for a moment.

"Santana, I-" It was spoken barely audible.

"You too." Santana didn't resist and rushed her murmur before parting ways.

"Keep me around." Brittany's voice whispered.

Swallowing back tears, they both avoided eye contact when the rush of small feet caught their attention. A little black girl in spongy pig tails practically ran inside and jumped into Brittany's waiting arms.

"I told you not to run in there!" A loud voice boomed through the hall.

Dark eyes were curious and observing. The 4 year old girl in Brittany's arms was in a fit of giggles while the blonde woman kissed her cheeks repeatedly.

"Madison Pierce Jones! I swear to God- Oh, sorry girl. I didn't know you were busy."

"No, no, it's ok. Mercedes, this is Santana. Santana, Mercedes." Brittany introduced them through fishy lips as tiny hands were squishing her cheeks together.

"Oh, the famous Santana," Mercedes exclaimed while unexpectedly hugging her "This one won't shut up about you."

Santana glanced at Brittany and grinned discreetly "Nice to meet you, and you too, Maddie," She directed at the little girl when Brittany approached them, hand in hand.

"You know who I am?" Maddie asked looking up at the beautiful adult lady, her hazel eyes wide with wonder.

Santana nodded sweetly and kneeled "Your aunt Britts loves you very much and has told me lots and lots of things about you. You're very pretty."

A toothy grin appeared and small arms encircled her neck. "Thank you, Santa."

"I didn't tell her," Brittany defended when an annoyed look was thrown her way.

Mercedes laugh echoed along with other giggles "Ok, here are your niece's stuff," She handed the girl's backpack. "Don't sugar her up too much, ok." Mercedes focussed on Santana again "It was really niece to finally meet you Miss Santana." She winked and extended her arms to Maddie to hug her goodbye and smooched her soundly.

Maddie was smitten with Santana and kept talking non-stop. According to her, Sponge bob and the gang were the best. Brittany was listening to every word exchanged while gathering her things. Santana giggled when a small hand held hers and the three of them walked outside with Brittany shaking her head in amusement.

"We'll keep you company." The little girl said with determination and her aunt nodded rather eagerly. It was the polite thing to do.

_Though the truth may vary,  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore…  
_


	5. Chasing dimes

**Chapter 5**

**Chasing dimes.**

"So, I was thinking… I know we both love the _I love to sleep _book but I have to confess that _I pat the bunny_ is getting better. What'd you think? I mean the textures and colours are supreme."

The response she received was a low coo and a gurgle accompanied with a chew to chubby foot. Brittany was having an animated conversation about touch and feel board books with her son. They started with it the day he turned 4 months old, three weeks ago and he already had a wide collection on his nursery bookshelf.

"Of course, we can love both." She nodded solemnly while feeding him breakfast; iron-fortified rice cereal mixed with breast milk. Dominic was securely snuggled into his feeding chair, sitting comfortably and chewing on his toes and fingers from time to time.

"Oh! A naked man is in my kitchen!" Santana exclaimed cheerfully as she entered and watched the baby in nothing more than a diaper. The boy, after hearing her voice, immediately let out a squeal and smiled rather enthusiastically when his mother suddenly appeared close to him. Santana nuzzled his cheeks and delicately pecked his nose while little hands clumsily explored her chiselled features.

Brittany softly agreed with Dominic "My baby boy is smitten. Your mami is something else, isn't she? I get you, little one… Hey, good morning," She greeted kindly when Santana turned, leaned down and kissed her tenderly but with intent.

"Hi." Santana answered sheepishly standing between Brittany's legs, still feeling on higher clouds. Her hands hazily combing blonde hair.

"Good night sleep?" Brittany asked impishly, fully aware she did. Well, for a few hours anyway.

Santana cleared her throat and a dash of pink covered her tanned cheeks "Yes, thank you. It was a _very good_ night and very early morning." She conceded.

The smirk on Brittany's face grew and she kept feeding Dominic. The baby boy happily nursing on solids now. Kind of.

"You do know that's breast milk, right?" She voiced when Brittany gently cleaned some cereal off Dominic's nose with her lips.

"You do realize that I have tasted it before? And directly from the source. Maybe my Lucky charms will taste better if I use Santana milk instead of regular milk," Brittany answered nonchalantly, having another tiny spoonful of the cereal.

"Britt!"

"What? Dominic doesn't care, he likes to share,"

Santana chuckled "You're impossible."

Brittany finished feeding their boy with success and pulled Santana onto her lap, encircling her waist with strong arms. Dominic kept busy with the colourful little spoon in his chubby fist.

Tightening her hold, Brittany buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck, sighing deeply.

"You smell like me."

Santana had her eyes closed but the wide smile never left her lips "And why would that be?"

The mischievous giddiness in the muffled chuckle was enough answer and Santana dropped a heartfelt kiss to the top of her head. They were in their little bubble when Brittany felt a light thud on the back of one of her hands followed by a faint clink on the floor. Dominic had thrown the spoon at them.

"Someone demands attention."

Santana, still perched on Brittany's lap, turned in her arms and began playing with the baby boy, tickling him and making funny faces much to his delight.

Brittany just watched the adorable exchange, dropping kisses to Santana's shoulder "His eyes are changing. The colour seems lighter, don't you think?"

"Yep, they'll be the same shade as yours, I can tell by your baby pictures. Give them a few more weeks." Santana answered, taking a bite of a tiny pinky "Do you mind if I pick out your clothes for the day?"

"Are you setting me up on a date?"

"Ha ha… Funny," She replied rolling her eyes, playful sarcasm evident "But no. I just want you to wear suspenders,"

Brittany smiled "You won't pull and let go?"

Santana shook her head "Nope, I just like seeing you in that ensemble."

"Ok, but first I just want to spend the next hour with my loves." Brittany's lips were surprised with pouty ones to then resume the simple but cute games with their boy.

_It's like I put you in the game  
But you're constantly keep dropping the ball …_

"Aunty Santa!" Maddie squealed and jumped into Santana's opened arms. She laughed kissing the girl and Maddie wriggled down to run into her room to awe at Santana's shoes, as she always did.

"Hey, if you're too tired we can leave this for another time,"

"No, no. I overslept; my alarm didn't go off at the right time."

Truth be told, Santana spent the night wide awake remembering the past months. Her relationship with Brittany only seemed to grow stronger throughout the days. Nothing changed that much; they still had lunch and movies Sundays, except now they were often joined with Maddie and a few times even Mercedes and Sam. Big brother approved of her and respected her work for the company, as Brittany did; they were on different departments, hence different projects. The interaction was almost nonexistent inside the building. But once outside, Santana started allowing herself to be close to Brittany.

The only thing Brittany was uncomfortable with was the just _best friends_ label they were under. But she was happy spending time with Santana. Hearing her laugh and being the cause of it was enough at the moment.

"It's fine, take your time. Maddie thought you were dead or something." Brittany jokingly dismissed, settling on the couch with laziness. Santana snorted and told her she was taking a quick shower and then they'll be on their way to the park.

The familiarity and easy nature between them was something else. It felt right whenever they were out together, it was almost domestic. And that alone was enough for Santana to recoil. She was thinking all of this while gearing Madison up to ride her small bike.

"Don't go too fast ok? We´re right behind you," Santana told her sweetly and pecked her nose.

"Yes, auntie." Madison answered with a hint of annoyance, making Brittany chuckle as they began walking closely. They spend almost an hour walking around and talking about little things in between children laughter, barks and conversations.

Blue eyes were scanning the surroundings as warmness settled in her heart "You're a natural,"

Santana shook her head "I'm not. Kids usually don't like me. Maddie is just so loveable,"

"Runs in the family." Brittany stated with a playful bump to her shoulder. She didn't see the abandoned skateboard on her way.

Stepping on it, she rolled out of the paved path and into some bushes. Santana was doubling over with laughter, same as Maddie who was already peeking between the leaves.

"When you're both done, I could use a hand. I mean, it's not like I'm stuck or anything," Brittany's voice was heard from the green foliage. Her hands were on the back of her neck as she got comfortable, suppressing her own laughter.

Santana wiped a few tears that had escaped and offered her hands to help Brittany out, pulling her to a standing position. The blonde was covered in leaves, so Santana, still laughing, started to pluck it out of her blonde hair.

"Look Maddie, I'm a human shrub,"

"You're a goober." Left Santana's lips and without thinking, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of Brittany's mouth.

Maddie giggled and the astound expression on Brittany's face was priceless as Santana cleared her throat and with shaking hands finished the task. She took a step back, holding Maddie's hand "There, all nice and clean again." Santana avoided blue eyes and began walking away.

Brittany remained rooted in place for a few seconds until Madison called for her and said she was hungry. They had a late lunch with Maddie talking about school and how some of her friends still don't know how to ride a bike like her Daddy taught her with training wheels.

The kiss never left Brittany's mind but neither addressed it after they dropped Maddie off with her awaiting parents. Once inside the car, their steady breathing was all it could be heard along with the smooth roar of the European engine.

The smile was hidden in pink lips "Hey, want to go for a few drinks later tonight?" Brittany interrupted Santana's conflicted thoughts.

"Uh? Um, yeah, sure. I'll ask Rachel, is that ok?" There was no way Santana would be alone with Brittany feeling that vulnerable.

With a resigned chuckle, Brittany assented "Pick you up at 9 or meet me there?"

"Meet you there. Rick's?"

"You know it,"

And with that, Brittany left a very unsettled Santana to call Rachel and to pace around her apartment for a good half an hour before tossing and turning in bed, trying to take a needed nap. She failed.

Luckily for her, Rachel was available and made it on time. The upbeat music and loud chatter were the background to drown her thoughts for a moment. Exchanging warm greetings, the three women were comfortably settled on high chairs. Brittany felt happier than usual, stealing glances with Santana while the smaller woman was no stranger to their behavior. Rachel was laughing at Brittany's stories and thankfully, it prevented her from talking their ears off like usual.

The cheery atmosphere prevailed the rest of the night and the flowing drinks helped to unwind. It was getting harder for Brittany to keep her hands on check, Santana touchy-feely attitude was not helping at all.

Santana for her part had noticed a woman looking at Brittany throughout the night. She tried to be discreet about it but Santana had caught her eyes furtively watching her every move. She even laughed at some of the blonde's exaggerated antics while telling her treats.

Taking a healthy swig from her drink, Santana left her seat, ignoring the questioning looks from the other women at the abrupt manner.

Brittany was confused and felt tingles of jealousy when she saw Santana approaching a smiling woman with auburn hair.

"Do you know her?" Rachel asked, not taking her eyes from the picture either.

Fair brows were furrowed beyond confusion "No, but apparently Santana does." She mumbled.

Blue eyes watched them talk for a little while and leave the table with other people to approach theirs. Rachel exchanged looks with Brittany as they got closer.

"Girls, this is Camille," Santana introduced her with fake optimism.

"Hi." The woman said timidly to the clearly confused pair.

Santana weird smile was present "This is Rachel and the woman you kept staring at all night is Brittany,"

Her mouth dropped noticeably "Hello Camille. Uhm, Santana, can I speak to you for a moment please?" Brittany said through gritted teeth and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the back of the room. In the meantime, Rachel offered an uncomfortable smile and began to talk to the woman.

"What are you doing?" Brittany questioned her, clearly upset.

She feigned innocence "What? I'm helping you. She kept looking at you,"

"So?"

"Well, I thought you would like to meet her. She's pretty, isn't she?"

Brittany huffed "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Britt, I'm not doing anything. She obviously likes you," Santana shrugged.

Blue eyes bored into her dark ones for a long moment, making Santana nervous.

"I know why you are doing this and honestly I don't understand but if you want to act like a 15 year old, fine. I'll play along,"

"I'm not playing anything."

"No, you're just offering me around like I can't get someone on my own. I don't need you pimping me."

Santana reached for her hand but Brittany didn't let her "Don't be like that. I thought it was a good idea,"

Her patience was dangling at the last string. Brittany stepped closer to Santana, forcing her to lean against the wall "You know pretty damn well why I'm not seeing anybody. But if you want to keep ignoring it, go for it, see if I care." The tone of her voice was nothing Santana had heard before.

"That's why I want you to meet her," She admitted lowly and the words rang foreign to herself. Foreign and idiotic.

Brittany laughed bitterly, feeling disgruntled and disappointed. "I could strangle you right now," She rested her forehead against Santana's "But ok, fine. I'll do what you want. But on one condition."

Santana just nodded, increasingly restless by the close proximity of the blonde.

Brittany took a step back and looked her straight in the eyes again before speaking determined "You will not drift away from me. You won't stay away because if you don't have feelings for me then you won't mind if I actually go out with her or some other woman. Whatever it is you're trying to prove to yourself, I'm here but you will too,"

"Brittany, I can't-"

"You can. You introduced her quite sure of yourself so it shouldn't be a problem. You'll go through this with me if you want our _friendship_ to be intact," She challenged sternly. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a woman to meet." Brittany turned and walked back to the table with heavy steps.

Santana's mind was spinning. What the hell did she do? Why she couldn't just let everything fall into place? She was In the middle of her inner debate when she felt a rough pull on her arm.

It was Rachel's turn to grill her for the childish behavior.

Santana braced herself and reluctantly revealed the details of the lovely talk.

"That doesn't make any sense. In fact, it's stupid,"

"Berry…"

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically "Don't even start Berrying me,"

"I'm just saying it's something that's bound to happen. Britt is a beautiful woman and I don't want to keep her from dating other people,"

"That is her choice, not yours."

Santana let out a deep breath "But every time we all go out, she turns down every advance towards her,"

Frustration was something her dear friend felt deeply "Because she only wants you! It is as clear as some idyllic sky. Honestly, I don't understand why you are so afraid because I know work isn't the issue. It's you Santana, only you and you are pushing her way too far,"

"I am not afraid. If I was afraid then why I keep seeing her this often? Why do I spend my spare time with her and even going out with Maddie and having dinners with Mercedes and Sam?"

Rachel rubbed her temples in a soothing manner while Santana was looking at herself in the mirror "You're keeping her close out of some masochistic urge and it is not fair."

"We're friends, Rachel. You said so yourself. Besides, Brittany wouldn't let me stray away," Santana was washing her hands next to Rachel.

"Well, I´ll have you know that setting her up with another woman isn't going to change your feelings for her."

Santana exhaled loudly "We're not even sure she's going to call her or even see her again. Probably won't,"

A sad smile grazed Rachel's lips "That's what you are hoping for. But if she does, how long are you going to resist and keep pretending?"

Unknowingly, Santana indeed had opened _that_ door.

_Since you're acting like a kid  
I'm gonna take your favorite toy from you …_


	6. Might come to be

_A day later but I made it. Long deserved weekend for me, thankfully. Anyway, after this, things get a little heavier. I've already written half of the next chapter so it should be up on monday or earlier. _

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, Keep them steady, please let me know what you think =)_

_Strange and beautiful- Aqualung youtube /watch?v=ZwGWRrIlz68_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Might come to be.**

"He's gorgeous. How old is he?"

"Thank you. He'll be 5 months in a week." Santana answered politely with a proud smile, pushing the shopping cart.

She had gone to the grocery store to buy all the ingredients to cook one of Brittany's favourite dinners. Been on her last month of extended maternity leave gave her a longing feeling; time seemed to fly when she was at the happiest and enjoying her own family. It was surprising that the domesticity settled so well with her.

Dominic proved once again to be the little gentleman they always thought and accompanied her without a fuss, not that he had an option anyway… He was silently cooing to himself while chewing on a plastic set of interesting keys. The other woman stepped closer and trailed her fingers through his silky blonde hair and earned a look that could be described as questioning. The baby looked at her curiously for a second before resuming his important task, safely strapped to the baby cart seat.

The woman smirked "I can see where he gets it from. Mommy's gorgeous as well," She spoke on a flirty manner looking pointedly at Santana.

Santana chuckled raising a suspicious eyebrow "Of course, he looks exactly like her. You should see them together; two peas in a pod,"

A knowing laugh left thin lips "But she's not here, is she?"

The baby boy looked at the woman when he heard the foreign sound and stopped his still uncoordinated movements. His mami turned serious and her voice rang colder. Dominic inquisitive eyes were watching the exchange as if knowing what was happening.

"She is. You're seeing a huge part of her."

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that you two are really cute together." The woman instantly recoiled.

"It's called happiness." Santana stated with honesty lacing her voice and her stern posture left no room for refusal.

No road to turn, the woman offered them an apologetic smile before leaving on her own way "It shows. Nice to meet you, little one. You're very lucky," She shook one of Dominic's unwilling hands "Your wife sure is too." It was directed at Santana, who smiled at the term but said not a word.

Santana resumed her walk through the aisle and Dominic gurgled loudly at her, smiling the lovable toothless smile that could disarm anyone. He was pumping his legs frantically as if trying to run; the bright lights reflecting on his baby blues. His mami took her time observing him, like she always did. She traced every little feature on his angelic face and was amazed by it.

It was amazing to know that the baby boy was hers; he was someone she helped to create. He was equally Brittany's and hers. Theirs.

_Your wife…_ The words resounded on her mind. They weren't married but she felt like a wife, she felt like the wife of that quirky blonde woman with the sparkling blue eyes and that thought alone brought the smile that stretched on her lips. She had waited too long to pop the question.

Dominic tried to eat her nose when she nuzzled his but ceased the attempts as Santana playfully bit on the apple of his rounded cheeks and his baby laugh resonated on the aisle along with her chuckles. She stopped the assault and buried her nose in his little neck, trying to inhale as much of his smell as she could; she wished she could bottle it up somehow. The baby babbled at her when she stood straight again and the little expression Dominic had on his face reminded her of Brittany when she was thinking of something important but didn't say what.

"You would be the cutest ring bearer of all time," Santana said to the boy and gave him the keys back. Dominic cooed and took them eagerly. "She'll say yes, right? What do you think?"

She laughed at herself because the thought gave her a funny feeling, in a good way. "We'll have to be sneaky and buy the right ring. And probably call an adult because here I am asking to my 4 month old baby for advice." Her steps felt lighter as she started to push the cart again but the buzzing of her mobile phone interrupted her.

Silly smitten teenage girl was an accurate description at the way Santana lighted up when she saw who was calling and with a dopey grin she answered.

"Hey baby, we were just talking about you,"

"D'aww, good things I hope," Brittany said through a smile.

Santana chuckled lightly "Of course. How's your day going?"

Some paper rustling accompanied the annoyed huff "It sucks; I miss you both so much. I hate this week."

"Britt, its Monday."

"I know and I just want to go home to my baby boy and my woman," Brittany voiced unabashed.

Smiling pouty lips dropped a kiss to an oblivious Dominic "Your woman, huh?"

Brittany reclined her seat and stared at the photo of Santana on her computer screen "That's right, my woman, no one else's. As I'm yours."

"Mine, only mine." The warm tone of her voice made Brittany want to run out of her office and into Santana. And at the same time, Santana was thinking that soon her title would change.

_I've been trying to be where you are,  
and I've been secretly falling apart, unseen …  
_

"Mom, can we please just go grab something to eat? I'm starving," Brittany whined with defeated shoulders.

Her mother pursed her lips while looking around the huge mall for the right place "Good lord child, you are worse than your father. Buckle up, we're almost done,"

"That's what you said four stores ago and we're still walking."

"I just need to pick the right vase and we're-" Angela stopped herself when she saw a familiar figure passing them by a few feet away "Hey, isn't that your girlfriend?" She pointed towards Santana, who was laughing discreetly at something an elegant older woman said to her.

Brittany smiled instantly "Unfortunately she's not my girlfriend and how do you know her?" She questioned with furrowed brows.

"Well, you should hurry up darling _and_ everybody knows her, Maddie has a million photos of the two of you. Besides, you talk about her all the time. This is why I peeked at her company's profile and maybe Google…"

"Of course you did…" The younger blonde scratched the top of her head in fake exasperated manner.

Her mother shrugged nonchalantly "Well, I needed to know about the mother of my future grandchildren."

"Mom! We're not even-"

"Oh come on, like you don't want to. Better wipe the drool of that dopey grin before we say hello. Santana!" Angela shouted with Brittany walking closely behind, embarrassment written all over her features.

Both women turned around and found the blonde pair. Santana sheepishly waved a hand at them and hooked her arm to her mother's, who was amused at the clear excitement of the woman.

With rapid steps, the women were standing together in a heartbeat. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Santana. I'm Angela, Brittany's mother," She said smiling and hugged an unexpecting Santana.

Her full lips stretched to form a genuine smile and gladly accepted the warm gesture "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Pierce. This is my mother, Maribel," The woman nodded, stretching her hand politely while Mrs. Pierce protested at the formality and insisted to be called just Angela.

"Nice to meet you, Angela. So this is the famous Brittany. I've heard so much about you." This time Maribel spoke, inspecting the tall blonde in front of her with a knowing smile.

Her cheeks turned a soft shade of pink under her scrutiny "Good things I hope. So, uhm, are you shopping?" Asking the obvious was a nervous habit Brittany had and hated.

The other three laughed at her, and she directed a pout to Santana "I am, this one is just my annoyed companion. But she doesn't have the patient I require for this particular endeavor," Angela answered dramatically and explained, mainly to Maribel, what she was looking for, so Dr. Lopez offered her help and the foursome resumed the touring, leaving the younger women behind.

Brittany and Santana were mere spectators of their mothers' quick bonding over fancy crystal, wordlessly walking side by side.

"How's Camille?" Santana broke the silence with a question that brought a bitter taste.

Unfazed by the query, Brittany replied quietly "Good, I'll see her on Tuesday."

Santana knew her idiotic move had consequences because Brittany saw the woman again and it wasn't a one-time thing or as casual as she liked to believe "Wow, it's the fifth time you're going out. Planning on making it official?"

"I don't think so," The blonde had her back to Santana and couldn't see the agitation slowly creeping to the surface. She just heard Santana clearing her throat.

"But you do like going out with her,"

"It's fun." Brittany replied coolly, pretending to inspect a crystal unicorn. It was the truth, Camille Harper turned out to be quite pleasant company providing the distraction she desperately needed and wasn't afraid of been with her. She also respected her _special_ relationship with Santana and the time Brittany dedicated to her; it was something that could never change.

Santana remained muted; she didn't have anything to say, she couldn't say what she wanted anyway. She passed by Brittany, brushing her shoulder on her back as she did so. Blue eyes trailed after her as she settled on a spot, fixating her non-existent attention on the figurines contained inside a display cabinet.

With sure steps, Brittany followed her, standing closely behind her. Too close for Santana's sanity and she felt her breath grazing a little left ear as Brittany whispered and practically leaned into her to point at nothing in particular. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Gulping audibly, Santana could do nothing but nod her response, painfully aware of the proximity and the familiar scent filling her senses. Her reaction fueled Brittany bold move and she pressed her body a even more, practically trapping Santana in between the cabinet and her.

"I won't wait forever." She murmured against her cheek. She kissed her there sweetly and stepped away. Suffice to say, Santana was stunned into place until her mother found her and informed they were having lunch with the Pierces. Keeping the distance she wanted was getting harder each time and her resolve was wavering more than ever…

That Tuesday night Brittany was lying awake on a foreign bed. The body next to her was sound asleep while her conflicted mind replayed the recent events that led her there. One moment she was having a nice dinner with Camille, next thing she knows, she's in her bedroom, stumbling onto the mattress. After all it was the next step, only in the wrong direction, with the wrong person and she felt nothing. The numbness enveloped her and with a resigned sigh, she pushed all thoughts of dark brown eyes aside and fell asleep as well.

Somehow, Santana knew. She noticed little things changed in Brittany's demeanor and she decided not to question further for her own sake. Much to her torture, Brittany kept her close but the calls and texts were not only hers. Camille was assuming a role she denied at first and the regret was starting to take its toll.

She was beyond happy when Angela called her to organize Brittany's 27 birthday party at the Pierce home. Santana was conflicted at first because she thought that was something Camille would like to do given the budding relationship they seemed to have but ultimately decided against it and felt relieved when she overheard a conversation Brittany was having with the woman that let her know she was going out of town that weekend. God still loved her, she thought.

Of course it wasn't a total surprise for the blue eyed blonde because her mother was anything but subtle and sneaky. However, she was surprised when she knew that practically everything was planned by Santana and even Maribel joined the celebration much to Brittany's pleasure. Apparently, Dr. Lopez had a lot of things in common with Angela and now was a good friend of her parents.

"That girl loves you so much. She just doesn't admit it yet."

The grave voice interrupted her thoughts and her lingering gazing upon a carefree Santana playing with Maddie and a bunch of little cousins.

Brittany smiled sadly and took a healthy swig of the beer her father offered her. The tall man sat next to her and threw an arm around her shoulders. Brittany instantly slumped into the affectionate gesture.

"Why is so difficult to accept something like that?" She exhaled heavily.

"She's scared honey. It's not easy to let someone in completely and let go. If it cuts you, cuts you deeper than you can understand and she was cut already,"

Her expression hardened "But I'm not like her father or that stupid love that left her without looking back." Brittany straightened her posture, looking into her father's eyes that weren't as blue as hers or her mother's.

"I know baby, and she does too," He dropped a kiss to a worried forehead "I think you mean more to her than those people. The woman knows everything, absolutely everything about you, every single detail I don't even know; all of this was her doing…" Arthur gestured to the beautifully decorated garden and the people in it "And that's why she's so cautious. You can break her completely."

"And if she breaks me?"

"Then, stop playing honey." And with that, the serious conversation was over and the both of them rejoined the celebratory mood but not without Brittany repeating and storing the words.

Only the closest friends and family accompanied Brittany that evening. Music and laughter filled the air and Santana was proud and satisfied with it. She took a minute to observe her surroundings leaning on the pool area security railing when she felt a gentle tug on her elbow and was enveloped in familiar arms; the scent was the one she grew accustomed to.

Brittany hugged her tightly and she was reluctant at first, but finally settled with her arms around a pale neck. "Thank you. It means the world to me," Was whispered wholeheartedly.

"It was nothing Britt." She chuckled, stepping out of the hold. Brittany just stood there, giving her the biggest of smiles. Santana cleared her throat after a minute and playfully bumped her shoulder.

"So, have you decided on a dress already? I'm still debating myself,"

Santana huffed in frustration "Same. So far I've got 3 finalists,"

"Good thing we have a week then. Should I pick you up an hour before the ceremony?" Brittany asked while stretching her arms above her head, popping some bones into place.

Santana winced both at the sound and the immediate words that came to her mind "I thought you were going with Camille. Isn't she your girlfriend?"

"There's a reason Mike didn't sent you the invitation with a plus 1."

"What makes you think I'm going with you?" She teasingly challenged, dismissing the restless feeling settling on her stomach.

Brittany patted her on the shoulder in a patronizing manner "You are. It's not up for discussion,"

"But-"

"Nu uh, no buts. We're going to Mike and Tina's wedding together and we'll have a great time." Blue eyes smiled playfully at dark brown ones, offering a strange sense of peacefulness.

Unbeknownst to her, Santana was on the verge of crumbling completely.

_Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
and I know, the waiting is all you can do  
Sometimes ...  
_


	7. Made breath and skin

_As promised, before monday update. Rating changed to M. Thank you again for your kind words and for stick around. Much kisses to you all. Have a great week!_

_One and only- Adele youtube /watch?v=QFOIA9-xjsM_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Made breath and skin.**

It was almost midnight in the dimly illuminated bedroom when their breathing returned to normal, Santana sat straight once more and held her buzzing body with her palms flat on Brittany's lower stomach, smiling at the equally pleased face with rosy cheeks and leaned down again for a languid kiss. A soft groan escaped her swollen lips when she slipped back on strong thighs and saw and felt Brittany sliding out of her.

After Brittany lazily disposed of the very used condom, Santana positioned herself in between pale legs and rested her chin on her hand over taut stomach and Brittany traced her nose and lips with a wandering finger in content silence. Santana let out a sigh when Brittany started to play with her black hair, lovingly trading her long fingers through wet from sweat tresses.

"I'm so glad I got out of work earlier. I love watching you cook and Dominic entranced with your voice and those moves," Brittany said amused. She had sneaked inside the apartment that evening and watched as Santana sang and did little dances around the kitchen while cooking dinner.

"I didn't know you were watching." She replied coyly.

Brittany playfully pinched her nose making her giggle. "That was the best part."

"You slowed me down afterwards,"

"Excuse me; I'm a very hands on helper."

A light chuckle left pouty lips "Hands on me you mean."

"In my defence, it is a very pretty apron and you were wearing close to nothing underneath. So, it's not my fault my hands and lips kept wandering,"

Santana grinned "It was a hot day… Even your son was wearing just his little _Build with love_ tank top and diaper. You can't blame me,"

"Oh, but I do baby, I do." Brittany cheekily countered winking at her and earned the light laugh she loved to hear.

Santana dropped a few wet kisses around her navel, making her sigh and smile wider. They just looked at each other with loving eyes. Dark ones were tracing her features, descending to neck, shoulders and arms until her attention was caught on a particular spot.

"It healed very well. It's almost unnoticeable," Santana voiced almost to herself as she reached her free hand and her fingers followed the trace of the faint scar on Brittany's left upper arm.

Without taking her blue eyes off of Santana, she stated wholeheartedly "I love having it; makes me remember."

"I know." Santana murmured navigating her body to lie fully on top of Brittany. The blonde watched dreamily, feeling warm over her and the stickiness on Santana's skin against her own.

_I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close? …  
_

"You look… Santana- Wow!" So eloquent, Brittany thought at her own sudden stammering.

Santana tried to hide her bashful smile and smoothed her dress for distraction. She was wearing a body-skimming pale pink gown that surely could turn all heads in her direction. But she wasn't the only one, the black vintage strapless gown Brittany was donning showed off her feminine curves and the high heels complimented the classy hot look.

"Right on time,"

"Yeah, we should- Shall we? I mean, get in the car. Ok."

Somehow, Santana's light laughter appeased the woman and finally opened the door for her. Santana kept smiling and letting out a loud breath the blonde got inside as well.

The ride was spent in a pleasant mood and small talk as usual. When they arrived to the ceremony Brittany felt proud of having Santana as her companion and the ever present pale hand on the small of her back was a reminder of that.

As the evening progressed, many people thought of them as a young married couple. The chemistry and easy going nature of their relationship reflected positively on others. They danced, drank and had the best of times accompanied by friends and family, even Rachel was there as she had met Mike and Tina in one of their outings.

Santana was dancing with Brittany's father when she saw her leaving the conversation she was having with her mother at their table to answer her phone. She observed Brittany and tried to be discreet about it. She saw the smile on her lips, the way she talked through it and the gestures of her free hand and Santana saw her happy. She figured she was talking to Camille.

"I know what you're thinking, honey," The tall man said as he twirled Santana around, attempting to distract her.

Santana smiled and shook her head casually and just as AJ was about to keep talking, the song ended and Santana excused herself to practically run to the restroom. Once there, she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to shake the unsettling feeling. After all, she wanted that; she was the one that initiated the game and Brittany was willing to play. She was too scared to react properly, she was frozen. The way Brittany made her feel was not something she was used to and she felt restless because she knew how vulnerable she was becoming with each passing day. She thought she didn't need that. So, with a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and resolution plastered on her face.

On her way to their table, said blonde intercepted her and cutely asked for another dance to which she complied immediately. Brittany held her from the waist with one hand while holding her other one close to her heart. Santana smiled up at her as she placed her hand on Brittany's neck, playing with the little hairs there and after a minute, she decided to press, yet again.

"You should have brought Camille."

"Stop it," She whispered as she closed her blue eyes.

Santana eyed her curiously, slowing her steps in time with the taller woman "What? I'm just saying..."

"What do you want from me, Santana?" Brittany softly questioned with a head tilt to the side.

"Britt, I'm not-"

The blonde interrupted "Do you really want me to step away? Is that what you want?"

Santana looked around the crowded dance floor in the middle of the huge garden and remained silent while sad blue eyes bored into her.

"Ok then. You won't have to worry about me anymore. I'll stop pushing you," Brittany said with genuine defeat "But you have to stop too and I-" She took a deep breath "I just hope that someday you can let yourself trust again."

"I hope so too… Britt, look at me please," She searched for her blues. "You're my best friend and nothing can change that."

The tight-lipped smile was her only answer and Brittany suddenly felt like drowning. When had they come to this? Maybe she shouldn't have pressured Santana. Maybe she shouldn't have followed her silly game. Maybe she should have stepped away when Santana first asked.

Santana saw her thinking and attempted to move out of the semi embrace but Brittany held onto her.

"Can we still have the rest of the night like before this conversation?" Her voice sounded so small that broke Santana's heart and made her feel like crying. She nodded and gave her a chaste kiss on a cheek.

Keeping her word was something Brittany was good at and she did what Santana asked of her. They kept the distance as best as they could with Rachel loud disapproval when she knew about Brittany's now girlfriend Camille. Why didn't she keep fighting for Santana? And her answer was simple _"She doesn't want me to and I'm giving her what she wants."_

Those few weeks were the longest in Santana's life because she only saw Brittany on the few occasions they all got together; Rachel, Mike and Tina, Sam and Mercedes and even Brody. No more movie nights or Pierce Sundays or Lopez Saturdays, just the daily texts with articles and random but interesting facts.

But it was a Saturday when Santana, after passing for an hour on her living room, decided to call her, feeling the urge to do so.

She was about to hung up thinking Brittany was probably with Camille when a male voice answered.

"Mike?"

"Oh, hi Santana." He responded unusually serious.

Her frown deepened "Uhm, hi… Is Brittany with you?"

Mike cleared his throat "Yeah, I brought her to the hospital. She had a little accident-"

"What!? How is she? What happened?" She asked frantically and was already grabbing her purse and keys and darting out of the apartment in her flip flops, short shorts and simple grey shirt.

"She cut her upper arm. She'll need stitches but she'll be fine. Don't worry,"

Her pace was frantic "Where are you?" She asked and in 20 minutes she was making her way through the ER while calling her mother and waving at Mike, who immediately stood up and greeted the worried woman. He had seen Santana's mother already and she assured him that she would take care of Brittany.

Dr Lopez appeared, looking tired from an extremely long emergency surgery that had prevented her from spending that Saturday with her daughter.

"She's fine. A real life Mark Sloan is fixing that nasty cut,"

"Can I see her?"

"Of course but she's sleeping. She passed out when she saw the needle." Maribel said in an amused tone, getting away with a knowing chuckle from her daughter.

Santana was relieved when she saw her peacefully half sitting on the gurney but winced at the almost done cut and the blood stains on her shirt and jeans. There were 8 stitches on her arm and while the plastic surgeon was cleaning his perfect work, Mike told her that Brittany didn't want to call her parents and threated him to not do so.

"And I know she was just coming back to the site from the airport. That Camille girl went to Vancouver or some place in Canada."

He was telling Santana when the Dr finished and gave them the indications to take care of it and Maribel filled his prescription which consisted in antibiotics and pain medication because a small shard had reached muscle.

Brittany started to stir awake, squinting and wincing as she moved her arm but smiled hazily when she noticed Santana's presence.

"Hey San, what are you doing here?"

Santana moved closer to remove some lose strands of blonde out of her face "Since you have threatened Mike is he spills to your family I'm going to take care of you. And it's not an option."

Brittany chuckled at the determination "Ok nurse Santana."

They thanked the Dr and Maribel and left the hospital with Mike following them to Brittany's apartment to leave her car, which needed a good wash on the passenger seat to remove the blood.

Desperate for a shower, Brittany went straight to the bathroom as soon as Santana removed the bandages. She peeled off her clothes slower than usual and got under the spraying water, washing away the red. Santana found her favourite cotton pants and tank top along with boxer shorts and left them on the sink, avoiding looking at the silhouette behind the fogged glass.

Once comfortably dressed, Santana prepared her a light dinner and Brittany felt strangely at home with her there. Her wound was uncovered while they were hanging and talking like not so old times. When they realized it was midnight they got ready for bed and Santana carefully wrapped her arm again.

Leaving the dim lights on, Santana climbed onto bed with Brittany following her; Brittany inched closer to her and pulled the sheets up carefully wrapping her injured arm around a slim waist. Santana took Brittany's other arm so she could play with her fingers in long silence.

"You scared me," She confessed barely above a whisper.

Brittany took her hand in hers and placed it close to her heart. Santana smiled feeling the steady beating of the organ "I'm fine. I'm here."

Santana just looked into her blue eyes and slowly moved her hand over Brittany's face. She felt Brittany catching her breath as she caressed her skin.

Slowly, Santana moved even closer to the blonde and let her forehead rest against Brittany's, breathing the same air. Brittany swallowed hard and had her eyes closed when she felt the pair of soft lips on her own. She couldn't believe Santana was kissing her.

It was soft and barely there. Santana's lips lingered on Brittany's for a moment before slowly pulling away to look into blue eyes once again. It felt like their hearts were going to jump out of their chests but both were smiling incredulously.

_Was it really happening? _The kiss only lasted mere seconds, but it felt like an eternity with Santana savouring the first taste of her tender lips. However short and innocent, the kiss was unlike any other kiss; it ignited the sleeping flame.

Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist ignoring the sharp pain and bumped their noses sweetly.

_Can we possibly ignore everything until morning or at least for a few hours? Just pretending that everything is like it should?_ Were the unspoken words.

Then as if she snapped out of a trance, Santana took Brittany's face in her hands and kissed her again, this time fervently and demanding, turning completely into Brittany, who pulled her even closer by the waist thrusting her hips. Brittany drove her tongue into Santana's mouth without second thought and swirled it against the soft tongue waiting inside. And after what felt like hours of wet and frantic kissing, Brittany's hands made their way under her shirt to touch and feel warm and soft skin, kicking the covers off the bed.

Santana moaned into her mouth and in one bold and sudden move, Brittany laid completely on top of Santana, making her spread her legs for a more comfortable position. The blonde moved her kisses to her neck and her hands roamed further up her shirt to caress perfect breasts. Santana was already surrendering to her while Brittany kissed her everywhere and held on to her squirming hips, meticulously enjoying the taste of Santana's skin.

"I want you so much," Santana confessed in a daze with her eyes darker than usual. She had stopped thinking the moment she claimed pink lips and everything quickly escalated, not being able to contain what the heart demanded for longer.

Brittany's hands were all over her, touching her hungrily. She tugged at Santana's bunched shirt and as she could, took it off of her to latch on Santana's breasts for the first time. Her throbbing member was painfully hard by then. She heard and felt Santana gasp and moan as her mouth sucked one dark nipple first to then the other. Santana arched her back, whimpering as she felt the pressure on her core and daringly started undoing the string of her cotton pants. Brittany heard her loud and clear and released Santana's breast to slide her pants off of her. She stood beside the bed and undressed completely locking eyes with Santana. Dark ones lowered the gaze and fixated on the impressive erection, making Santana bite on her lower lip in anticipation.

Brittany climbed back up and kneeled in between her legs as her thumbs gently tugged at the shorts and flimsy underwear while her mouth worked its way down Santana's body and her hands finally freed her of clothing. She kissed her belly button and sat back up to meet dark eyes with her body tingling all over. Brittany used her knee to spread her legs and as Santana willingly spread them wider, Brittany smiled at how beautiful she looked with her black hair splayed on the pillow.

After a moment of just admiring the beauty before her, Brittany purposely reached for her drawer but Santana stopped her "I'm still on them," She informed referring to the pills she was taking to regulate her cycle. She didn't remember she had forgotten about them once or twice.

"Come kiss me." Santana whispered out of breath.

Brittany obediently complied and kissed Santana softly, gently brushing her lips against the corner of her mouth. "Everything is perfect." Brittany said lowly as she covered Santana with her body. Santana trembled when she felt Brittany's swollen member resting against her lower stomach, waiting. She turned her face so that she could return the kisses with all of her passion.

Brittany smoothed the dark hair from her face with such awe that had Santana lost in adoration. "You're mine" She stated, her voice laced with tenderness.

Santana could only utter a trembling "I am."

Her lips trailed hot kisses along her neck and her tongue licked the sweet sweat making Santana squirm under her, feeling the same urges to feel her fuller breasts pressed up against Brittany's.

Brittany grunted as she moved her hips suggestively and managed to slid a hand in between their bodies. She shamelessly caressed Santana's folds and nearly lost her mind when she felt how wet she was. Brittany didn't know how much longer she could resist without falling into Santana so she gently slid one finger inside of her. Brittany could feel her inner muscles clenching around her finger as she pumped a few times. Her wound protested throughout everything but it didn't matter. Not when she had Santana like this, lost in the feeling of her.

"Please Brittany," Santana pleaded out of breath. "I need..." Her voice trailed off.

"What do you need, baby?"

"I need you." she rasped.

With kind movements, Brittany retrieved her finger from her and lifted her hips to accommodate her more than willing member, ready to enter Santana but not quite touching her yet. Her breath was uneven, looking down at the intimate moment and offering an option but Santana placed her hands firmly on her sharp hips and pulled Brittany towards her, giving the permission.

Brittany sighed at the warm and moist sensation and finally allowed herself to do what she'd been dreaming about for so long and slowly entered her, inch by inch claiming Santana. Brittany started slowly, pushing in and pulling back to allow Santana's body to get used to the pleasant intrusion.

Santana moaned with each drive but Brittany stilled her hips to look into dark hooded eyes for a moment, caressing her forehead and tracing her swollen lips with utter craving. Santana was undone by the gesture and lifted her head to join their lips in an impatient kiss. Brittany kept kissing her when she sheathed herself completely within Santana, feeling her stretching to accommodate her.

Santana smiled tremulously into her mouth as she began to move, softly thrusting at first. Their kisses turned sloppy as Santana gasped for air. On pure primal instinct, Santana began to move her hips beneath her, rising to meet her thrusts as Brittany kept inside of her, making her feel full. Her tanned legs snaked around Brittany, allowing her to reach even further inside, going deeper with each push earning raspy moans.

"Santana, Santana…" She chanted.

Brittany's movements grew faster and harder, and Santana was reduced to a whimpering mess. She sank her fingers into her skin, raking her nails on her strong back as Santana tried to get even closer to the woman taking her. She gasped, feeling her body begin to tremble with Brittany mercilessly teasing her with her mouth as she entered her, swallowing the increasing whimpers.

"Britt, Brittany…"

The feeling of Santana clenching around her stiff shaft was more than Brittany could bear and thrusting deeply one last time, she grunted harshly and Santana felt the liquid warmness blossoming inside of her, filling her completely with Brittany essence. Heavy breathing and pants resonated on the bedroom.

She had been dreaming about this every night and it finally happened. With Santana's body and her own still slightly shaking and slick with sweat, Brittany sneaked her arms around her shoulders and held her tightly. They kissed hazily for a few minutes and their eyes met smiling in satisfaction. She rested her head on Santana's forehead, breathing each other in and without moving out of the warmness still encompassing her.

Skin against skin, Brittany had disarmed her completely for the first time.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
With every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try to forget your past_

_and simply be Mine …_


	8. Free falling

_Earlier than scheduled again due to the longest wait in the history of delayed flights... Anyway, we start some drama in this one and probably will take me a little longer to update next chapter as I'm finally home after almost 3 months of working away. Haven't done anything holyday related and family thngs are sure to happen. I'm hoping the in betweens of the next to two weeks will suffice to write. Thanks to all of your reviews and silent readers. Love, T xoxoxo_

_Come undone- Duran Duran youtube /watch?v=spl_ro-Yv5s_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Free falling.**

"Where's my little seed at?"

"Britt! Don't call him that," Santana chastised playfully as she was combing silky blonde hair while a babbling Dominic was entertained with a plastic cube. Strong arms encircled her waist.

Brittany chuckled "But he is," She said planting a resounding kiss to full lips before gently taking her baby to shower him in kisses "Hola pollito!"

"Pollito?"

"Yeah, this yellow onesie reminded me of a chicken," She pointed out in between smooches "You're my big yellow chicken. My pollito!" Dominic laughed his little butt off as Brittany held him in the air while tickling his rounded tummy with playful bites. Santana watched dreamily.

"Good to see your Spanish it's switching to non-naughty words." Santana mused.

"I have new ones," She wiggled her fair eyebrows at the mother of her baby "But I'll tell them to you later because I'm actually starving for food right now. I'll take a quick shower, ok."

At that, Santana remembered something and practically sprinted out of the nursery, calling over her shoulder "Change your son's diaper first!"

Brittany frowned and held the baby in front of her, looking at his smiling face questioningly "Didn't you just have a bath?"

With the impromptu distraction, Santana darted inside their bedroom and was quick to hide the small velvet case. The ring she had chosen earlier was waiting for Brittany to say yes.

_We'll try to stay blind  
to the hope and fear outside …_

Santana was on her back when she slowly opened her eyes to the dim light still enveloping the room. She checked the clock and saw that it was a little past 5 in the morning. She couldn't believe what had happened. She couldn't even remember the last time _it_ happened. She felt warm and secure, enveloped in Brittany. Looking down, she saw her sound asleep nestled against her ample chest, the side of her face pressed shamelessly against her skin allowing her heartbeats to accompany the journey through dreamland. Her long legs tangled with tanned ones.

Smiling sleepily, she remembered the previous events and her fingers started to play with the blonde tresses. Her smiled turned coy when she recalled how Brittany had taken her a second time soon after their first lovemaking; more languid kisses and her fingers running along her back muscles were enough for Brittany to start moving again accompanied with Santana's quiet little whimpers, refusing to leave her empty.

After a few minutes of fresh memories, she spotted little red stains on Brittany's bandages and a worried frown etched upon her face. As steadily as she could, she glided out of Brittany's grasp not wanting to wake her up but the woman was practically dead to the world. Santana stood up and felt a foreign sensation slowly leaking out of her as she walked to the bathroom; she bit her swollen lips in acknowledgement.

Dressing in some of Brittany's clothes that were a little loose on her, she gathered what she needed. She saw Brittany still sleeping profoundly and cuddling the pillow where Santana had been. She watched her for a moment and then kneeled next to her, one leg dangling off the bed and began to coerce Brittany back into consciousness kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forehead and a chaste kiss to her slightly parted lips.

She called her name uncountable times before Brittany slowly started to stir. It took her a while but hearing that raspy voice calling for her was enough motivation.

"Hey sleepyhead," Santana said as she caressed her face.

"Hi," Brittany breathed, slowly regaining consciousness. Santana swept blonde hair from her face and traced her lips with a thumb making her smile. Brittany made an attempt to do the same but winced audibly as a stinging pain shot right through her upper arm.

"Britt," Santana grimaced as well "Can you sit for a bit? I need to check on your arm."

Brittany nodded, closing her eyes at the painful sensation and did as she was told. She didn't bother at her nakedness and just dropped a pillow on her lap for support while Santana was already unwrapping the wound with utmost care. She examined it and after been sure the stitches were intact, she gave Brittany the medication and proceeded to clean it.

Blue eyes watched her closely and Brittany could smell her own traces on Santana, making her stretch her lips in a bashful manner. She'd later discover it would be her favourite thing.

"You have to be more careful. You were lucky it's just this cut. Promise to take better care of yourself?"

Brittany just nodded, flinching a little as she felt some pressure from Santana's fingers. When she told Santana that she had tripped and smashed a window pane against the corner of a wall, she had omitted that she was looking at her iPhone the entire time debating whether or not to call her or send a message. Brittany didn't see where she was going and it was downright dangerous considering the place she was in. But, to avoid any sense of guilt, she blamed it all on the stupid sole of her work boot…

As Santana was finishing, her eyes became heavier with the exhaustion finally catching up to her fully "Sleep again, Britt. I'll call your parents later in the morning, ok?" The sweetness on her voice lulled her to doze quickly than anticipated.

She sluggishly laid down again, snuggling on the pillows "Sleep with me?"

Santana chuckled but conceded the wish, lying face to face with her. Brittany, already on sleep way, dropped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck. They both sighed profoundly and the blonde was swift to re-join Morpheus.

Brittany felt disappointed and a sense of dread invaded her when she woke up to the constant buzzing of the door around noon, announcing her family and the empty space on her bed. Santana had left her without a word.

Santana was good, at hiding and ignoring that is. And she chose to do so with her feelings and the recent events but it would prove to be a boiling point about to blow again, for they had crossed the physical barrier twice on just a few hours. So, after ignored calls, texts and a few visits, Brittany was holding onto the diminishing patience she had left. She thought it was rather convenient since she had decided on waiting for Camille to come back and amicably end things that shouldn't have started in the first place. She didn't think her first encounter with sneaky Santana to be at her brother's house.

"Hey girl, I didn't expect to see you," Puzzled, Mercedes voiced when she saw her walking up the porch. Of course, fair brows furrowed in confusion while scratching her healing forearm.

"I know, I couldn't make it yesterday as usual. But it's a good Friday, isn't it?"

Mercedes was already suspicious of them when she learnt Santana spent the night _taking care_ of her and saw Brittany's sheets discarded on her hamper and of course, recognizing Santana's grey shirt from under her pillow when Maddie found it was a ringing bell.

The by now conflicted woman was about to try and explain when the black car with the four circles brand appeared on the roadway leading to the home entrance. Mercedes swallowed and cleared her throat and Brittany just took a seat on the front steps, acting as nonchalantly as her hammering heart could allow. She steadily watched as Santana unstrapped Maddie from the booster car seat and the girl immediately ran to her aunt's arms, almost knocking her down.

Discreetly, Santana took advantage of the distraction and greeted saying goodbye to Mercedes. Maddie leaped off Brittany's hold to thank her for the hilarious movie and early dinner with a hearty kiss. The gesture earned a chuckle from the three adults and in a blink Brittany was standing next to Santana, kissing her cheek in the same manner.

Nervously, Santana returned the darling child to Brittany's arms in silence.

"Baby girl, let's go wake up your daddy. He was eager to see you,"

"It's fine Mercedes, I really need to go. Thank you and I hope to see you soon little lady." Santana declared, soundly kissing the girl again and wasted no time in climbing back on her car to speed away, leaving Brittany to think as much as she could with the presence of Maddie demanding her attention.

"You want to talk about the awkward post hook-up tension the 2 of you have going on? Not to mention the fact that you have a girlfriend somewhere up in Canada…" Mercedes whispered to Brittany as her daughter loudly ran inside the house calling for her dad.

Brittany wasn't surprised with the enquiry "No, I just- I need to talk to her first. Santana I mean."

"Whatever you need white sugar, whatever you need I'm here, we're here." Were Mercedes ever present words of reassurance.

That night for the first time in years, Brittany decided to take the Saturday off and sleep in. She fell asleep around 4 in the morning, woke up at 8 to have breakfast and watched some episodes of Friends to lighten her mood before falling asleep again until past 2 in the afternoon. She kept to Friends while eating a well-served salad for lunch and after an hour she decided to do something she hadn't done for months now.

Comfortably geared in track shorts, sports bra and loose tank top she grabbed her trainers and headed out for a much needed run to relief the stress washing over her, both from work and Santana. She knew just the right place; the park where they- she used to take Maddie when she was with her on some weekends. She didn't think she'd find Santana again there either.

Music was blaring from the earplugs while Brittany was on the middle of her usual 4 laps when she spotted the oh so familiar figure walking to the parking lot with book and keys in hand. She didn't realize Santana watched her closely the entire time and decided to leave before giving in and to avoid possible questionings from the blonde. Picking up the speed again and ripping the armband with her iPod, she snapped and practically sprinted towards Santana to demand her attention by vehemently closing back the door of the car and turning Santana by the elbow to face her, letting out a surprised wail.

"I know I'm in no position to even talk to you but I just can't-" She huffed "You won't answer any of my calls, my texts and when I went to see you I know you were there but didn't open the door for me," Brittany paused, taking a dangerous step forward "Then you just text me to tell me how busy you have been but do have time for Rachel, my niece and that book." She pointed to the item, shaking slightly along with the keys in Santana's left hand.

"Brittany, it's not like we-"

"Stop hiding and pretend nothing happened because it did, Santana. It damn well happened and we need to talk about it,"

Santana gulped and was practically trapped against her car. She was having a really hard time with the blonde's proximity, not to mention the sweat glistening on the evening sun, streaking orange light around them. Warm breath flowed on her face and Santana felt almost fainting with their lips just an inch away and Brittany's body pressing daringly against her making her remember.

"We need to- I need time… Think of the… Yeah, I need that." Santana rambled while looking at pink lips. Blue eyes blazing into her with uncovered longing. She slowly stepped aside, guiding their bodies and was able to open the door with her free hand and sneaked inside as she could feeling the resolve slipping out of her grip.

Brittany watched as the car disappeared from sight for a good 5 minutes before huffing loudly and rubbing her face furiously with the hand not holding the manhandled iPod. She was fuming when she got to her vehicle and was driving home. Her inner monologue was telling her to kept calm and wait, but to no avail. She really wanted to do things properly but Camille's absence was poorly timed and it was making everything so much more difficult. Her heart was still racing when she stopped at a red light, her sound system alive with Adam Levine's voice _Trying to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes, trying to tell you stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath… Yeah I stopped using my head, using my head let it all go…_

She rolled her eyes at the catchy song and continued for a block before looking at the sides of the road to make an illegal U-turn on impulse, speeding to the destination she was sure could avoid for a few days more.

If you ask her now, Brittany wouldn't remember the speed or the rapid steps she took from the parking lot to the building; she wouldn't remember the neighbour who eyed her curiously but let her in because he knew her as the hot blonde that often was with the other hot one living in the 15. However she would always remember the short walk out of the elevator and the following hours.

Brittany was almost in front of Santana's apartment when she saw her storming out of the door but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the dishevelled blonde standing there. On impulse as well, Santana had decided she was going to see her and hoped that maybe on the way, she would clear her mind and decide against it. But Brittany made her decision much easier than she had thought.

"Santana, I-" Brittany started to say when the woman took the fastest strides and jumped on her, wrapping her legs around her waist. She could barely breathe and managed to hold Santana when she felt the desired full lips upon her own, showing her the exact urgency behind her actions.

Soon, Brittany was backed against the wall with Santana in her arms kissing her with abandon and moaning quietly at the strokes of her lascivious tongue. It didn't take long before Brittany started to feel the blood flowing hastily, enhancing the pull on her stomach. Santana noticed as she lowered her hips and whimpered into her mouth at the friction she was already creating. They were so immersed in each other that they missed the first loud cough but heard the second one, followed by a useful remark that snapped them out, out of breath.

"Get inside; your door's already open."

Without looking to the man's retreating form, Brittany walked the few steps inside the apartment with Santana still perched on her and closed the door with a foot. The second they were inside, Brittany had her naked and when she was satisfied with the trembling of Santana's body provoked by her unrelenting tongue and hands, her clumsy steps guided them to the living room, landing gracefully on the couch. The ragged breath was escaping their lungs and Brittany ceased all movements to look up at Santana's expression. Her dark eyes were closed, savouring Brittany's taste on her lips.

Slowly, Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana by the waist, pulling her as she delivered a well-placed thrust, evidencing arousal on the fabric of her shorts. Biting her bottom lip, Santana prevented a loud moan and scooted back on Brittany's thighs to, without breaking eye contact, lower the track shorts along with the boxer-briefs, freeing the hard member. One of Santana's hands surrounded the warm flesh, weighing the thickness. After a few slow pumps that had Brittany lost in the sight and sensations, Santana carefully poisoned herself above her and slowly lowered her hips, impaling herself on Brittany. Blue eyes watched in amazement as her member gradually disappeared inside Santana, making her whimper and throw her head back, holding onto her shoulders.

"Oh fuck, Santana…"

Looking at her blues again, Santana began to rotate her hips progressively as kind hands explored her stomach, continuing the journey to her full chest that was a handful for the eager blonde. Santana observed Brittany's face as her movements became urgent, having them both moaning and whimpering. Thrusting up, Brittany sat like a snapping band to taste her breasts, sucking loudly on them as the slapping of skin against skin resonated as well. Santana could only keep the pace for a few more minutes before forcefully kissing Brittany sloppily as she came with a high-pitched whimper of Brittany's name. The blonde hid her face on the crook of her neck and her hands found purchase on Santana's waist again to keep her moving, searching for her release. Low grunts and five more hard pumps were what it took to fill Santana.

With hearts racing, their limp bodies fell on the backrest of the couch; Santana huddled on Brittany's buzzing body. Still with flushed cheeks, their breathing returned to normal and after several minutes of just staying in position, Brittany finally talked through a chuckle as she saw how sweaty they were.

"I need a shower,"

Santana giggled "We both do."

So slowly, Santana moved back on her thighs allowing Brittany to slip out and see everything they had done. She smirked subtly as her essence slowly leaked out of her. Santana saw her expression and rolled her eyes as she stood up. Brittany followed her like a lost puppy.

Unspoken, it was agreed to suspend the reality.

Santana didn't deny Brittany's touches and gave Brittany her caresses. She let Brittany have her in every possible way, and she took her- in the shower, bend over the sink, over the counter- sometimes hard and unrelenting, others lazy and slow.

Brittany started to wake up. The sun brightening the room in the late Sunday afternoon as she was spooning Santana's smooth naked body and had an arm loosely wrapped around her stomach, the other arm underneath the pillow they were sharing. She nuzzled her hair, inhaling the distinct scent; after a while, she started to sluggishly run her fingertips up and down her side and began to thrust her hips causing Santana to stir, voicing inarticulate sounds in acknowledgement. Brittany lightly kissed her cheek and neck, moaning silently as the rest of her body started to react to the lazy grinding against her front.

Santana was slowly waking up but was fully aware of what would come next. She was quick to open her legs for Brittany, who with one hand nudged the tip of her hard member into her, slowly pushing in. Brittany dropped her forehead onto a tanned shoulder when she was all the way inside Santana and dropped a wet kiss there; both started to pant and their breathing became heavier as the thrusts began in a hazy rhythm. Twisting her head, Santana kissed her messily and Brittany still could taste herself on Santana's tongue.

Quiet little whimpers escaped them; their movements became more intense with Brittany pumping into her with need. Soon she was lost in Brittany's uncanny ability to fill her heart and body. Brittany continued thrusting her harder all the while with unrestrained hunger. She slowed down, but then moved fast again enjoying the distinct whines that were coming out of Santana with each deliberate plunge.

"Te amo, te amo..." Brittany whispered out of breath.

"Brittany!" It came out as a high-pitched moan and was the last coherent word uttered.

Brittany wordlessly drove her to lay completely on her stomach, pulling her thick member halfway out to then pushed it back all the way in, countless times again, over and over. Brittany was positioned flat across Santana's back and practically mounted her. It felt amazing to have Brittany that way, entirely over her. Brittany kept thrusting, grinding her hips with each push and effectively getting Santana in a heightened aroused state. It didn't take long for Brittany to bring her to the edge before holding her hips down and taking her hard and fast. With her open mouth pressed to Santana's neck, they loudly came together.

Time seemed to stop again as both were slowly regaining consciousness. Santana was on the verge of passing out and Brittany grinned drowsily as she saw the mess she made on the already messy sheets when she pulled out. Sleep claimed them soon after, entangled together.

Another long and steamy shower later they were silently having a much delayed lunch, exchanging private looks and knowing smiles. Santana smile grew fonder looking at Brittany dressed in clothes that were a little small for her.

But their bubble burst when Santana's attention was caught by her long forgotten buzzing mobile. Many missed calls and texts awaited her as well.

"Hello?"

"Hi Santana! Sorry to bother you but is Brittany with you by any chance? I know you guys used to spend Sundays together," The chirpy voice replied.

Camille was calling her, asking for _her_ girlfriend. _How the hell did she get her number?_ Santana closed her eyes, letting out a dreading sigh. Guilt instantly washed over her while blue eyes watched her sudden sombre expression. She had fallen deeper than she wanted, her brain didn't work and her heart and body took over.

Santana was pale when she answered after clearing her throat "Camille, hi. She's with me, she's here with me,"

"Ah, I knew it! I've been calling her since yesterday… Anyway, how are you? I feel like I haven't' seen you in ages and you're my girl's bestie." _Her girl._

She covered her mouth for an instant "I'm good, everything's fine," Santana muttered as she walked towards a conflicted Brittany "I'll let you talk to your girlfriend ok. Take care." She shoved the phone into Brittany's hands. The blonde sent her a pleading look but Santana avoided her eyes and with a deep breath, Brittany began to speak with Camille as minutes seemed to tick slowly.

"Yeah, ok. You- you too." Brittany mumbled, glad the woman couldn't see her worried frown at the sight of Santana stilled form and lost gaze. She walked away and stopped in the middle of the hallway, giving her back to Brittany, who followed her closely.

"You have to go."

"Santana-"

"No! You have to go," She repeated "This is so wrong." Her tone was cold but her eyes were full of tears. She couldn't believe how weak she was, how careless she had acted. Selfish.

Brittany turned her around gently "It's not wrong. We could never be wrong."

"But it is!"

"It's not! I know it isn't the best time but everything was meant to happen sooner or later,"

Santana struggled to keep her blue eyes but raised her voice to spat "We fucked all weekend when you have a girlfriend!"

"It wasn't like that! It wasn't just _fucking. _Don't give me that," An angry voice answered.

Santana chuckled bitterly "I already gave you more than I should have. Now please, please go." She really needed to be away from Brittany, she knew she was powerless when it came to the blonde. It was like all rational thoughts left her around that uninhibited smile and adored blue.

Her dark eyes pleaded again when her voice faltered and the tears drifted down her cheeks. Brittany was starting to cry at the pained woman and couldn't deny her request. Right now it was better for Santana to be away from her. She would deal with the consequences later.

Unknowingly, their most loved and cherished consequence was already 2 weeks along.

_Can't ever kept from falling apart at the seams?  
Can I believe you're taking my heart to pieces …_


	9. Holding back the tide

_Hey! Thanks so much for reading and the increasing reviews, they all prompt me to finish this chapter sooner than anticipated. Keep them up ;) We still have 4 or so chapters to go according to my outline. Thanks again and hope you'll keep enjoying =) Hopefully, this won't be the last chapter of the year, promise to do my best ;)_

_Get it right- Lea Michele youtube /watch?v=qfjp9tqgrHk_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Holding back the tide.**

Brittany stepped into their apartment formerly known as Santana's and even though she was late, she felt giddy just thinking of _her _Santana and their baby cherub waiting for her. She gradually slowed her pace, taking in the glowing light permeating the living room; candles were lit all around and a Winnie the Pooh lightshow lamp complimented the illumination with the adorable characters slowly circling about.

She saw her baby snuggled on his bouncer on top of the centre table, sleeping soundly with a bright pacifier in his mouth. Brittany sat in front of him and smiled running her long fingers through the baby blonde silkiness, chuckling quietly when a heavily slumbering Dominic let out a faint babble while suckling on the binky through a tiny smile. The darling boy had one of his socks balled in a tight chubby fist; he hated them and always managed to take them off. Brittany kissed his nose and forehead before taking in his outfit. The white onesie had an inscription that caught her attention and left no room for words.

_Mommy, Will you marry my Mami? _

Brittany let out a heartfelt laugh and her eyes immediately searched for Santana.

"I used to wonder how you made me love you without even trying to," Santana began speaking with a velvety tone from behind Brittany and slowly walked around the couch and towards her, kneeling before her "You see, the truth is that I'll never know; there is no reason because every day is something different," Tanned fingers began playing with longer ones; Brittany mutely watching her in adoration "Like the smile you're giving me right now, or the way your eyes look when you want to kiss me or the quiet little noises you make right before waking up; even when I drive you crazy and your cheeks pink while you talk sense into me… It doesn't matter Britt because you found me and believe in me, in the love we could have. In the love we have,"

Both gazed back at the sleeping baby with sweet beams on their lips and Brittany silently pulled Santana to sit sideways on her lap, her strong arms encircling her waist and Santana's hands cradled her face, smoothing back some loose blonde hair before resuming her speech.

"I'm so in love with you, baby and I'm thankful you never gave up on me. You erased my past and gave me a new future to build together. With you I'm not scared anymore. You are my Sally," Tears started to drift down their faces, Santana sniffled "Though there is no guarantee and we can't know what tomorrow holds, the way you love me and I love you gives me hope and If you let me, I'll try to keep you falling in love me the way you do for as long as you want me."

Santana expectantly presented the beautiful ring to the crying woman. Brittany frantically nodded, chuckling through her happy tears "Yes, yes, yes!" She repeated as Santana put the ring on her finger. Brittany captured her lips in a long, languid kiss that spoke without words. They probably stayed that way for an hour, just basking in each other.

"You proposed to me… I'm going to be your wife," Brittany murmured in awe against her collarbone, earning a chuckle from above. "Hey, what's with Pooh and the gang? Was it Dominic's idea?" She asked playfully, looking around.

"Well, your son was been a little Mr Mcfuzzy pants with all the candle lights, so I thought his lamp would soothe him but apparently it worked better than I anticipated because he fell asleep within the minute."

Brittany silently laughed at the darling boy, smiling in his sleep "Happy dreams for a happy baby." She mused and searched for dark brown eyes again "I love you."

Santana nudged their noses together "And I, you."

_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
'Cause I can't go back and undo this  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes …  
_

"Why so serious, honey?"

"What? No, I'm just tired; it's been rough these days," Brittany answered absentmindedly while waiting for a table at a familiar restaurant. She wasn't talking about work.

Camille gave her a little smile "Poor thing. Come here then, let me kiss you," She offered and found Brittany's lips in a soft but lingering peck. The blonde was still surprised when a voice greeted them.

"Hey! Look who's here! How are you, boss?"

Brittany responded seeing Brody standing with a mute Santana before them "Real fine Weston and how many times have I told you-"

"I know, just Brittany. Sorry," The dapper man smiled bashful.

"Santana, it's so good to see you. Damn, you look great!" Camille honestly voiced. "Don't you guys want to join us? I just arrived from Vancouver and I'm starving!"

Clearing her throat and avoiding blue eyes, Santana politely declined with serious tone "No, thank you. We already had dinner so excuse us and have a good night."

The stoic posture never left Brittany and wondered why those two were alone together. She didn't miss the foreign hand on Santana's middle back but refrained from thinking ill of the harmless dinner and it was wise of her although not easy.

Brittany didn't want to wait another day to do what it was right. So once seated, they ordered and after a deafening silence in the busy place, Camille beat her to it and spoke first "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know but I hate doing this,"

Sadly smiling, Camille understood "But you have to… I kind of figured something was up because even before I left you were distant and we barely talked while I was away," She kept the rest of the thought for herself -_Not to mention I couldn't reach you over the weekend until I called Santana… _"and you have hardly looked at me. You're breaking up with me, aren't you?"

"Yes…" Brittany paused and took a deep breath, not leaving green eyes "Camille, I slept with someone else and I'm so sorry I just wasted your time because you're an amazing woman and don't deserve it."

Camille held her eyes for a whole minute and looked down with a hint of a smile. It didn't escape her that Brittany wasn't sorry for sleeping with someone else, especially since she was sure who that someone else was. She felt bad not for what she did but for waiting that long.

"I am an amazing woman but…" She took a deep breath "but I'm not Santana." Camille stated in mild defeat and shook her head, mostly to herself "Brittany, I would have to be blind or plain stupid to not notice. You were very clear since the beginning and to be honest, I thought it was so strange of her to introduce us in the first place but the truth is I liked you a lot when I saw you and really wanted to meet you… And I'm glad that I did,"

The blonde was speechless for a moment, her jaw dropped; she wasn't expecting that reaction but after a moment, she regained her tongue "It was wrong of me to let things escalate with you when I'm- when my heart wasn't in it. I had no right to-"

"Hey… I'm a grown up woman and I was perfectly aware of what I was getting into. I think I liked you too much to let the opportunity pass because I knew it, Brittany. I knew you two have something more than a friendship but I chose to ignore it." Camille shrugged.

"Still, it wasn't fair for you,"

"Maybe not and I'm not justifying what happened because well, it is what it is…" She bit her lips and quieted for a second "We had a great time. I care about you; I mean, I'm not about to go out with the two of you anytime soon but we're good friends as well, aren't we?"

"Yeah, yeah we are." Brittany allowed herself a tight-lipped smile.

Long dinner with drinks after, it was around midnight when Camille returned her home. The woman hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek for a long moment. Brittany smiled in relief, returning the gesture. "Remember about the wedding, ok?" She said as she was climbing back in the car.

"I'll think about it." Brittany winked at her while politely closing the door for Camille. The car disappeared from sight and her mind wandered again, walking slowly over the sidewalk. She was so deep in thought she missed the other person approaching her.

"Enjoyed your night?"

Brittany jumped "Shit!" She frowned when she saw her standing there, in the middle of the sidewalk "San, are you all right? What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by and saw you," Santana said nonchalantly, her small hands in the pants' pockets while blue eyes watched her closely. Just passing by meant 20 minutes in the opposite direction and a quick security check to enter the complex although Santana was a familiar visitor.

"Are you drunk?"

Santana shook her head once.

"I broke up with Camille," It blurted out of pink lips after the lapse of silence.

"Did you tell her about what I did?"

A deep frown marred Brittany's features "I wanted everything to happen and I was the one with the girlfriend at the time so is my issue to deal with," She rubbed her temple at the disbelieving look on her face "It was meant to happen; _we_ are not wrong."

Santana snapped "You cheated on her with me! I can't believe how easy everything is for you. How can you do that? I'm going nuts just wondering how the hell you can make me do things I shouldn't have, I shouldn't feel!"

"Because you want those things too, damn it! You love me!" Brittany countered fervently, piercing again the quiet of their surroundings.

Santana recoiled and faltered, both from the tone of her voice and the certainty behind Brittany's words "I- I don't…" She took a step back "You shouldn't have broken up with her, it was just sex," She delivered with a small voice.

"Oh my God! For how long- Why do you keep doing this?" She closed her eyes in aggravation, rubbing her face.

"What? I'm just saying the truth," She shrugged.

Brittany paced around, trying to calm herself but failed as she stood in front of Santana, challenging her "You're not! You're lying to yourself because you're still a scared girl! I am not like your father and I'm certainly not like that stupid girl that broke your heart and left you without a look back… Santana, I don't know what to do anymore; you keep pushing and pushing me away because you're afraid to be cut again… You're too damn afraid to just fall, to admit you do love me as much as I love you,"

Santana smirked weakly as the truth of her words stung as well but stubbornly refused to back down "Aren't you pretentious… How can you be so sure?"

"I know, Santana. You have told me so many times before and I'm not just talking about your kisses and caresses," Brittany half smiled daringly.

"I wouldn't be so certain of it. The sex was really, really good, it might cloud your mind and judgement." Santana regretted her words as they left her lips. What was she thinking? Why the hell?

Brittany slowly nodded, her gaze drifting down to her own feet before the tears started to appear on her blue eyes. She cleared her throat before looking at Santana again. "Say everything you want to spite me but you're mistaken if you think I'm just going to stop having all these feelings for you and run away. I'm already in so deep, San, but we can't go on like this while I wait for you. I love you too much for that."

She didn't wait for another childish response. Her fingers trailed in between her long blonde locks as she walked away and inside her building, leaving a crying Santana stunned in place. The sad and pained expression Brittany wasn't able to conceal would stay with her.

Days seemed to pass by slowly. Brittany practically disappeared to let things calm and give her the space Santana thought she needed. It proved to be excruciating for both of them. The blonde barely slept and was going through her days mechanically and Santana slept more than usual. But that was for a different reason she would later suspect. She was 4 weeks along.

Months of negotiations finally paid off; Brittany's most important contribution to her company was in the form of a huge deal with a global industrial company she was able to sign and the account alone was ensuring Unicorp's future. That was the reason why Santana found herself first thing in the morning sitting at one of the conference rooms along with 10 other people and an excited Brody next to her.

She wasn't paying attention at all to the things Sam was saying. Her eyes seemed glued to the figure standing right behind him. Brittany was impeccably dressed, the black suspenders complimented the ensemble and the light makeup and high ponytail made her look even younger although the tiredness reflected on her blue eyes. Her presence commanded attention even when she wasn't speaking but her eyes never met Santana's as she scanned the small crowd.

Sam basically told the people there they were the selected group that would be leading the account and introduced a new member of the team. Santana wondered why Brittany wasn't taking the lead when she knew it was all her doing. Fact was that Brittany was planning to lay off some work and Mike along with Sam's high school friend Noah Puckerman would provide the necessary skill and experience the company required. Were they going to work directly now? Was she avoiding that by having Mike and Noah leading?

Santana felt restless; Brittany made no attempt to talk to her when everyone was exchanging congratulatory words. But what was she expecting? After all, wasn't that what she wanted? She was about to approach her when Sam's happy voice caught their attention again, inviting everyone over to his house after work time for a much deserved celebration. But it wasn't his main reason for the unusual decision, he knew his sister better than Brittany was aware of and even though Mercedes would threat to injure him for the impromptu barbecue, he would do anything to cheer her up and try to get them close again.

So, after a very vocal scolding, Mercedes agreed to her husband's wish and arranged everything as good as possible. Turns out it was better than expected, considering the little time she had to set everything up on the huge backyard but the few calls and hiring the right people were more than enough.

Maddie happily received her aunt, leaping onto her arms as was custom. She had no intentions of going to the gathering but after Sam begged her out of his own safety, she had no choice. Brittany meandered through the venue with the girl in arms, greeting and exchanging small talks; even Rachel was there, much to her surprise.

Brittany struggled to stay away from Santana but she did it anyway. She would also stay away from the alcohol considering her resolve was on the verge of breaking again and Santana shared her sentiment. When Maddie wanted to greet the woman she just lowered her and the girl ran to her, making Santana sigh in sadness and the longing was evident in her dark eyes. Her niece returned to her after half an hour of mirth with Santana, Brody and Rachel; she held on to the girl for the rest of the night, taking care of her and even putting Maddie to bed when it was the time. Santana could only observe her while regrets started to appear.

The night's atmosphere was a pleasant one. Her brother's voice and guitars filled her ears when she returned with her blonde locks flowing down her shoulders after a longer than necessary absence. Sam was singing some old school country along with Noah and Mike, providing a much cheered entertainment; these people sat on one of the largest construction companies yet they were modest folks it amazed the others.

Eventually, she had no choice but to sit at the table where Santana was because Mercedes and everyone close to her were there as well. Brittany mentally shook off the nervousness and conversed about; but not to Santana, at least not directly. Thank God the spontaneous singers caught the attention and laughter was all around to distract her. Shockingly, Rachel refrained from singing some musicals tunes and actually her voice grazed the notes of a modern song surprising Santana, who had thought they'd be bored with some Barbra or Broadway crap.

Her comment earned a chuckle from Brittany and for the first time in days, Santana looked into blue eyes for longer than a second. "_Hi"_ she mouthed and the blonde smile grew just a little in response. Their brief moment was interrupted when the applause erupted while Rachel vowed in dramatic fashion; the petite woman was all smiles when she sat down again and bumped Santana's shoulder.

Brittany heard and saw Noah start to play the guitar again with a reluctant Sam following the chords. She frowned at her brother's expression but understood as the lyrics started to flow and Sam offered an apologetic smile. Noah didn't give him the time and just decided the song out of his own heartbreak, unknowingly bringing back Brittany's melancholy. Enjoying the voice giving life to the lyrics, some were singing along, others grabbed phones and lighters in mocked antics. _I didn't wanna be here but my friends all love this bar, I don't wanna see you, but I'm wondering where you are and why am I still keeping the shirt you used to sleep in, It's been sitting there for over a year. Oh, even though you left me, you're still here... _Brittany looked at Santana for a fleeting moment before standing to excuse herself and went inside the house, followed by curious eyes. _  
_

She closed her eyes as her head hung down; hands were flat on the sink supporting her upper body. Her breathing stopped when she heard the door opened and closed; she could recognize the scent everywhere. Standing straight again, Brittany heard a smooth whisper and tentative steps.

"Are you all right?"

_No! I miss you so much. I think of you when I'm awake and dream of you when I manage to sleep. _Were the words on Brittany's mind, but instead "Yeah, don't worry." Was all she offered, walking past Santana, who was already next to her, and out of the restroom in rushed strides. Santana felt guilty for the gloom in those blue eyes and shared her pain, holding back the tears.

She was surprised when she heard Brittany reappeared, locking the door behind her. Her pace was slow and defeated as she stood behind Santana, looking at dark eyes through the mirror. They stared at each other for a while before Brittany grabbed Santana by the waist and gently turned her around to embrace her closely.

"What are you doing?" Santana murmured looking up, her fists tight around Brittany's suspenders as strong arms were enveloping her. Brittany didn't answer. Instead, she swallowed hard, rested her forehead against Santana's and closed her blue eyes with Santana imitating her actions, breathing her in.

"You have me crazy." Brittany's declaration broke the silence and leaned to kiss her, nudging her top lip with the tip of her nose when blindly searching for her willing mouth. She had Santana pressed between her and the sink, her lower back against the cold marble.

Santana sighed into her mouth and promptly opened her lips to deepen the soft but desperate kiss Brittany was offering and demanding. Brittany swallowed a quiet moan when their tongues met in a never ending dance, starving for the taste after days of not having it. Her tanned hands now on Brittany's blonde hair, playing with the silkiness between her fingers. Their kisses never seemed to halt as the pull was intensifying, growing frantic and desperate in the need for each other.

Brittany's hands wandered down Santana's sides and slowly hiked her tight stripped black and blue dress up, bunching it at her waist before effortlessly lifting her and sitting her on. She kept kissing Santana with the sound of their erratic breathing bouncing on the walls. Brittany was standing in between her legs and at the perfect height to deliver a firm thrust; Santana moaned loudly when she felt how hard Brittany was and what it meant having Brittany devouring her like that. She didn't care anymore when a hand lowered her soaked and barely-there underwear, breaking the seal with a wet pop to look at the longing on those blues that were saying so much without words.

Santana cradled Brittany's face in her hands to feel soft lips against her own again. Blue eyes remained open; her own hands unbuttoned her pants to free the stiff member from the briefs, not breaking the contact with the warm, eager mouth. Santana bit Brittany's bottom lip as she entered her in a single plunge of her hips, both whimpering at the connection. The hands on the small of her back pulling her impossibly close while her long, tanned legs encircled Brittany's waist

Staying motionless inside Santana, Brittany watched her face and tucked some dark strands behind her little ear. She gently bumped Santana's nose with her own to have dark eyes open and in a haze, Santana complied the silent request. Only then, Brittany started to move deliberately slow and deep, wordlessly showing Santana the love and need she was feeling.

It wasn't primal or raw like other times but their rhythm had such intensity that it didn't take longer for them to quietly reach higher pleasure, one after another. Fiery warmth bloomed inside Santana, making the feeling of it her favourite part.

Slowly regaining full consciousness, Brittany sweetly kissed her again and again, leaving her empty to help her to the floor, standing on unsteady legs. After parting their lips, Santana lowered her dress to then pick up the discarded underwear to put it back on while Brittany rearranged herself as well and waited. Waited for words than never left swollen lips.

Santana just caressed her face, trying to clean her smeared lipstick on the blonde to buy some time. She tried to voice her conflicted emotions but words failed to form coherently so she just stared back at Brittany who was, once again, disappointed. She was paralyzed and just watched as Brittany stepped away from her, reaching for the door handle. She was about to leave when she turned around, her cheeks still flushed; Santana opened her mouth to try and say something but couldn't.

"If this is just sex for you, then you're not good at pretending. I love you so much, Santana but it's starting to hurt me." Brittany admitted in a broken tone before she was able to leave, wanting to increase the distance between them for the very first time.

_What can you do when your good isn't good_

_enough and all that you touch tumbles down? …  
_


	10. Love so deep

_Hope everyone had a very very merry Christmas and an even better start of 2013. This year will be better, I'm sure!_

_Thanks to all of you for the time you take to read and to leave a review, it means a lot. I'm so happy you're liking this =) Now, please enjoy this one! Much love, T xoxo_

_Poison & wine- The civil wars youtube /watch?v=Y-6EwdDiopQ_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Love so deep.**

"Ay Dios mío! Brittany…"

"What?" Brittany was holding a smiling Dominic in her arms and asked as she stepped closer to an enthusiastic Maribel at the sight of her adorable grandson dressed in a onesie with a baby panda on the front.

The older woman chuckled as she reached for the babbling baby "You didn't give my daughter a chance." She said, kissing both rosy cheeks soundly.

Closing the door, Brittany frowned but was smiling as well "What do you mean, Mari?"

"He's looking more and more like you. Those eyes…" She said marvelled while Dominic managed a puzzled face to both set of eyes on him.

"You saw him yesterday. He looks the same,"

Maribel laughed "Yes, but I haven't seen him with you in a few days," Little hands started to play with her necklace while settling on the couch "How have you been, honey?" She breathed in the sweet baby scent on the blonde softness.

"Great! I was a little busy but now I'm taking my time. I can't stand to be away from your daughter and the little guy for long." Brittany stated, her voice warmer at the mention of the most important part of her life.

"I heard someone finally proposed..."

A thrilled chuckle left pink lips "Yeah. She did in the most perfect way I could think of."

Her mother in-law smiled lovingly at the obvious mirth in the blue eyes, knowing her daughter was the cause of the happiness in them.

Dominic got bored with the necklace and turned to find his mommy, cooing. Maribel understood and gave him back to his older version, observing the endearing interaction between the two. The darling boy happily returned but not before attempting to chew on Brittany's nose, making her giggle. He always did that.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows and Maribel nodded excitedly "You'll see some bling on your daughter's finger soon. I'm just waiting for her surprise to be ready so I can properly propose as well." She finished with a wink and made a funny face to the baby looking up at her. She always made him laugh.

The rest of the morning, Santana's mother tried to get the surprise out of her but to no avail. Brittany just laughed and effectively distracted her with their precious boy.

_You only know what I want you to.  
I know everything you don't want me to.  
Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine …  
_

That night, like every night since they met, her thoughts and dreams belonged to Brittany and all the recent events circled around in her head again and again. And so, after tossing and turning in restless sleep and enveloped in the familiar scent lingering on her skin, Santana came to a much avoided but obvious conclusion.

Love was not something she did; the thing about it is that's something that simply happened to her. She couldn't control it and while it was that one missing piece that completed her, it could also be the very same thing to destroy her; that part was the terrifying and the reason for the bad decisions and actions. For Santana, the love she strongly felt for Brittany was both dangerous and beautiful but she finally understood she couldn't resist anymore, she didn't want to. She accepted they were just two people who had found each other and fell deeply; even when she was the one who tried to struggle and escape, not wanting to acknowledge the strong feelings her heart was holding.

Why deny Brittany and herself such happiness? Why run away from the inevitable? It seemed to her that the longer she resisted, the harder she was falling. There was no point in rejecting it anymore; it was so worth the risk. She was in love with Brittany and didn't want to be scared any longer; but most of all, she couldn't keep hurting her when everything Brittany had done was to love her and even under Santana's own conditions.

She adored and needed Brittany, simple as that and she had to tell her.

With that resolution in mind, Santana felt a renewed energy flowing through her body and sprinted out of her bed. She didn't know the time that morning, she didn't know if Brittany was at her apartment but she didn't care. She got dressed in the first thing she could find and grabbed her keys.

But of course it wasn't going to be that easy. Her calls were unanswered and while she was waiting at Brittany's door, she received a text. It was just a meek question mark. She swallowed hard, feeling already the coldness between her hands but typed her own inquiry.

_- Where are you?  
_

Uncharacteristically, Brittany responded simply.

_- San Francisco._

Santana slumped against the door and slid down to the floor, wondering what she was doing over there and with whom.

_- Are you coming back soon?  
_

Very earlier that morning, Brittany decided to attend an event she had declined at first and as soon as she saw the first ray of light, she gave up trying to sleep and packed her bags, made a couple of calls and shortly after was jetting out of L.A.

_- Tomorrow afternoon.  
_

Now, Santana would have to wait.

_- Ok, I'll see you then. I need to talk to you… Take care please, Britt.  
_

There was no reply back but her determination didn't falter. She stayed there for almost an hour, willing the time to fly by faster. Santana felt nervous and excited at the same time; it was a strange but good sensation invading her.

Sunday afternoon arrived not soon enough and it took a little longer to unlock the door but she finally managed. Brittany stepped inside and dropped her bags, not bothering with taking them upstairs. She discarded her clothes all over the floor of her bedroom and took a quick shower. She was towelling her soft hair when she heard the buzzing, announcing someone was at the door. Letting out a defeated sigh, she put some old tank and loose sweat pants than hung low on her hips.

Brittany sluggishly walked down the stairs again and made her way to the kitchen, making no attempt to receive her eager visitor. The home sound system became alive with soft old tunes and although the booze from earlier was still flowing in her veins, she grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar, taking a long swig of the cold liquid. Her phone announced a new text message from Santana but she didn't bother to read it; instead, she typed back the door was open.

She heard faint steps slowly approaching; her hands playing with the bottle absentmindedly while she waited.

Timidly, Santana stood in front of her, greeting her with a quiet _Hey _but Brittany remained in silence, trying to focus her attention in anything but the nervous woman standing there, fidgeting with her own fingers. She could feel dark eyes examining her form; Santana noticed the faint pink on her cheeks and the tip of her ears but couldn't look into her blue eyes as she wanted. She only could see the tiredness below them and smell the rare trail of alcohol added to Brittany's sweet scent.

After what felt like an eternity, Brittany cleared her throat and drank again, almost finishing it on the spot.

Santana tilted her head to get a better look and asked "How was your trip?"

"It was alright." She took the last sip after answering with a monotone.

"It looks like you're still on the party,"

Brittany nodded and then shrugged, not looking up "I'm just avoiding the hangover and it was a wedding. I went with Camille."

Santana confirmed her dread "Oh..."

"She's friends with one of the grooms,"

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

"I know, but I want to. You've met Sebastian, the night you introduced her; he's her friend and he invited us before we started dating." Brittany offered, smearing on some words almost unnoticeably, and went for another beer.

Santana swallowed and tried to conceal her fearful expression, looking at Brittany's back "Did you two... are you back together?"

A knowing sarcastic chuckle left her lips as she opened the bottle "Of course not, that's why I'm telling you this. Nothing happened; I stayed in a very nice hotel room, alone," She walked back and forcefully sat again, chancing a glance at Santana "Besides, it's not like I can even think of doing anything with anyone. I'm royally screwed, you know."

Santana exhaled deeply "You're mad at me."

"Do I have a reason to be mad at you?"

She nodded almost eagerly with pleading eyes "Yes, I've been a complete idiot and a total bitch to you and I am really really sorry, Brittany." Santana carefully reached and grabbed one of her hands, idly playing with her fingers "I wasn't fair to you but I was really scared because I have never ever felt like this before with anyone else."

Brittany withdrew her hand; it burned to feel her warm skin while she felt so weak "Funny now that you mention it... You see, I haven't felt this way either and I hadn't thought much about it. I was so worried about how _you_ felt that I let my own guard completely down… But I didn't- I didn't think loving me would be this hard, you know," Her gaze was fixed down to her hands while she spoke and took the bottle to her lips before continuing in low but stern voice "I didn't want to see you or talk to you, I didn't want to feel so defenceless again," She shook her head at herself "I'm drunk and probably shouldn't tell you these things. But, you're here already, so..."

Santana could see how vulnerable Brittany was, as she felt as well, and understood the feeling realizing the truth of the words and it stung; she was right "I know, Britt. I know," She was so worried protecting herself that she unintentionally had caused her harm.

"You don't know," Brittany mumbled from a place of rejection and heartache, her voice wavering with sadness "For the first time I wanted to be away from you and not miss you… I wished I could just stop- just stop thinking of you, just stop needing you but I can't, I can't; I've realized how powerless I am when it comes to you, Santana. It's helpless… I'm helpless." She smiled forlornly, looking at teary dark eyes.

Tears started to flow freely down Santana's face "I am so sorry Britt… I didn't- it wasn't my intention to hurt you," She sniffled "I am so in love with you-"

Brittany shook her head slowly, her mind clouded "Unlike you, I said I love you because I hope for a chance at forever with you, I can't stop needing you, San and it hurts you're just saying that to appease me but you're not going to stay." Her cry intensified, feeling completely lost.

Santana rounded the bar on hasty steps and stood between her legs, throwing her arms around Brittany's neck, comforting her and crying with her while Brittany's shoulders shook. After long minutes, Brittany calmed down and her tears subsided, Santana devotedly wiped under her eyes and cheeks with her thumbs. Blue eyes were closed when she nudged her nose with Brittany's and leaned closer to kiss her slowly and sweetly, offering the reassurance they both urgently needed. Brittany instantly melted into the kiss, savouring the way their mouths connected; it was as if Santana was taking her sorrow away with a single gesture that seemed to last forever.

Parting soft lips, Santana rested her forehead on her temple and guided Brittany's arms around her waist "Baby, look at me..." She whispered and felt the hold tightening. Reddish blue eyes found honest dark ones "I am so in love with you and I don't want to be scared anymore. This feeling, this love is the only thing I believe in… I'm so in love with you." She repeated in a warm whisper.

"You mean it?" Brittany pouted like a lost child, her nose red.

"With all my heart," A peck to warm lips was delivered "I tell you I love you because I'm sure we have a chance at forever and I tell you I need you because I'm going to stay, Britt." The blonde smiled tiredly and hugged her snugly, easily surrendering again with her face buried in the crook of her neck. Santana trailed her fingers between the blonde softness for a few minutes "But now you need to sleep, ok? I can tell you're exhausted." And it was barely 6 o'clock.

The nod against her was enough confirmation and helped Brittany to her bare feet, holding her hand before mutely walking to the destination. Of course they still needed to talk in better conditions and Santana wanted to apologize properly as well and make it up to her; she didn't want Brittany to have any doubts.

"Can you stay? Fall asleep with me?" Brittany asked tenderly while trying to keep her eyes open.

"Of course, baby. I'll stay."

After climbing into bed, Santana rested comfortably on her back and Brittany carefully found her place snuggled on her side, resting her head on her chest. Santana drew the covers over them and whispered softly "I love you, Brittany." Smiling, Brittany closed her eyes and hummed in contentment before quickly drifting to heavy slumber with Santana following soon after. There was so much more to come, so much.

It appeared again, the queasy feeling on her stomach and the funny taste in her mouth. Santana slowly woke up a few hours later and saw it was around 10pm; Brittany hadn't stirred at all and was quietly snoring against her, making Santana smile; she looked so peaceful, completely the opposite of the broken mess she had encountered earlier. She gradually untangled herself away and stepped into the restroom, reigning in the sensation of throwing up. Santana still didn't think much of it, blaming it on the amount of candies she had shared with Maddie the day before. She drank some water and went back to the warm bed, this time laying on her stomach to watch Brittany sleeping soundly, both oblivious to the little life growing by the day.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open. She felt a little disoriented as she sat on the bed, planting her feet on the cool hardwood flooring and rubbing the sleep out of her blues. Almost 13 hours of sleep diminished the effects of the hangover. She was stretching her body when she started to remember the night before, or was it just a dream? After all, she had woken up alone but while she debated with herself, she heard tell-tale noises from downstairs; Santana was still there but she was in the kitchen. Brittany beamed at the validation of her memories.

Stepping out of the bathroom with fresh face and no longer tasting like a bar, she was greeted by a shy looking Santana who was carrying a tray with breakfast and coffee. Brittany walked slowly over to her as she settled the food down. They stood face to face, Santana looking down and Brittany looking at her.

"Hey," Brittany murmured and with an index finger under her chin, tilted her head up. Both set of lips stretching into a little smile.

"I- I cooked breakfast."

Brittany just nodded gratefully and couldn't resist, there was so much to say first but, well, you know; she encircled Santana's waist and leaned down to claim pouty lips in a deliberate slow smooch, sighing deeply when she felt the welcoming warmth and downy hands on her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Britt," Santana said through fresh tears against her mouth.

She shook her head and held her closer, kissing her forehead "It's ok. You're here now,"

"I really am. I have so much to say and so much to apologize for," Santana stated wholeheartedly, looking into earnest blue eyes.

"San, we both made mistakes and we both hurt but we have time," She thought for a moment and playfully bumped her nose with Santana's, as was her custom "This week it's going to be hectic but I was thinking… Do you want to get away with me for the weekend? We can go wherever you want and we can talk or sleep or do whatever you want as long as we're together. Anything as long as you're with me."

Santana grinned broadly "I would like that… I would love that."

She smiled even wider "Done. Now let's have your delicious breakfast,"

Scrunching up her nose, Santana declined "Thank you but I made it for you, besides it's getting late and I should probably be going."

Brittany stole another kiss from pouty lips, this time deeper and longer. Finally, Santana was accepting her and was willing to let her in wholly, happily so.

She was right; the week was going to be hectic and started that way. Brittany was immersed in the little details of her deal and didn't have the time she wanted for Santana when she was about to spend three days with her brother and some of their board members in Seattle and Boston; she just wanted to take Santana away and clean the slate to start anew. But she needed to finish the business in order to back off from some work like she had planned. Calls and facetime would do for now.

As for Santana, it was an _interesting_ week as well. The queasy feeling intensified with the smell of certain scents and since that Sunday with Brittany she started to throw up every night around the same hour and it all began to take form. She was still sitting next to the toilet, heaving, when her mind caught up to her changing body; she felt drowsy, sleeping more than usual and frequently visiting the loo to pee. The missing period wasn't because of unbalanced hormones.

Cool water was drying in her frame as she stared at herself in the mirror, naked; her brain searching for answers she knew could only be one. But it couldn't be possible, could it? Surely, there were more than enough times... Santana closed her eyes to slow her passing thoughts and questions. Her mind drifted off to Brittany and the trail her fingertips had mapped all over her skin, her lips burning on hers spreading a warm sensation all over her. She carefully examined her body; it wasn't any different but she noticed the tenderness of her breasts and a slight change in the colour of her nipples and for a moment, her hands slid to her stomach, resting them there for a long while.

Swallowing hard, she dressed distractedly and left the apartment for a quick but important errand, ignoring her cell phone and the insistent caller. Not 15 minutes later, two positives stared at her from the sink…

Brittany was in an unusual, and almost never seen, foul mood; she had just arrived directly from the airport to her office and was exhausted, hadn't sleep that much and the trip took a day longer than they had prevented. But what was worse, Santana hadn't answered her calls the last day and only texted her she was just tired as well; Brittany feared she was starting to second guess and it was getting harder to be patient.

"Almost everyone had been informed Ms. Pierce," Becca, her assistant told her about the meeting they needed to have about the account "I couldn't communicate with Ms. Lopez but I've been told she'll be here tomorrow. I'll confirm with her then."

Brittany frowned deeply "She's not here now?"

"No, she asked for permission to leave early. She wasn't feeling well."

_How convenient_, Brittany thought; the same day she came back, Santana wasn't there. She thanked and dismissed the older woman, massaging her temples to try and lessen the headache pounding her brain. She wouldn't doubt, she would trust it was nothing.

Just as she was calming and slumping in the comfortable chair, Puckerman showed up unannounced, holding a simple folder. He greeted in serious tone and sat in front of her, giving her one of the printed sheets that were inside.

"I don't know if you are aware of this but if it's final then it complicates the dynamics we want to set. Hell, it complicates a lot of things around here,"

Brittany read the content and her heart raced "Who gave this to you? Her?"

Noah shook her head "Yesterday I sent her a folder with some information but I needed to check it was the right one… So, I personally stopped by her office because I remembered she left earlier… I took the folder, only it had that as a front page."

Irritation coursed through her veins "She's going to be the death of me." She huffed and stood up abruptly, leaving her office in fast and determined strides with the signed two week notice letter in her hand while at the same time Santana waited patiently at Dr. Fabray practice on another part of town.

"Did you stop taking the pill?"

"No, I forgot about them once or twice." Santana admitted.

"Well, that's more than enough for a little window to open," Quinn stated lightly while finishing reading the tests, confirming what she already knew. "You are pregnant, Santana."

"I am." She nodded with a tiny smile tugging at her lips.

"Judging by your reaction, I believe you don't want to hear about the options you have," Hazel eyes questioned softly. She was her OB/GYN and had known each other for quite some time now thanks to Santana's mother. Sure, she was still young but already recognized and with her own practice.

"I'm- I'm having this baby, Quinn. I respect other choices but this is mine."

The woman smiled, almost relieved "Good." The Dr. nodded "Your results are alright, everything else is normal..." She continued her explanation, asking about the circumstances for health records and answering Santana's questions, calming her concern for taking the pill when she was already pregnant, assuring her that was extremely unlikely it could cause harm to the baby.

Santana was on her back, her still flat stomach exposed while she waited for the early ultrasound. Everything seemed surreal to her, she couldn't quite believe where she was. What would come next? What would Brittany do or say? It wasn't on purpose she was having her child, their baby. Someone that would intrinsically bound them together against all odds.

The cool gel brought her back from her thoughts. Quinn gently moved the transducer around her stomach, searching for the small evidence of Brittany inside her womb. She hummed in satisfaction when she found it.

"You see that little spot over here, looking like a tadpole?" Quinn pointed to the little blob floating in the blurry black and grey.

Her eyes watered "Is that- Is that my baby?" Her voice quivered.

"Yes, congratulations Santana, that is your baby," And according to the measurements "Your 6 weeks old tiny baby."

Santana chuckled through her tears. It sounded so candid and in utter wonderment that had Quinn herself chuckling as well as she examined the information on the screen, ensuring everything was on the right track.

"Ok, then. Let's print the first picture of baby Lopez…" Santana shook her head when the young doctor said the last word. She didn't want her father's name on something so sacred; _someone_ that wasn't only hers.

"Pierce, baby Pierce."

_The less I give the more I get back  
Oh your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don't have a choice but I'd still choose you__ …  
_


	11. I carry your heart

_THANK YOU! Really for the response to this story of mine. It makes my writing easier. And as always, thanks a lot for the time you give me ;) This chapter was originally part of the previous one but decided it worked better as another, that way we get to see both sides =) Anyway, I hope you keep enjoying and reviewing. Love, T._

_P.S. I prefer the original version of this chapter's song but Sara Ramirez' one is amazing as well._

_Universe & you- KT Tunstall youtube watch?v=Vw9ytWOJCa4_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**I carry your heart.**

"I'm seriously going to freak out if you don't tell me where you are taking me."

"Good God! Calm down Santana… You're gonna scare Dominic." Brittany said through a smile and glanced back at the preoccupied baby, comfortably strapped to the huge car seat.

Santana huffed "As if… He's too busy with that new rattle you conveniently gave him before we got in the car." Her amused tone betraying her serious words "Are you trying to kill me and take our baby?"

She gasped "How did you know?"

"Dominic," Santana started solemnly and the boy instantly perked up at the mention of his name but kept trying to chew over the top of the toy, chortling when he found Brittany's equal blue eyes on the rear-view mirror and she wiggled her eyebrows playfully "I want you to know that I loved you the most and that I'll always will…"

Brittany laughed aloud and although Dominic didn't know what the hell was so funny, he joined his mommy with his cheeks pinking. He stopped laughing as the single sock halfway off his left foot caught his attention; so naturally, he started to try and kick his feet together, effectively ridding of the offending item. Dominic preferred her feet bare, like he came to the world.

"We have arrived, my- stop trying to take off the blindfold!"

"Ok, but the minute I feel something remotely weird, I'm bailing…"

Brittany shook her head, unbuckling them both and turned to look at the observing baby "I'm so happy you like my surpri-" She paused as she saw a pair of naked but happy feet kicking "Dom… These are a gift from grand- Never mind…" Brittany just smiled back at her son.

Holding onto her hand and with Dominic strapped to her in his soft baby carrier, Brittany walked Santana; her steps were unsure but she could smell the fresh cut grass. Santana heard the excitement on Britt's voice and the babbling of their baby as she stood behind Santana and felt her taking the blindfold off. A pair of tiny hands toying with the fabric of her blouse as well, making Santana smile wider.

"Surprise!" Brittany exclaimed while holding up both of Dominic's little hands and stood next to her.

And Santana found herself speechless, something only Brittany could manage. She was standing on the huge front garden of a stunning house that was strangely familiar but seemed brand new. It was her design, the design she had made in college years ago when they did a project about how did she see her future _home_.

She stammered "How did you- How, Britt? Is this- Oh my God!" Her hand covered her mouth.

"Yes, it is." Her blue eyes beamed and declared nonchalantly "I figured we needed a bigger place to live as a happy family and I needed a wedding present as well. And as to how… Let's just say I explored your whole catalogue a long while ago."

Santana turned to her in awe and kissed Dominic's forehead before kissing Brittany's lips in a slow, fervent manner "This must have taken months, baby." She murmured against her lips, referring to the construction. The design was by no means small or simple one and the extension of the property was equally astounding.

"16, to be precise." They both chuckled at the sound of the boy's soft cooing and tugging on fabric, demanding attention.

"We weren't together then…" She quickly did the math in her head.

Brittany assented with a head motion, tickling Dominic's neck "But I knew sooner or later you would fall for my undeniable charm."

"Thank you… I love you so much." Santana said earnestly, standing on her tiptoes to get another kiss from awaiting lips. When they parted, they looked at each other for a moment until Santana reached for Dominic, getting him out of his kangaroo like transportation.

She showered him in teary happy kisses, making him wail in delight but when she looked up to find blue eyes again, she had to look down. Brittany was on her both knees, a ring playing in between her fingers and tears in her eyes as well.

She sniffled "You have given me the best surprise I could have dreamt of…" Her words choked in her throat "This house, this ring is nothing in comparison to what you have gifted me and I'm not just talking about that chubby little blonde you're holding… You have my heart, you carry my heart and your love means everything to me; it's what gives me strength and what keeps me sane." Santana joined her on the soft grass, Dominic on her lap, looking up curiously from one crying woman to the other "And I want to keep making you fall in love with me each and every single day because I love you in the mornings, in the afternoons, in the nights, in my sleep, when I'm awake, when you drive me crazy, when you make me laugh, when you make me cry… I love you and all of you in all those moments and the in betweens, even when I change a diaper," They were both chuckling as Santana promptly offered her left hand "So, if you'll have me as well, I'd love to be very married to you, San."

There was no need for an answer, the ring was already resting at the base of her finger and Dominic was happily sandwiched when his mommies kissed deeply in love.

_A fire burns, water calms, you cool me down.  
When I'm cold inside you are warm and bright,  
You know you are so good for me __…  
_

Brittany tried to remain calm as she drove. She had tried to call Santana but all she got was the recorded answer of the voicemail and when she stood on her door, there was no response to her frantic buzzing and banging. Letting out a long, hard breath she went back to her car to wait for Santana and demand an answer as to why she was quitting her job and most importantly as to why she was avoiding her all of a sudden.

Her head was hanging low but her eyes stared past the wheel when she saw the black car pulling to the reserved parking spot and as she watched Santana stepped out of the vehicle, Brittany call her again. Blue eyes paying utmost attention at the way dark ones gawked at the screen but didn't take the call. Santana blinked a few times and sighed deeply, looking strangely nervous, as if waiting for Brittany to appear before her. She paused on her steps; her eyes still locked on the screen while a second call rang and hesitated for a moment before taking a deep breath and ignored her again. Brittany just stared at her retreating form quickly disappearing inside the building.

She was about to leave when she received a text message that had her sprinting out of her car in furious strides. Santana was lying straight to her face and she would know why.

_- Hey, I just saw your calls. I'm running some errands with my mom, won't be home soon. I'll call you later, ok._

Loud banging on her door prevented Santana from settling comfortably. Of course she instantly knew it was Brittany.

Her face was unusually harsh and hurt as Santana slowly opened the door. Her blue eyes pierced straight into hers, watching her almost dreadful expression intently "Britt," She swallowed visibly "Wha- what are you doing here?" Santana stammered, her heart jumping out of her chest as she stared back at Brittany, standing there motionless. Santana couldn't read her expression and that made her even more anxious.

"Can I come in?" Her tone was low and flat.

Santana silently gestured for her to enter and quietly closed the door and her eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest, turning to face the woman and the tense silence that accompanied them for a few moments until Brittany spoke first.

"I need you to tell me something Santana, I need to understand." She stood a few inches in front of Santana, who just nodded slowly.

Brittany's eyes searching hers "What are you doing?"

Santana swallowed hard, her heartbeats racing as she was being confronted sooner than she had thought. She must've known by now that running away and avoiding the inevitable was no use, at all. Her mind was still reeling and unsure; she didn't quite know what to do, what to say to the other mother of her unborn child and having said woman looking at her with such pleading and hurt eyes was no easy play.

"Why'd you do that?" She rephrased softly.

"Do what?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, moving closer "You're hiding from me."

Santana didn't answer; she had no words to form coherently. Brittany sighed and shortened the distance between them, placing a hand on her arm; the contact sending jolts of electricity through her skin and made her shiver but Brittany didn't appear to notice.

She was obviously upset but asked her calmly "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not."

"Santana-"

"I told you I've been busy too, okay?" She defended getting restless but Brittany was unfazed and not believing a word of it. "I've been in and out of meetings, you should know." _Oh, and by the way, I'm currently carrying your baby and I don't know how to tell you or if you'll think I did it on purpose or if you'll want something to do with it… _Were her thoughts following her words.

"I know... But that doesn't mean you can use that as an excuse to avoid me, it's not fair." Brittany shook her head, her voice faltering with contained anger "One day you're saying all these beautiful things, then you're backing out… Santana, I'm not- I'm not something you can play with whenever you feel like it."

Santana fought back in a murmur "I'm not playing, Brittany… I meant everything I said, I'm not _backing out_." and although she understood where Brittany was coming from it still hurt she doubted.

"So, you're quitting the job you love to be with me? Is that the reason for this?" Brittany surprised her by showing her the wrinkled two weeks' notice letter she materialized from her pocket.

"Who- where did you found that?"

"It doesn't matter, San."

She unconsciously put a hand on her stomach, and Brittany's eyes flicked down to it momentarily but thought nothing of it. Muteness encased them again for a moment, before Brittany slowly moved towards Santana, barely a foot away from her.

"I thought- I thought it was the right thing to do…" Santana told her dejectedly, her shoulders slumping "I don't want you or anyone else to think I'm with you just to make my way up."

"You have been making your way up on your own and we both know it, everyone else knows it… You don't need to resign to be with me; I don't understand what's going on, why you think you have to do this." Santana cleared her throat, not sure if it was safe for her to be so close to Brittany. They locked eyes, blues never wavering as Brittany continued "We can be together without giving up on somethingSantana; I don't care about what other people think. We can't care."

"Why not?" Her voice weak, Brittany pursed her lips before answering.

"Can you pretend nothing is happening between us? That this means nothing?" Simple questions that caused Santana's head to start throbbing; she didn't know what she was thinking anymore, the welcomed news from earlier rounding her mind. She just needed time to gather the courage and tell Brittany because at the moment she couldn't muster her feelings into proper words "Why are you ignoring me. Did something happen?"

Santana nipped at her bottom lip and then whispered, avoiding her constant gaze "No, I just- I don't- I'm so confused." Brittany nodded, her expression softer than before. She was closer, Santana's warm body almost brushing against hers "This is all so intense and I can't- I don't even know what to do." A tear escaped down her cheek realizing she was finally getting her feelings out.

"I understand."

Brittany nodded again, completely closing the distance and gave her a reassuring smile while her arms encircled her waist; Santana took a shaky breath and started to play with Brittany's collar before looking straight into the gentle blue eyes "I love you so, so much… I didn't know I could be feeling like this, so vulnerable and strong at the same time."

Letting Santana's words settle in mind, a hopeful Brittany slowly leant forward and pressed her soft lips firmly against pouty ones, cupping Santana's cheek in her hand. She could feel her giving into her touch and wrapped her arms fully and tightly around Santana's waist, both kissing with abandon.

Santana hadn't realised they were stumbling back, Brittany blindly guiding their steps to have her pressed against the wall, causing a quiet whimper to leave swollen lips when Santana clearly felt how easily Brittany could disarm her and reassure her all at once. It seemed natural, it felt that way with their bodies mingling together; all it took was one look at darkened blue eyes and glistening pink lips to convince Santana that all would be absolutely and utterly right.

They both were panting as the seal broke, Santana felt those moist lips resting on her forehead equally breathless "Britt, I'm- I- …" She closed her eyes again and stumbled on words, trying to merge what both her heart and mind were telling her to reveal but Brittany's sweetness and intoxicating scent were all over her.

"San, I love you too, so much and I feel the same way about us. We have something special, everything is just the way it's supposed to… I thought that it would be even clearer or easier after that day at my apartment," Brittany started to run a hand through her long black hair soothingly; she knew there was something more. "What are you afraid of now? Why are you having second thoughts?"

Santana shook her head with furrowed brows "I am not having second thoughts... I just- I'm trying to figure something out, but I don't know how."

"What is there to figure out?" Brittany delicately probed, having not a clue of how difficult it was turning for Santana to simply voice the news "What's wrong?"

She shook her head again "Nothing's wrong, at least I hope so… Britt, I- I'm" She stopped herself, both terrified and overjoyed about the reality she was about to share.

"What is it? You're what, Santana?" Brittany's tone was an alarmed one and the way her body tensed indicated that she was afraid, thinking something was wrong with her Santana but in that moment, Santana understood she needed to know, seeing the fear in her eyes. She pecked Brittany's nose and disentangled herself from the warm embrace.

Getting to her bag, she easily found what she needed to show Brittany and tell her without words. Santana stood just a few steps away from her and stretched a shaky hand, offering the biggest piece of her heart with it; Brittany promptly reached for the sonogram.

Fair brows furrowed in concentration as she scanned the blurry black and grey image. Understanding, blue eyes widened as she read Santana's name and the _Baby Pierce_ under it; the smile that slowly but surely stretched upon her pink lips reached her eyes, wrinkling the corners of them and Brittany let out a breathy chuckle, looking at Santana for the confirmation she urgently wanted.

"This is- We're gonna have- You're- you're pregnant…" She gasped and Santana nodded once, tears welling up in her eyes "Wait, are you- are you going to…" Brittany wanted to know Santana's decision before letting her emotions completely take over her and Santana´s emotive yes was the drop to break the dam. Brittany rushed to her and lovingly hugged her with the utmost care, burying her nose in the black silkiness, breathing her in while holding the sonogram almost reverently. Happy tears accompanied Brittany's muffled laughter as Santana chuckled breathlessly in relief at her reaction.

After a while, they parted just what it seemed like an inch. Brittany chuckled as Santana sniffled timidly. The look she was giving Santana could only be described as one of adoration.

"I take it that you're happy with the news…"

Brittany bumped her nose in her ever present sweet gesture and whispered wholeheartedly "I am, I really am… This is the best thing you could have ever told me." She started to walk towards the living room, seating with Santana on the couch, lacing their fingers together "But how are _you_?"

Santana's heart burst "Now I am sure I'm doing the right thing and although I am completely scared to death, I know it will be all right." Her eyes smiling back at her for a whole minute.

"How far along are you? Are you feeling sick?"

"I'm on the 6th week… I've been feeling a little tired and nauseous and started to throw up at night since you left; but nothing it can't be handled."

Brittany thought for a moment "6 weeks… That means we- it happened the first time- well, one of the first 2 times we made love." She reasoned in wonderment, earning a soft blush on chiselled cheeks. Santana looked down and agreed. She started to try and explain what and why had happened but Brittany gently prevented her from doing so.

"It's been a long and exciting day for both of us and you need to rest, ok? We don't have to figure everything out now… Just know that I'm here with you, the both of you." Pink lips gifted a peck to a cute nose "Tell you what; I'll go get some dinner, whatever you're craving and can stomach, while you take a shower and then you can fill me in the details of how you and the little one are doing. How's that sound?"

"Sounds about right." Santana grinned, already leaning to return the peck, only this one was on welcoming lips.

After her shower, she sat at the kitchen table with the sonogram in her hands, observing every single detail and trying to understand how something that was still so tiny could be something so cherished. It was still so early and premature but Santana couldn't help herself and started to wonder if they were having a boy or a girl, how she or he would be, who would the baby look like…

Will their daughter or son have the slight knot in Brittany's brow when confused? The sapphire of her eyes, the way she bites her bottom lip when she's trying to hold down words, the way she sometimes _nips_ at her lip ever so noticeable when she's deep in thought, the special and transparent look and smile she reserves only for her; Brittany often slumped while seated, taking the most comfortable position, and walked tall as her height with an optimistic energy and flowing grace; she was always patient and relentless, always wearing her heart on the sleeve. Santana hoped that she could see all of those little traits on their child.

Upon her return and after settling the cold salads, Brittany offered her a sheepish smile, the kind of smile a child flashes right before revealing a mischief. She had bought some of the best pregnancy books, and even _The Diaper diaries_.

"You don't like reading books online," She scratched the back of her neck "You prefer to feel them in between your fingers so I thought- well, we have to be informed and we could read them together whenever you want… I have mines as well. We can even make notes or you know…" She admitted, playing with something inside her right pants' pocket. Santana observed her adorable rambling and felt the love practically invading her whole body, starting with her heart.

"I know it's a little early but I also got these..." Brittany declared with softer tone and offered her the baby blue teeny tiny pair of socks with puppy paws on it. She took them in awe, holding in the teary chuckle singing on her lips while imagining the little feet that would wear the first present from mommy.

Santana couldn't utter a single word; instead, she opened her arms for Brittany to embrace her and showered her smiling face with kisses. Brittany sighed deeply and rested her forehead on Santana's, the tip of their noses touching as she murmured lowly and almost incredulous.

"_You_ are having my baby… We are having a baby."

_You know there's no need to hide away,  
you know I tell the truth.  
We are just the same __…  
_


	12. Spinning on a dizzy edge

_Hi again! It took me a while but I managed to post this before monday. My apologies for taking a little longer this time =) Hope you'll keep enjoying. _

_And as always, thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, it makes everything easier.__ Love, T._

_I know, I know, I know- Tegan and Sara youtube /watch?v=s5cxCZqCODU_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Spinning on a dizzy edge.**

Santana was looking at her reflection on the mirror of their restroom while she dried off the cool water dripping down her face, a wide smile slowly creeping over her full lips with realization. She was tired and excited at the same time.

They had just finished moving in to their new home, the home Brittany had built for their little family. Empty boxes were scattered on the wide spaces. They still needed to furnish the spare rooms and some other stuff, like the pool house but the important parts were covered. Their huge bedroom, Dominic's nursery and the upstairs living area with the build in cuddling couch were priorities.

She sighed deeply with the smile still plastered on her face and stepped out, her feet guiding her across the hall where she could hear the most loving voice she would know softly lulling their son to sleep.

"_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy… Darling, darling, darling, darling boy."_ Brittany was rocking on her feet with an almost 6 month old sleeping Dominic on her arms. His puckered lips still enveloping the teat of the bottle where he was nursing the warm formula. "How I love you, my boy." The blonde chuckled quietly as she retrieved said item from the chubby baby's hands and kissed his forehead twice. Santana observed everything, standing on the doorway. She walked towards them and embraced her soon-to-be wife from behind, instantly feeling Brittany's body melting into the gesture.

"He's pretty tired. He was so excited to finally sit on his own and all that rolling around." Santana said quietly with her lips against a warm ear.

Brittany hummed in agreement and walked to the crib. Santana untangled their arms and stood beside her, placing a lingering kiss on his nose and then forehead "Good night baby Pierce."

She mirrored her actions and laid him carefully on the cloud like surface, pulling a snuggly blanked over his little frame. A soft glow permeating the nursery as they walked outside hand in hand and down the stairs.

After a quiet dinner, Brittany grabbed her by the waist and placed Santana on the kitchen island, standing in between tanned legs. She nuzzled their noses together and kissed her, languidly and long.

"Are you sure you want to marry me next weekend?" Brittany teasingly asked her with glowing lips as their foreheads were softly pressed together.

Santana laughed and playfully bit the tip of her nose in response. Strong arms enveloped her tightly and Brittany's face was hid on the crook of her neck, breathing in the sweet scent that was all Santana. They stood there for a while, just hearing the easy breathing when melted together in the silent home.

"Te amo tanto, Britt." She whispered while her fingers were lost in blonde smoothness.

Brittany smiled against her neck and kissed the spot. Her lips wandering up to claim Santana's in deeper kisses, letting her actions speak louder than words. Her hands slowly pushed Santana's shorts and underwear down and then her own. Tongues lazily but deliciously grazing together.

They both sighed as Brittany buried herself within her and remained still. Hazy blue eyes opened to find dark ones glowering back at her with the private of smiles in place.

"Te adoro…" Brittany repeated quietly as her hips started a slow rhythm with their gaze glued together.

It was the first time of so many more on a new home, a new beginning.

_Stick your heart inside of my chest  
Keep it warm here while we rest.  
Tell them this love hasn't changed me, _

_hasn't changed me at all __…  
_

"So, can I get rid of the two weeks' notice letter?"

"Britt, I don't know…" Santana sighed as they were lying on her bed very early in the morning. A pale and strong arm draped snugly around her small waist while tanned fingers traced the smooth skin. Brittany stayed the night after Santana spent an hour on the toilet throwing up and another hour washing her mouth; it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be but still she wasn't feeling that well.

Brittany ran a long finger along her jaw "Look, I just approved of the final choices the board members had made. Puckerman did the whole thing, he studied the profiles and projects you all have been into and presented a draft list to them. That's how the group came to be. Neither Sam nor I had influence on the process."

Scrunchy face in place, she answered "I didn't know that,"

"Then you didn't pay much attention to the first meeting because Sam explained it as he introduced Puckerman," Her pale hand returned to the soft skin on her waist, under the old college shirt.

"I- I guess you had me distracted. You were so distant that you didn't look at me. Not even once." Santana admitted while looking and playing with the fabric of Brittany's V-neck collar, tracing the hem of it.

Brittany pulled her closer against her body, nuzzling their noses together "But I looked at you later that night," She whispered, almost touching her pouty lips.

Santana smiled and murmured "Yeah, you did. You did more than that." She found warm blues looking at her and pink lips claimed her willing ones in a gentle but long kiss.

Like a couple of teenagers, the kiss turned into a full make out session and it could have escalated but Brittany was a little unsure; she wanted to talk to Quinn first and for Santana to feel even better. She loved the fact that they were so comfortable and in tune with each other. Brittany wasn't shy when it came to show her how she was feeling and Santana wanted to learn to do the same.

While taking a shower together, it was agreed to try and keep things discreet around the office. If anyone were to ask, as people would see them arriving and/or leaving together, of course they wouldn't deny their relationship or even try to keep it a secret. Even more so when Santana's pregnancy would start to show and raise the inevitable suspicion and questions. Then again, it wasn't anybody's business but theirs, as Brittany frankly asserted that morning.

But Santana was restless; not just about her co-workers, but the Pierces as well and the thought about her mother and what would her reaction be to the unexpected news played a main worry for her, fearing disappointment. Still, Brittany assured her they had a few weeks before she could start with those concerns; after all, they were planning to share the news after the first trimester. Right now, they needed to focus on their budding relationship and their little one. Their weekend getaway was postponed to when Santana stopped with the vomiting and the nausea.

One thing Santana understood and accepted -albeit reluctantly- was the fact that resigning the company she was proudly part of because she was pregnant with the younger Pierce's child was not the brightest idea and not the best way to go. She had started her career on her own and had earned her place at Unicorp, proving her professional worth more than enough times throughout the years there; she had become, indeed, a valuable colleague and no one on the right position could argue that reality. So, the first thing Brittany did upon her arrival was to inform Puck that Santana wasn't quitting; he of course, just smirked and nodded, figuring something was up with those two but was respectful enough to give Brittany the space and time to share whatever news she wanted with him.

Later that evening, as the meeting progressed, Brittany remained silent and tried to hide the smile that tugged at her lips every time her eyes found dark ones, secretly smiling back at her. Her mind wandered as she stole glances; Brittany imagined how Santana would look like as their child started to grow within her more and more each passing day. How cute and endearing her round belly would be on a petite woman like her, so soft and vibrant. Full of life, _their_ life.

However, she didn't like the way Brody glanced at Santana more than a few times as she caught him discreetly staring at her and with a stupid half grin on his face.

"Ms. Lopez, can I talk to you for a second," Brittany said dismissively while everyone in the conference room was leaving, including her assistant Becca. Her pale hands reordering some papers into a folder to appear nonchalant; a folder she took from the woman just to do so.

Santana slowed her steps and quirked an eyebrow in surprise but managed to save face quickly "Of course, Ms. Pierce." Her own hands occupied with an Ipad. She was about to walk back again when Brody returned the few steps he had walked ahead.

"You want me to wait for you? I didn't see your car," He offered courtly.

"Oh, no. Thank you, I'm fine. I- I parked on a different spot,"

"Guess I'll see you later then. Take care Santana. You too Ms- I mean, Brittany." He smiled at her as well and finally left the room.

Santana didn't even notice when Brittany had walked nearer. She just saw her close the door and approaching her, standing just a few feet away. Brittany smiled and looked down at the carpeted floor.

"Long meeting, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Santana smiled sheepishly "Thank God I only had to pee twice." They both giggled.

"I noticed. Did you listen though?" A playful smirk played on pink lips.

Santana rolled her eyes and huffed "I did pay attention this time."

Brittany took another step closer and was just seeing into her dark eyes when she blurted after a minute "I don't like the way he looks at you."

"Who do you mean?" Santana frowned with a head tilt.

"Weston. He was almost drooling whenever he was looking at you. I don't like it,"

She slowly shook her head as she spoke "Britt, he's not- he's harmless. Besides, I like women, if you haven't noticed,"

"He doesn't know about us," Brittany shrugged and slid her hand down her harm to play with her fingers.

"I haven't told him," Santana admitted.

"I understand why but still, I don't like the way he talks and stares at you. It's like he's trying to get even closer to you," She murmured and was toying with the soft fabric of Santana's blazer "I mean, you have worked together for some time now but I hate it, I don't like seeing him with you. I'm not a jealous person but I can't help it, I'm helpless when it comes to you." Brittany repeated through a small shy smile.

"Hey, don't... I love you Britt, I'm in love with you and I'm so glad you're telling me this but you have nothing to worry about." Santana placed the Ipad on the huge table and pulled Brittany to her.

She immediately complied and circled Santana's waist with her arms, bumping their noses "Oh, I'm not worried, It just makes me upset because I can't control it, you know." Brittany didn't wait for a response and kissed her; softly at first and then with a hint of desperation, leaving Santana breathless for a moment.

The closed door separated them from the rest of the world.

Quinn answered a call later that evening. Brittany wanted to hear from her how Santana and the baby were doing and had some questions answered before the 12 weeks appointment. Santana started to take her prenatal vitamins and followed the advice of having snacks or small meals throughout the day to lessen the queasiness and, in her case, night sickness.

Beet and celery salad with mayonnaise was her weird craving along with her daily dose of lemon ice cream and a single chocolate chip cookie for dipping. Brittany often cringed when she saw her happily making a mess of her favourite meals. And as for her hormones, they were under control, according to Santana but the sudden tears and giggling fits often contradicted her.

Rachel squealed and ranted for about half an hour when she saw Santana and Brittany holding hands and kissing on a restaurant. Proud parents received the news of their relationship more than well and there was no one happier than Maddie since she now had an _almost_ official new aunt. The baby news was still on hold, especially for Maribel because Santana was wary about her reaction. Sure, she was a grown up woman but her mother knew Brittany was dating Camille before her and all was happening so fast.

They were practically living together by the time Santana was on her 9th week. She wasn't showing yet and the night sickness had diminished considerably but Santana was feeling clingy, much to Brittany's delight. And of course Brittany spoiled her, cooking for her and attending to her every need. They were practically a married couple; Santana realized of that fact one Saturday afternoon while she was doing laundry and Brittany's clothes were on her hamper; she smelled them and grinned. She already was all the way in and in that moment she decided to later ask Brittany to move in with her.

"Where are you?" Santana asked with a childlike whine.

A chuckle echoed through the cell-phone "I'm on my way to my apartment baby; I need to pick up some clothes. Do you need anything?"

"Yes. I need you," She exhaled "Can you pick me up first so I can go with you?"

"Be there in 10."

Brittany was neatly folding some shirts to put them inside the bag and Santana was sitting indian style in front of her with a long forgotten magazine on her lap, watching in adoration the simple moves.

"What?" Blue eyes twinkling as she asked around a smile.

Santana laughed quietly and voiced her thought "We are so domestic, aren't we?"

"We are and it feels so good." The blonde honestly declared and resumed her folding.

She nodded as she traced her fingers on the paper and turned the page. Brittany walked inside her closet and didn't see the smile disappearing from Santana's face when she saw a picture printed on the social magazine.

There was Brittany with a bright smile and whatnot. Her right arm loosely around Camille's waist; the woman leaning into her, looking like a lovely couple. Their names were printed together with the comment about the wedding they attended in San Francisco.

Her dark eyes scanned every single detail about both women. How Brittany's eyes seemed bluer with the day light and the colour of her dress, the grin Camille had in place and the way her arm disappeared behind Brittany's back. Was it necessary to be that _squeezed_ together to get the photo taken?

Santana swallowed hard, trying to control the sudden urge to throw the magazine out the window and yell at Brittany for something so insignificant. Because she knew it was an insignificant thing to argue about with _her_ woman. She felt angry, then she felt like crying; yes, her hormones were under control… She stood up and walked to the closet door only to walk back and sit on the bed again.

An unsuspected Brittany appeared with a couple of suits and placed a pair of jeans on the bag as well. Santana was playing cool while she finished.

"Ok, I think that's it. We can go now, San,"

"Uhm, ok, good."

"Are you alright?" Brittany's fair brows furrowed slightly at the almost sad tone.

Santana shook her head twice and shrugged, clearing her throat "Yeah, I guess I'm a little tired." She was on her feet again and grabbed the magazine and the suits, feeling a kiss to the top of her head as she did so. She walked ahead and carefully down the stairs with Brittany following closely behind.

Brittany accommodated her things on Santana's closet and the same thought about living together crossed her mind, yet again. She was about to leave the bedroom when a pair of demanding lips and tongue took her by surprise but she quickly recovered and eagerly complied. Santana roughly pressed her against the wall, kissing her, tugging at her clothes and palming her hardening member inside the pants. Brittany tried to slow her down but with no such luck.

"Make love to me." Santana rasped out of breath while undressing herself before marvelled blue eyes. Brittany understood her need and undressed as well.

She kicked her pants and briefs pooling at her feet and Santana practically jumped on her to kiss her relentlessly. Strong pale legs stumbled and reached for the dresser, she was about to place Santana on top of it when she dropped to her knees and without a second thought, her willing mouth enveloped the head of her erect member and began sucking on it while her hands jerked the stiff and warm flesh, up and down. Blue eyes watching in amazement, lust colouring her irises as Santana's unrelenting mouth massaged and devoured her most intimate part, touching herself a few times.

Her long fingers got rid of the high ponytail, freeing the black hair to play with as her whimpers escaped with each suck she was receiving. Santana had her trembling and Brittany thought she was not going to last much because the mouth on her knew just how to please her and Brittany absolutely loved when Santana drank what she had to offer but this time she wanted to finish inside of her, deeper.

So, after holding back and with the almost non-existent control, a panting Brittany pulled Santana to her feet and in a swift move sat her on top of the dresser. She moaned when her tongue tasted herself on swollen, glistening lips and one of Santana's hands guided her damp member to her core, throwing her hips forward to envelop Brittany inside of her; she placed her hands on sharp hips pulling Brittany to where she needed her the most.

Blue eyes rolled to the back of her head and Brittany immediately started to thrust desperately, swallowing Santana's loud moans and squeals. The slapping of skin against skin resonated in the bedroom along with their ragged breaths and noises. She could feel Santana's fingertips burning on the sweaty skin on her back and tanned legs wrapping around her completely, sinking deeper with each push of her hips.

Their kisses were sloppy and after little time and with her open mouth against the other, Santana opened her eyes in time to see Brittany's expression as she came deep within her, warming her. That feeling alone was enough for Santana to follow with a desperate whine.

Brittany was a panting, shaky mess; she dropped her head on Santana's shoulder and held onto her as her legs were weak and about to give up. After a few minutes, she recovered a little and smiled into Santana's damp neck, licking the sweat there. Her long arms embracing her securely as she walked them to the forgotten bed.

Brittany fell asleep with Santana on top of her.

"Thank you again, it was nice," A familiar male voice was heard.

Brittany couldn't see it, but she could hear there was a smile on her face "No problem," Santana replied.

"Take care, ok. See you around." He smiled back and hugged her, a little too long for Brittany's comfort if she had seen.

"Will do… Good night Brody." Santana closed the door and lazily walked to the living room, where Brittany was dressed again and impatiently waiting for her, annoyed at the simple post it and the simple _be back soon_ on it.

"How nice of you to leave a note…"

"I wasn't planning on going out," Santana replied nonchalantly and slumped on the other side of the couch to keep the distance between them.

"But you did anyways and alone with him, none the less," Blue eyes looked at her quizzically, observing her every move as Santana went through the pages of the magazine she picked again from the coffee table.

"It was just a friendly dinner." Santana shrugged and after a moment of silence "You looked happy…"

Brittany deeply furrowed her brows as her eyes focused on the printed photo she was showing her "Santana, I don't even remember when they took the picture."

"Well, you both look very nice together, Britt,"

"It's just a stupid picture. I told you nothing happened between us," Pale fingers ran through her blonde hair in exasperation.

Santana tilted her head to the side "Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Brittany searched her eyes but to no avail.

"You cheated on her with me… We were not even together, so why wouldn't something happen while you were there with her,"

She shook her head while she scratched her left eyebrow "Are you serious? Are you actually saying this?"

"Yep." Santana slowly moved her head up and down.

Brittany stood up and her steps were resolute as she walked to sit in front of her on the coffee table "I love you Santana, that's more than enough of a cause. You have no reason to doubt me and I don't know why you are picking a fight,"

"I am not picking a fight," She avoided her blue eyes, focusing on the image before her.

Brittany took a deep breath and questioned softly "Then why did you go to dinner with Weston when you very well know how I feel about him?"

Santana hesitated for a moment "That's- that's none of your business,"

"We are together and you're carrying _my_ child so of course it is my business." Brittany calmly reversed with half a smile.

"This is your baby, I am not."

"Yes, you are. Just a couple of hours ago we made love and then you left me sleeping to go out on a date with him," Her tone was even and low while she closed the magazine in Santana's hands and tossed it behind her.

Finally, Brittany caught her dark eyes "It wasn't a date. How can you say that?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"Well, how can you even think something happened between Camille and I after we" She motioned between them "were together?" Brittany effectively pointed out.

Santana stared at her for a moment, weighing in the fact that she was actually right… But defended her point anyway "It's not the same thing… We never dated,"

She quirked an eyebrow in realization "You're trying to get back at me for the photo… Is that it?"

Santana cleared her throat, seeing no way out "I think you should go."

Brittany looked down briefly and shook her head "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes. I don't feel like having you around now… We're both getting-" She broke the staring contest as Brittany gradually stood up as she was still speaking.

Brittany knew better than to play that game with her "I'm cool; you're the one that started this nonsense, Santana. But if that's what you need to calm down and think clearly again, I'll go." Pink lips gifted a wet kiss to her nose and forehead.

Uneasiness invaded Santana suddenly "Where are you going?" She followed Brittany on careful but stubborn steps.

"To my apartment, where else?" She shrugged while putting her jacket on "Text me or call me if you need anything."

Santana crossed her arms and a scowl appeared on her face "I won't. We'll be fine."

Brittany stepped closer to her and uncrossed her arms. She grabbed a reluctant Santana from the waist and pulled her against her warm body. Santana avoided her eyes and her arms were on her sides. Brittany just stole a kiss as she wanted and walked out of the apartment.

Santana stormed back into the living room and grabbed the stupid magazine.

She threw it out the window.

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too._

_This love isn't good unless _

_it's Me and You __…  
_


	13. Let everything slide

_Hey, well I broke my spell and watched Glee tonight but only because I knew it was Brittana heavy and I have bought all Naya's and Heather's songs so far :) I haven't watched an episode since season 3's IKAG other that all the vids about them on youtube lol. I'm glad I gave up on the show because it's just so messy and there's no continuity or serious character development whatsoever, And that Sam stuff with Brittany? Yeah, no thanks. In my mind they are truly related. As I say, Fuck Glee but Love Brittana and hopefully I'll get to watch new clips about them in the future ;)_

_Anyway, I finished this chapter sooner due to the good mood that m&m commercial has me in (I'm starting to think that woman is not real, seriously). Hope you'll enjoy!_

_As always, thanks to all of you who take the time to read/pm/review/alert/favourite. Makes me smile each and every single time. By the way, thanks a million for those who are re-reading Kissing you, last weekend I had over 2ks in views. Love you all! T._

_Sky- Joshua Radin feat. Ingrid Michaelson youtube /watch?v=fEykyN9vGp8_

* * *

**C****hapter 13**

**Let everything slide.**

"I'm seriously going to start charging some fee to the people that want to hold you or pinch your cheeks." Brittany chuckled, diaper bag in one shoulder and holding baby Dominic in front of her; the apple of his cheeks even rounder as he donned the widest toothless smile "Oh come on, don't even pretend you don't like the attention. You're just like your mami." She bit the tip of her nose and her son tried to grab her face when she did so, babbling in reprimand at the gesture.

Brittany was proudly walking down the hall to Santana's office when she spotted Becca stepping out of it. The older woman immediately lighted up when she saw Brittany and the six month old baby boy.

"Goodness!" She screeched, her steps hasty to meet the grinning blonde "He's getting so big, oh my God! Can I?"

"He's so easy…" Brittany playfully rolled her eyes when Dominic slapped her arms with both hands and reached for Becca.

A sounded long kiss was delivered to a warm cheek, making him close his eye and open his moist lips at the sensation "And so handsome, aren't you? I get the feeling Dominic's going to be a heartbreaker, Ms. Pierce." No matter how many times she had threated Becca to fire her if she called her other than just Brittany, the woman never listened…

"Tell me about it. Santana says it's my fault and that no woman is ever going to be good enough for him. Go figure," Brittany shared amused "Speaking of my bride, is she busy? Are you her assistant now?"

"Oh no, I just brought some papers from Mr. Puckerman. Nina went to get the copies for her. Don't worry; we're taking good care of her. She'll be there this Sunday." Becca winked while Dominic played with the big buttons of her blouse attempting to bring one to his mouth and Brittany took that as her queue to get her baby back before making a mess on the woman's shirt.

They shared a few minutes of small talk, mostly related to their upcoming wedding and after that Brittany quietly made her way inside the office, seeing the object of her deepest affection looking out the window and talking on her cell-phone.

"Yeah, I'm feeling perfectly fine. Uh-huh, you have them back already?" She nipped at her thumb and Brittany cooed into the darling boy's little hear to prevent him from making any noise; he looked up at her quizzically and sucked on two of his fingers, he was soon to start teething "I'll see you tomorrow then, thank you Q."

Santana turned around, smile still plastered on her face and growing even wider when she saw her two loves there "What are you doing here?" She let out in delight and practically ran to them. Dominic squealing and already reaching for her. Santana kissed Brittany's lip open mouthed and grabbed the baby boy, making him into a fit of giggles at the playful smooches she was giving him and faint lipstick painted his cheeks, nose and forehead.

"We wanted to surprise you for lunch,"

"You read my mind, babies." She said while nuzzling his soft hair and wiping where her playful kisses had been.

"Is everything alright?" Brittany asked, referring to the call.

Santana nodded, taking the diaper bag to settle it on one of the chairs "Yeah, it was just Quinn, uhm, settling my- my six month appointment,"

"When is it?"

Santana hesitated but Brittany didn't notice, at all "I haven't confirmed with her yet."

"Oh, ok. Hey, guess what?" She pecked her nose and then Dominic's "It took me an hour -AN HOUR- to get here and from the parking lot,"

Santana laughed "Why? Did you have to take the stairs?"

"No. _Your_ son kept distracting people on our way over. Right Dominic?" The darling baby offered her a drolly grin as an answer to his name being called.

She countered playfully "I told you, he's your entire fault."

Brittany blocked her way as she was walking daintily past her "Well, we're adorable, what can I say." She smirked cockily and stole a willing kiss.

They were kissing softly when a pair of tiny hands clumsily touched their cheeks and both giggled at the welcome interruption.

_Sometimes I forget to love you like I should._

_But I'd never leave you,_

_no, I never would__…_

An hour after she left a magazine-thrower Santana, Brittany was comfortably resting on her living room couch, sprawled over it while idly watching some Animal Planet program. She was calm she didn't let the _silly_ discussion with Santana to escalate; knowing the woman like she did, Santana would come around on her own, sooner rather than later this time.

With that thought in mind and almost dozing off, she heard faint knocks. Brittany lazily stretched her body, popping back some bones in the process and a knowing smile grazed her lips as she walked the short distance to open the door and was greeted with the sight of a shy looking Santana standing there, in front of her.

Santana looked nervous and was playing with something on her fingers "I bought you a bag of sour patch kids but got hungry on the way here so I ate them all." She declared with a pout as she put the empty bag on one of her jeans' pockets.

Brittany smiled warmly and motioned for her to enter her place, keeping eye contact "I'm glad your night sickness is under control then,"

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you, _again_. But I was really scared and jealous and angry all at the same time," Santana blurted in a small voice as soon as Brittany closed the door leaning back on it and she stepped closer to her, resuming the honest words "You are amazing Brittany, you're so loving and so beautiful and you're- You're just so good to me and I'm scared, I'm so scared someone will take you away from me, that you'll realize I'm not worth all the trouble I put you through and I don't want that, I really don't," Brittany took a step forward and Santana met her halfway, grabbing the collar of her shirt to press their foreheads together when she breathed, almost touching her lips "You have me crazy too baby, so crazy about you, about us that it all feels too good to be true. _You_ feel too good to be true."

Brittany felt a warm sensation when she heard the vulnerability in which Santana was whispering to her "I'm here San… We're here," She nuzzled their noses together, her arms pulling her tightly against her, completely encircling her still slim waist.

Santana pecked her lips twice, the second time longer than the first one "I know but I- I was the idiot that practically pushed you to that woman and seeing you with her made me realize the huge mistake I made," Her dark eyes looking straight into blue ones "What if you had fell in love with her? What if it was her carrying your baby and not me, Britt?"

"Hey, don't say that. That would have been impossible because I was already so in love with you and I was the one that decided to date her, not you. We both made a mistake," Santana smiled sadly and kissed her lips again "And as for the other part, it didn't happen and we don't need to think about it. You're here with me, the both of you; it will always be you, Santana."

Santana felt like she could breathe again when pink lips claimed her willing ones for kisses that seemed to last forever. She didn't even realize they were now on Brittany's couch, cuddling and sweetly smooching.

After a long while, Santana was resting her head on Brittany's collarbone; almost her whole body wrapped over the blonde woman as long fingers played with her impossibly black hair and others drew soothing circles on her back, caressing under the soft fabric of Santana's shirt to feel the silkiness of her skin. Brittany exhaled in contentment when Santana dropped a wet kiss to her jaw and then her cheek.

"I told him,"

"Hmm?"

Santana said and propped herself up on her elbow, gazing down at blue eyes; her free hand making her way to rest on taut stomach under Brittany's shirt "Brody. He called to ask me out for dinner and I only agreed because I wanted him to know about us. I told him everything, Britt. He was a little surprised at first but he understood," Brittany pulled her down to connect their lips "I don't want to be discreet or worrying about what other people will think or say," Santana murmured against pink lips and a long languid kiss was shared, yet again "The love we have is not one to hide, ever." She was unsure how to tell her mother though, but that could wait a little longer at the moment, maybe once the baby was born and had grandma wrapped around a tiny little finger would be a better timing…

The blonde was pleased; to say the least "I honestly thought you were getting back at me," Santana smiled and Brittany poked the dimple that appeared on her left cheek playfully.

"No- well, maybe a little bit when I didn't tell you the reason right away. I went a bit bonkers there. Can you forgive me?"

"You're so silly." Brittany giggled and sat straighter against the arm rest of the couch, pulling Santana fully across her lap, one arm around her waist, hand resting on a thigh.

Tanned fingers traced fair eyebrows and Brittany's nose "Also, I- uhm, I wanted to ask you something when we were at your apartment packing but you're probably thinking I'm an insane, unstable person to live with, and maybe I am crazy and so… I understand if you don't want to, really..." Rambling, it came so easier those days…

"Baby, I don't-" Brittany supressed her laugh "I don't think that. Your hormones probably have something to do with it though," She smirked knowingly and nudge Santana's nose with hers to have dark eyes on her blues again but played ignorant "What is it that you want to ask? Come on ask me, don't be shy. Pop a question."

Santana narrowed her eyes "You already know, don't you?"

"Totally, but I want you to ask me anyway. Say it."

"You're mean." Pouting for full dramatic effect.

Brittany softly started to tickle her, earning a surprised squeal "Say it, Santana. Say you want to live with me because you can't stand to be away from me, say you want me with you in every possible way," They both were laughing and soon Brittany had Santana on her back, careful not to put all of her weight on the giggling woman beneath her as she was settled between Santana's legs "Do you want that, baby? You just have to ask me." Her voice lowering as lips ghosted parted ones.

Santana's cheeks were painted with an adorable blush "I- I want that, yes. Britt, will you move in with me?"

Her response was in the form of a sounded kiss that soon morphed into many more, deeper kisses "For the record, I was planning to ask you later tonight as well."

Brittany didn't let her protest the confession, silencing her in a way Santana loved the most.

She moved in with Santana because it was practical as her apartment had a spare room that would be transformed into the nursery; Puckerman took over Brittany's loft with a ridiculously cheap rent. The only thing they kept was the bed because, in Santana's words, it was cuddlier and had more space to roll around… Although Brittany is a sheet hugger and takes forever getting dressed and Santana drinks everything but a drop and puts the bottle of whatever liquid back in the fridge and always forgets where her keys are, they couldn't live and feel any better together.

Over the next weeks, Santana still wasn't showing but she felt more comfortable in looser clothes. Only Brittany's hands and lips could make out the little but growing bump on her stomach, her belly was no longer flat and every time she noticed, a smile grazed her full lips. She still felt tired and sleepy and some mood swings kicked her _and_ Brittany every other day but it wasn't for longer; the last episode was the one where Santana almost ran over a woman with the shopping cart while buying groceries because said woman was practically_ leering_ at Brittany; truth be told there were just two discreet glances… Anyhow, showering and bathing with Brittany proved to be her medicine, not to mention the massages than ended more than satisfying for the both of them.

In the meantime, few people at Unicorp started to notice them arriving and/or leaving together; hand holding and a few pecks to lips were spotted while in the parking lot, lobby or stepping out of an elevator. It was no longer a secret they were a couple, much to almost everyone's content and some contempt and disapproval. But they were all smart people to question, at least openly, their relationship; the only thing that mattered was that it didn't interfere with anyone's work.

Entering the 12th week, and knowing the chances of miscarriage dropped considerably after that time, made them feel relieved and even happier if it was even possible. Santana started to regain her energy and was on the suggested weight gain, already going on shopping spree for maternity clothes and a few for the little one. Everything was going smoothly and it appeased them somehow for they had heard a lot of horror stories about pregnancy. Needless to say, Dominic was a calm baby since he was living in Santana's womb.

Brittany was getting ready to go home to pick Santana up when Becca informed her she had a visitor. Her assistant knew very well who the older woman was upon hearing the last name and quickly let her inside the impressive office.

Warm greeting completed with a long hug, Maribel sat in front of Brittany's desk and the blonde woman sat next to her, hiding her curiosity and anxiety.

"You're wondering why I'm here, out of the blue," Maribel smiled reassuringly when she saw the cautious nod "The thing is, Brittany, that I know my daughter very well, better than she thinks. She's been avoiding me and the times I got to see her I've noticed some changes and I don't mean just her diet preferences." A familiar brow arch pointed out her words "I'm an experienced Dr. in case you two have forgotten. How far along is she, honey?" She questioned in a soft tone.

Brittany scratched the back of her neck and couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lips when she admitted "She's 13 weeks and 2 days,"

"Everything alright with my daughter and my grandchild?"

"They're both doing great. Her fatigue and night sickness are almost gone and she's feeling more energetic these days. Your grandchild is growing by the day and healthier as can be." Blue eyes beamed.

Maribel nodded proudly, getting teary eyed but cleared her throat "Who's your practitioner?"

"Quinn Fabray. Santana told me you know her, she's the best,"

"Yes, she is. I was her attending once upon a time, I taught her well." The older woman winked cheekily, making Brittany chuckle.

A comfortable silence enveloped the atmosphere until Brittany spoke reaching for Maribel's hands "She's just worried you'll be disappointed, you know, for how things happened." She sincerely conceded fully aware Maribel had deducted the circumstances.

"She could never disappoint me; Santana is the best thing that has ever happened to me and my most precious achievement," Maribel sniffled "And I know how much you love her and that you will take care of her and your baby. I don't care how it all happened; I just know I can't wait to meet my grandchild."

Brittany stood up and Maribel complied with the embrace she offered, both crying softly.

"I'm going to be a grandma! Seré abuela!" The excited woman exclaimed as they parted.

"Si!" It was one of the Spanish words Santana had taught her and she was glad she got to use it with her mother-in law.

Brittany explained the details about Santana's pregnancy and told her they had an appointment with Quinn later that day to clear everything, so they were planning to tell the news the next weekend.

Smiling in complicity, Maribel agreed to what Brittany asked her.

Not two hour later, they were nervously waiting at Quinn's practice.

"Ok ladies, let's greet baby Pierce." Quinn smiled at them as the cool gel was applied to Santana's small bump to get the transducer going. Santana was comfortably on her back while Brittany hovered over her, tightly holding one of her hands. The wide smile never leaving their faces.

Quinn hummed as she scanned the image, revealing Baby Pierce once again "Everything looks fine, the baby is growing normally," She pointed to the screen, explaining them everything they were seeing "Your baby is fully formed now; these are the arms, hands, fingers, legs, feet, and toes."

Amazed was the accurate description for the two of them at the moment, Brittany's rested her lips on Santana's temple, her eyes glossing over at the define profile of a child, _her_ child.

"He or she looks so comfortable over there. Can you believe that's our baby, Britt? Getting bigger and stronger." She commented, the awe of her voice not lost to the other two women in the room. Brittany could just nod slowly in response, entranced with the image.

Quinn kept moving the transducer to ensure everything was ok and when she applied more pressure to a particular area of the curve on Santana's stomach, the baby moved his legs and turned around, giving the back to them and earning a laugh from the women.

"Did the baby just…?" Brittany finally regained her speech through a chuckle, followed by Santana's heartfelt one at the action of their unborn child. They wouldn't know their child was a boy until later.

"Well, it appears that your baby doesn't like to be disturbed," Quinn conceded and finished her task, giving Brittany some wipes to clean the gel over Santana's stomach "I'll give you two a moment and then you can have a copy of this and a sonogram." She winked at them and left the room, seeing them already in a warm embrace.

Blue eyes looked into dark ones for a long moment. She sweetly kissed Santana and rested their foreheads together, inhaling in bliss and serenity.

"Thank you." Brittany murmured, the tip of her nose touching a smaller one while a few happy tears mixed with the ones from dark eyes.

Santana answered in a velvety whisper "I love you."

It was time to share the joy. Brittany had gathered her family to tell them the news along with Santana, who was playing with Maddie on the Pierce's family living room floor, laughing with the small girl and Mercedes.

"Stupid Sam is late..."

"Relax darling; he should be here any minute for your _important_ announcement," Brittany's mother soothed her while preparing snacks and smiled at the sound of the laughter echoing from the other room.

"I told him to be on time. I'll stretch his lips even more, like when we were kids." Brittany huffed and flopped down on a stool, crossing her arms.

Her father snorted while reading a paper, which he insisted was the most help Angela could get from him "What's so important anyways? It's not like you got a girl pregnant..." AJ teased unknowingly but heard a sharp intake of air from his daughter.

All movements were suspended and breathes stopped, Brittany dropped her arms as two pairs of blue eyes stared at her for what it seemed like an eternity.

Angela dropped the knife and covered her mouth with both hands "Oh my! You did!" She pointed a finger at her in admonishment "I swear to God that if it's some other woman and not Santana I will disinherit-"

Brittany rolled her eyes as she sprung up on her feet "Mom! Of course it's Santana! Why would she be here if-" Face palming herself, she grunted loudly through her hands "Now the surprise's spoiled..."

"Oh sweetheart, congratulations." Her father was the first one to approach her and Brittany groaned some more burying her face on his broad chest upon hearing the rapid fading steps of her mother and the surprised squeals from Mercedes and Maddie that followed. Angela was already hugging Santana, reassuring her and offering their full support in a rush of words.

With his arm around his daughter's shoulders, they both walked towards the living room and stood there looking and hearing the enthusiastic questions and the chuckles that accompanied Santana's answers. Smiling dark eyes found blue ones to assure her everything was fine the way it was happening as AJ made his way to embrace Santana, who looked even smaller against his much taller frame.

She was squished between Mercedes and Maddie when she heard the doorbell. Wiping some tears from under her eyes and with a red nose, Brittany received the visitor no one seemed to notice at first.

"Looks like I'm right on time,"

"Mamá… Wha-what are you doing here?" Santana bit her lips and her mother took the steps to her and held her with the utmost tenderness.

Maribel kissed her teary cheek, looking warmly into her eyes "Lo sé mi amor and I'm so happy for you,"

"How did you-" She sniffled.

"I'm your mother I know you, remember?"

"I didn't want to disappoint you." Santana admitted in a soft murmur.

"You could never disappoint me mija. I'm proud of everything you do and this" She placed her hand on the curvy belly "is something to cherish. Come here, you." Maribel called for Brittany and the three embraced tightly until Angela's voice filled the room.

"I'm going to be a grandma again! And you'll have a little cousin to look after Maddie!"

The little girl clapped her hands enthusiastically and beamed "I'll give our baby lots and lots of love!"

Later on, Angela discreetly bugged her daughter about marriage but Brittany told her they had agreed to wait after the baby was born. She didn't tell her she was waiting for their home to be completely built.

Of course, stupid Sam was late and arrived as they were leaving but couldn't have been happier for his sister and dorkily gave Brittany a heartfelt high-five and Mercedes gave him a slap on the back of the head.

With the family properly informed, friends would be easier, starting with Rachel.

She walked into the kitchen, stopping dead on her tracks.

"Santana, do you need- Why was Brittany kissing your stomach?" She questioned as Brittany pulled her shirt down again "And please do not tell me unless it's something other than a single gesture that leads to inappropriate behaviour on top of the kitchen counter… or any other available surface because I know the both of you."

"Oh my God Rachel, breathe." Brittany laughed, pecking Santana on the lips and then Rachel on the cheek before joining Puck, Mike and Tina.

"She was greeting our baby."

Thankfully, Rachel was speechless for a while…

Brittany was on her stomach, her arms under the pillow supporting her head. Santana was on her side, one of her arms under her pillow as well and one of her legs draped across the back of Brittany's thighs pulling them together, both naked; their breathing now on normal rhythm while Santana's fingertips roamed lazily over slick with sweat skin.

"It's safe to say everything went well." Santana rasped quietly.

Brittany just nodded against the soft pillow, smiling at rosy cheeks and the gleaming tanned skin. Her blue eyes heavy with exhaustion.

She scooted even closer to the woman, pressing their lips together for a moment "Do you think they believe we're going too fast?"

Brittany licked her swollen lips and answered "If so, they didn't say but we are proving them wrong in the long run." Her voice hoarse.

This time, Santana just stared at her blues and started to trace Brittany's features and the faint tired curve under her eyes with a wandering digit. When she reached her mouth, Santana pressed her thumb to the middle of it and sighed as Brittany took it inside her lips for a wet kiss. The same thumb ended on her pouty lips to repeat the action.

Santana easily lulled Brittany to slumber with her fingers playing with blonde hair. She just stared at her deeply sleeping woman until similar dreams claimed her as well.

_You know the way to keep me on my toes,_

_I will be fine just say you'll stay forever mine_

'_til we fall asleep tonight __…  
_


	14. Your arms around me

_First things first: My apologies for the wait =) Work is busting my butt as usual... Ok, now onto business: Thank you all so much for the support and for keeping this story going, your words encourage me to write. You are awesome!_

_2 more chapters and an epilogue and we're done with this, sadly._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, it took a little longer but i finally managed to finish it today._

_Oh, I almost forgot. I delved into the world of tumblr. And if you want, you can visit me at: **talksoncorners** . tumblr . com. There's nothing interesting there though but if you want you can ask, comment,share anything, both in english and spanish. I'm all eyes over there ;)_

_You've got a way- Shania Twain youtube /watch?v=RSiDMnzqUW4_

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Your arms around me.**

Santana had always thought of weddings as requiring months of preparations but soon realized that those months weren't necessary when all she wanted was to be Brittany's wife no matter how, no matter where. A month was enough to organize a heartfelt celebration with no more than 70 people they actually cared to share their happiness with.

This was the day of her marriage, a Sunday, and wedding butterflies was all she had to share with the darling boy happily settled on her lap and playing with her fingers. His little frame gallantly dressed in a beyond adorable white tuxedo suit. He didn't fuzz when Brittany dressed him; the trick was to keep him barefoot, she had laughed when she called Santana to tell her their son was ready… well, almost.

She kissed the tip of Dominic's ears while he cooed and Santana turned back to the window, watching down at the people accommodating on the stunningly decorated garden set, next to the huge elegant white tend for the reception between endless green (property of Burt Hummel, board member and long-time friend of _her_ family) and the bluest sky she had seen. Her thoughts strayed to Brittany, who was undoubtedly waiting impatiently for her. She could see her clearly in her mind, pacing in another room, far from her; her pink lips tilted up into a smile, a smile so dear and treasured for Santana. Somehow, just thinking of that grin and the mirth in her blues reassured her more than ever.

Her gown was elegantly cut, with the skirt falling gracefully to the floor from a high empire waistline. The neckline left her shoulders bare and was adorned by a soft layer of white appropriate for the early evening weather. She had just stood up with the boy in her arms when she saw Rachel entering the room to collect the cutest ring bearer and ask if she was ready.

Santana smiled bigger in response "I can't wait, not another day."

Brittany would walk down the aisle first because she had convinced Santana to do so. She wanted to be the one but the blonde assured her she didn't mind waiting a little more for her; Apparently, Brittany really _needed _that memory of her bride gliding towards her in between all the people there.

Changing the soft violins to a lovely instrumental arrangement of _A Sunday kind of love _indicated it was time to start and for Brittany to walk the path, flanked by her more than proud mother and father, utterly exquisite in a white halter low waist gown that showed off her feminine curves. Her blonde hair up in an elaborated bun adorned with delicate crystals. Both set of blue eyes watered as their overjoyed daughter stood in place before the Officiant and the wedding party followed: Sam and Mercedes, Mike and Tina and Noah and Quinn.

Brittany cheered at Maddie, the beaming flower girl, as she gracefully threw the white petals away. Her grin turned even warmer when a puzzled-with-the-rings-case and barefoot Dominic entered the wedding equation held by a smiling Rachel. Needless to say, everyone practically melted when the baby let out an excited squeal and chuckle upon seeing his mommy, who gave him a couple of sounded kisses before Rachel distracted him with a teething ring.

Santana shook her head bashfully and smiled wider when she heard the music changed to a beautiful strings, flute and piano arrangement of _Here comes the sun_. Brittany's doing. As she floated down the carpeted aisle on her mother's arm, past all of the lilies and the pink and white roses they both had chosen, she felt a deep sense of serenity and joy. Each step taking her closer to the woman she loved, the woman whose life was inextricably linked with her own.

Blue eyes were glowing warm as she watched her in rapt attention and smiling was all she could do not to run hastily into her arms. Finally reaching the destination, Maribel placed her hand on Brittany's arm, kissed her daughter cheek and stepped away, taking the bouquets with her. Santana immediately entwined her fingers with pale ones.

"Welcome family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate-" Holly Holiday started but chuckled when Brittany leaned and stole a sweet kiss from her soon to be wife; someone playfully wolf-whistled and Mercedes smacked that someone.

As their lips parted, Brittany murmured "You are so beautiful." Santana blushed profoundly and mouthed she did too.

Holly cleared her throat playfully "As I was saying… We are here today to celebrate the long awaited union of Santana and Brittany, legally that is…" She winked to the crowd.

The ceremony continued smoothly. Santana could hardly believe her fate standing so close to the beautiful bride that was hers, now by all means. Just a few more minutes, she thought after their I do's and while Rachel's voice gave life to a reading about love and commitment dedicated to her two friends.

Santana cleared her throat when Holly asked her to say her vows and her tone laced with adoration invaded Brittany's senses, not once leaving watery dark eyes "I tried to think of the right words to say but they all came down to the truest, purest feeling you give me: Love... I love you Brittany, and the way you have taught me to love is the source of my strength and at the same time, my weakness," A few tears escaped down her cheeks and Brittany washed them away caringly with her thumbs. Santana talked again "I want to promise you and give you the world but I know all I can do is try to do so, for as long as I live. To always respect and treasure you, our children and our life together; through good and bad, through laughter and tears, happiness and sorrow. I promise myself to you, always, without limitations because you are my love, my reason to hope and believe. My dreams come true. I love you Britt."

As she finished, Brittany was looking down at their joined hands. Her blue eyes filled with tears that were silently rolling down her face. Santana smiled lovingly at her and cradled her cheeks to kiss her with tenderness to ease her overflowing heart. All the witnesses to their intimate exchange with tears as well.

Santana, with a single gesture, was able to return her kind voice and Brittany could say what she had been thinking since she laid eyes on her that Sunday afternoon "How much I love you? I don't know if there are enough words written or spoken that can express it with certainty or be remotely close to the actual truth. I just know I feel infinite when you look and smile at me, even more so when you're in my arms after lulling our baby to sleep." They both glanced with tears in their eyes at their darling boy deep in dreamland, now snuggled on Quinn's lap "I can say all the promises I'll keep and even the ones I'll break but I don't think we have all that time now and It doesn't matter because I'm sure we will discover every one of them together, each and every single day cherishing the life we learn from and share as we grow together. I love you, I really do, as you love me too."

This time, Santana surprised Brittany with a warm kiss, earning the much-loved chuckle from pink lips and fairly bursting with delight and impatience, Brittany forced herself to resist the urge to steal Santana away and kissed her senseless for hours.

Since the ring bearer was sleeping on Quinn, it was Rachel's duty to deliver the symbols of the commitment they had together, as if the pair of beating hearts and the little slumbering blonde boy weren't enough... Two rings for two people deeply in love, each one as another reminder of a lifetime ahead together.

"Because of your profound love and commitment, and by the power I proudly hold for this, I now pronounce you, _legally_, wife and wife! You may keep kissing each other!" Holly finished with a broad, satisfied beam.

Brittany's eyes were still shining at her with utter love, but this time Santana also saw a trace of longing and satisfaction. She returned her silly little smile to tell her that she didn't care for anything else at the moment. Santana only wanted her Brittany, _her wife_, and Brittany took her time as she pulled her against her body with eager hands on a delicate waist, encircling Santana completely, merging their souls again with a proper and longer kiss.

There was much cheering when that happened and much more laughter when they walked the aisle as a married pair accompanied by the tunes of _I walk the line_ and a fist pump was delivered at the end from the blonde newly married woman. Brittany's doing, again.

_It's in the way you want me,  
It's in the way you hold me,  
the way you show me just what love's made of,  
__It's in the way we make love …_

As the pregnancy blissfully progressed, Santana started to wear stylish maternity clothes and though her baby bump was still small, people started to notice the changes in her body and it was obvious who was the happy responsible for it.

At 18 weeks and with a quadruple marker screening test and amniocentesis ensuring the healthy developments of the baby, it was a blessing that Santana slept on her left side because it was recommended for better comfort and with a body pillow complete with Brittany's warmth.

"What is it?"

Santana suddenly stilled all movements in the middle of morning canoodling, a hazy smile plastered on her lips "I can feel it,"

"Yeah, your kisses always wake me up like this." Brittany chuckled throatily and pressed her hips harder against Santana to prove her point.

Santana shook her head and bit her lip "No, I mean the baby. I can feel them move."

"Oh… Oh! Where?" Her hands instantly went over the naked skin, looking for proof.

Grinning, Santana guided Brittany where she had felt the fluttering "You can't feel it yet, but your baby is moving over here." Dark eyes regarding the blonde's awed expression and Brittany lowered her head to the bump, kissing it repeatedly for a while before resuming their previous activities.

To say Brittany was exhausted was an understatement. She had been working a lot and taking care of Santana at the same time so it wasn't a surprise to her when Santana was the one to bring back the idea of a getaway, finally making use of her days off, 5 to be precise. And so, after arranging everything with the help of Sam and Becca and with the approval and recommendations from Quinn, Santana took Brittany to a place she would love and considered the trip as an early honeymoon.

A short and smooth private flight later, they were arriving at a secluded Villa which Santana saw as a piece of heaven right in front of the ocean with an infinite pool of crystal clear water overflowing its edges. The open spaces flawless with the soft early evening glow and the sound of the wind and the rolling waves already having the relaxing effect on them.

Generously thanking the staff and after sharing a quiet dinner and lazy kisses, they couldn't sleep any better.

The place was bright with the warm morning sun. Santana was contemplating the bluest sea while indulging on strawberries and slices of apple and peach. Brittany was still sleeping, sprawled on her stomach.

Santana's cravings were at its best, Brittany being the most obvious one. She directed her attention to the slumbering naked woman and saw as she turned, now lying on her back and evidencing her hardness, covered just by the soft white sheet. Santana grabbed a slice of peach and walked towards the bed, carefully sitting beside her. She slowly peeled the sheet off her body and raked her eyes all over Brittany and nuzzled her nose on her neck, inhaling her scent that was heavier with sweetness after the night.

She tasted something cool and sweet tracing her lips, then she felt a smile and an insistent tongue on them. Brittany didn't open her eyes but her mouth complied, humming drowsily at the sensual awakening. After deepening the kiss, she opened her eyes and took a bite of the fruit Santana was offering.

With the dust of sleep in her blues, Brittany saw as Santana straddled her, slowly opening her robe and sliding it down her shoulders in equal speed, producing a grin on her face basking in the new light of day. Santana sitting on top of her, her belly adorably swelled, her darker eyes locked with Brittany's and her head tilted to one side while her hips rocked slightly against the woman beneath her, moistening her member. Brittany was watching her, devouring the sight above so intimately contorting, soft hands caressing every inch of the tanned warm flesh.

Not breaking eye contact, Brittany trailed the outline of her thighs and her hips. Two tanned fingers slipped in and out of Santana at a slow pace while Brittany watched and moaned.

She replaced Santana's own hand for a moment to gather as much liquid heat as she could to coat her fingers "Keep going baby," She murmured hungrily and Santana obliged to then see and feel how Brittany spread the collected arousal all over her breasts. The blonde propped herself up into a sitting position and eagerly licked and sucked the juices off of her, cleaning the heaving chest. Dropping her head onto Brittany's shoulder, she felt the bucking of the hips supporting her while she raised hers and fingers reached for the warm and ready stiff member, impaling herself on it with a whimper.

Brittany sighed and their breathing picked up. She fell back on the bed again while Santana rocked her hips back and forth, over and over again with abandon. Brittany heard a high pitched moan; it was louder than the previous pants and whimpers. Santana bended down with little difficulty to kiss Brittany and came, biting her own bottom lip to prevent doing so on a pink one.

She soared through her high while Brittany's hands on her waist kept the motions, she was close too. Santana lowered her hips again to help Brittany reach her own pleasurable spiral. The soaked frantic grinding of their sexes sending them both to the limit… Brittany kissed her messily, swallowing the moans and heady pants. She was out of breath when Santana collapsed next to her pulling Brittany against her. She held her possessively, feeling the sweat from their scorching bodies, melting them. Exhausted, they drifted off into light slumber.

A lazy morning with a soothing, satiating relish set the mood for their getaway.

"What did she say?"

"She asked me if I'm yours," Santana answered nonchalant while inspecting a handcraft. They had gone downtown to explore the colourful city. The pregnant woman glowing in a white linen dress.

Brittany asked again with a smile "What did you tell her?"

"That I am."

"How do you say she's mine in Spanish?"

Santana smirked, shook her head and replied "Ella es mía."

"Si, ella es mía," Brittany beamed to the old smiling woman who had given Santana the matching bracelets they were now sporting "Mi bebé." She proudly pointed to the bump, earning an eye roll from an amused Santana.

They were facing each other; Brittany blushed cheeks smiling back at Santana. She tucked a stray lock of black hair behind her little ear "Hi…" She breathed.

Santana kissed the woman she had just made love with "You feel amazing." Santana said in a raspy murmur, caressing the curve of her stomach.

"No more than you do." Brittany whispered against her lips, replacing Santana's hand with her own.

Their touches and kisses were no longer rushed. Both were satiated for the moment.

Santana dragged her short fingernails along the muscular tone of the sweaty skin, marveling at the beautiful contrast of smooth, fair skin and velvety, caramel skin. Exchanging intense stares during pauses tu catch their breath and not needing words to speak, they spend endless hours just touching and caressing.

Sometime around noon and without shame, Brittany guided Santana's hand down to her hardening member and as soon as Santana felt the warm flesh immediately began stroking Brittany. The slow rubs she was receiving made her whimper with the renewed desire.

With their eyes locked, the blonde was able to speak in low tone "Can you feel that? Can you feel how much I want you?" She watched Santana's facial expressions of pleasure as she continued to gently glide her fingers up and down her length.

"I love you," Santana breathed and contained a moan when Brittany reached for her core with gentle fingers.

Brittany lifted herself up and was kneeling between Santana's parted legs, pulling Santana by the hips towards her and rested her member over her glistening center. The blonde looked down at her; lust-filled blue eyes observed as Santana guided her member within her and lifted her legs so that her ankles were resting on Brittany's shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Brittany panted, very much turned on by the actions Santana was arranging.

Without answering, Santana bucked her hips. Brittany closed her eyes tightly as the euphoric sensation of their most intimate parts connected took over her. Brittany started a slow rhythm, grinding up and down and side to side. After a while of skin slapping against skin, Brittany parted Santana's legs from her shoulders and lowered them to her sides again.

A whimpering Santana reached up with one hand, stroking her sweaty cheek before grabbing the back of her wet from sweat hair and pulled her down for a searing kiss as she came. Brittany's arms were now propping her up on either side of Santana, her muscles bulging with exertion, as she resumed the intensity of her hips, rotating and grinding into her, ever mindful of the pressure on the baby bump.

Santana was lost in their desire, her senses heightened by the presence of Brittany inside of her in so many ways. Both panting and moaning and Brittany grinned in satisfaction upon hearing Santana mewled helplessly at a particular thrust, slowly reaching for another orgasm swallowing her up. Brittany finished first deep into her, blossoming warmth bringing Santana to the peak.

Sleep enveloped them again between ragged breaths and the sound of rolling waves.

Santana had convinced Brittany to go swim with the dolphins. She was reluctant at first because Santana couldn't join her due to the pregnancy but she eventually complied with the tickles she received as an invitation.

"Did you see? Did you see what they did? Oh my God, this was amazing!"

Santana chuckled at her child-like enthusiasm as Brittany was emerging from the water and walked towards her "Yes honey, it's so amazing."

"I can't wait to bring our children here and watch them play with the dolphins." Brittany admitted dreamily.

"Children?" Santana playfully quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I mean, in the future we're going to have more than one, right?"

"How many would you like?"

Brittany thought about it for a moment before answering "Like five."

"Five!?"

She laughed at the shocked expression "I´m kidding. I think 2 or 3, if that's ok with you Ms. Lopez." Brittany said while caressing her uncovered round stomach.

"I'm more that ok with that babe."

That week they had reassured their connection on so many levels, both physically and emotionally.

With tanned skin, both happily returned to their lives, now complimented with prenatal yoga. Brittany had more energy than ever and Santana felt incredible enjoying the perks of being pregnant; it didn't matter that her waistline was no longer.

At 21 weeks, they were on the way to Quinn's practice to assess the baby's foetal growth and development and to find out if they were having a girl or a boy as Brittany's specific trait wasn't present.

"I like Alessandra, Adriana, Heidi or Miranda. There's Isabelle too or even Rosie…"

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany's profile "I won't name my baby girl after a Victoria's secret angel." She playfully countered while stroking her bump tenderly.

Brittany chuckled "I was merely suggesting."

"I like Andrea for a girl and as for a boy, I don't know… There are so many,"

"For starters I like Nicholas and Dominic but we still have plenty of time to decide. Am I right baby Pierce?" She said tenderly while placing a sounded kiss to Santana's hand.

Everything was perfectly fine, as expected, and after bugging the baby to turn, he finally complied and Quinn was able to inform they were having a boy. Both mothers-to-be overjoyed to tears. That night Brittany started to talk to her _son _and continued to lull him and Santana to sleep with old songs; songs that would later be Dominic's favourite lullabies.

Dominic was spoiled since before born to say the least. Grandparents, aunts and uncles and loving friends made the affair even lighter for the expectant parents. They had practically provided them with baby clothes and items for a lifetime and the baby shower still was weeks away. Both Grandmas were always indulging Brittany and Santana's cravings when it came to homemade dishes.

Brittany was cooking one Saturday afternoon when a fresh from a shower and naked Santana embraced her from behind, pressing the 25 weeks bump to her back, lifting the fabric of her shirt before.

"Stay still." She whispered to her ear, standing on her tiptoes.

Brittany did as told and remained quietly in place, carefully setting the chopping knife on the counter. After a couple of minutes she felt him move, the soft thud noticeable against her skin; her lips spreading into the biggest smile at the feeling. He was kicking and nothing could feel as wonderful.

When Brittany had to travel, Rachel eagerly accepted the task of taking care of a reluctant Santana, making the mission a little difficult for the petite woman.

It was at the week 30 when they had the scariest moment of their lives. Brittany was on her way home from the airport when Santana called her.

"I was just thinking of you," She said through a smile that soon disappeared when she heard Santana sniffled.

"He hasn't moved, Britt. He's not moving."

Her heart stopped for a moment when she heard those terrifying words spoken with such fear.

_You've got a way with words  
You get me smiling even when it hurts  
There's no way to measure what your love is worth …  
_


	15. Whisper in the moonlight

_Ok kids, one more to go and that's it plus the epilogue of course. Hope you like this one because I wrote it in the best of the moods. This is my birthday week! I turned 27 on wednesday, still pretty young =) Anyway, thanks a million for sticking with this story and taking the time to read it and leave a comment. I really enjoy reading your reviews._

_Don't forget to visit me at tumblr **talksoncorners** if you have the time, there's nothing awesome but you can ask, suggest anything you like over there._

_Have a great weekend everyone! _

_You and me- The cranberries youtube /watch?v=84zVbHX7lVw_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Whisper in the moonlight.**

"Santana?"

"Hmm?"The woman hummed in response, leaning further back into Brittany while both set of eyes watched as the sun disappeared to give room for the moon and its night.

After the cheerful reception, they were contently settled in the Pierce's new beach house. Baby Dominic already fast asleep in one of the rooms and in the crib grandpa had installed specially for him. Gone was his suit, now replaced with just a diaper and a little tank top. Peacefully slumbering while his mothers were out on the deck's lounge bed with the baby monitor on, the sound of the rolling waves accompanied his dreams.

"Are you happy?" Brittany asked her, kissing her shoulder while her arms circled her middle with a little more determination. Surrounded by soft pillows, Santana was nestled between her legs, her back pressed onto her front.

Santana smiled and simply turned her head to look at her wife. Her blue eyes twinkling with the reflection of the torches' fire before pouty lips granted a warm and lingering kiss.

Brittany felt and heard the murmured answer against her mouth "Couldn't be happier." She grinned and buried her face in the black silkiness, inhaling the scent that was all Santana.

"And you? Are you happy?"

"The happiest. I'm all warm and fuzzy feelings," Brittany admitted, resting her chin on Santana's shoulder. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. Santana loved this woman, sometimes it was hard to even try to understand how much "Can we stay here forever?"

Santana chuckled "We can try but I don't think that's possible, baby."

"You're right. Puck and the board members would probably have a heart attack knowing I kidnapped their most valuable asset." Brittany playfully bit her earlobe and Santana rolled her eyes at the words.

"Well, I don't think that's true but thank you for saying it. We have worked just fine these months, everything has settled according to our plans and you only have to be there once or maybe twice a month for a few days at a time."

Brittany nodded "Indeed, but that's because I have the most skilled and productive representative ever. Did I mention she is beautiful and hot as well?"

"Not enough times it seems," Santana kissed her again, smiling sneakily "I'm so glad we found a good dynamic and established our schedules even better." She breathed, somehow relieved, and resumed the wet smooch.

After a few long minutes, Brittany was breathless and rasped "Do you know what would make me even happier?"

"What?" Dark eyes were halfway closed.

Brittany didn't respond with words. She just guided Santana body to lie fully on top of her, sliding down to a more comfortable position. Her hands rested low on Santana's back, sneaking under the fabric of the silky blouse to feel the warmness of skin against her fingertips.

Their lips were glued together and the low moans they were letting out were drowned by the sea in front of them. Santana straddled Brittany in a slow movement and placed her hands on either side of her head, staring down at the flushed face of her wife. She slowly leaned and placed another kiss on smiling pink lips, driving Brittany crazy when she sucked on her bottom lip and slowly traced a frisky tongue on it.

Blue eyes were closed while letting out a sigh. They remained in the same position for a while simply kissing with wandering hands up and down Santana's naked toned thighs and buttocks.

"What is it baby?" Santana whispered when she felt Brittany pushing her gently off of her but Santana didn't comply.

"I really, really hate to break the moment but let me go grab a condom. I'll be quick," She uttered out of breath.

Santana's full lips stretched into a smile and snaked her arms around Brittany to kiss her with renewed passion. She was just wondering when Brittany would ask for that when she felt the growing pressure.

When the kiss broke with a wet pop, Santana's heart melted at the sheer look of bliss on Brittany's face. She rested her forehead against hers and let out a laboured breath as Brittany sat. This was the moment.

"We don't need one. Not now and not in the months to come,"

Brittany blinked, looking at her darker eyes questioningly and Santana laughed with giddiness when Brittany couldn't utter a word for a good while.

"You ok Britt?" She teased.

"Wha- why? Are we- are you- San," She gulped and had a hint of a smile forming on her lips "Are we having another baby?" Brittany practically squeaked with emotion after a few minutes.

Santana nodded and pulled Brittany back into her arms. She was quick to return the gesture and started to laugh into Santana's neck. She kissed the spot before looking into her dark eyes when she could grasp her sanity again.

"Are you feeling well? Is it ok with you?" Her blues showing her genuine concern "Isn't it dangerous?"

Brittany listened carefully as Santana explained what Quinn had told her and recommended. True, it was not the best to get pregnant that soon but given the healthy development of her first one and the quick recovering of her body, it didn't represent bigger risks than any other pregnancy; however, they needed to be extra careful, just in case…

"Dominic is going to be a big brother! We're having another little one!" They both laughed and Santana settled even more on top of her, humming in satisfaction.

"It's a coincidence I found out this soon because I don't have any symptoms other than a missing period but I thought that was the last brick of my body snapping back into shape."

"Your six month appointment," Brittany realized and Santana nodded and kissed her after. Their lips parted, Brittany's brows furrowed adorably before she asked through her beam "How? I mean, of course I know how and I'm totally and happily responsible for it but we've been careful."

Santana chuckled, nuzzling their noses together "You know, I asked myself the same question…" A kissed to the tip of Brittany's nose "Do you remember the night I pinched you because you didn't say _I love you_ properly?"

Her mind worked faster than ever"I do remember that night and you asked me to…" She cleared her throat and made Santana blush profusely "You wanted me to _finish_ on another part of your body." Brittany motioned with one hand.

"Yes but that was the first time you... You _finished_ where it counted the second time," She admitted while biting her lips and _that_ _whole_ night dawned on Brittany.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh." She teased. Blue eyes were staring back at her in adoration, fully aware she was the cause of Santana's happiness.

"Well, it's safe to say we're extremely compatible then. My two shoots are effective."

Santana rolled her eyes in mocked annoyance and trapped Brittany's bottom lip between her own, muffling her more than satisfied giggle.

"You're just so pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

The giggle turned into an overt laugh "Yep," Brittany returned the playful nips eagerly "I also love the fact that I can tell the exact moment and how my children were conceived."

She shared a joyous laugh and received soft slaps to her shoulders before grabbing Santana by the waist and switching positions. No more coherent words were spoken, just sweet and low murmurs between intimate and gentle movements.

_You will be the world to me and I will always be  
dwelling in this happiness, your gift of purity …_

Brittany was sure she was trying to swallow back her heart down her throat while the driver did his best to get to Quinn's practice as fast as he could. Rachel had taken Santana there after talking to Quinn and trying to calm her worried friend on the way.

Her steps were rushed and as soon as the receptionist saw her, guided her to where the mom-to-be was. The first thing she heard was the strong and distinct heartbeats of her baby and somehow that worked as a little calming balm to Brittany pale and scared self. Santana was already hooked to the monitors and tightly holding onto Rachel's hand. Quinn was about to apply the cool gel over her protruding stomach.

"I'm here," Brittany breathed stepping inside the room and Santana's watery and fearful eyes begged her closer. Rachel offered her a timid smile, kissed Santana's cheek and silently excited the room to wait outside as Quinn informed to Brittany that the scans were fine and the heart rate of the little organ was normal.

With their hands entwined, they both saw Quinn carefully doing her work. The clear image of their baby boy appeared and both let out a long sigh, smiling instantly at the 4d profile of him. The boy had his left thumb inside his mouth but wasn't moving that much. Quinn started to apply more pressure to a particular area, waiting for a reaction.

"Come on baby," Santana murmured, kissing the back of one of Brittany's hand "Let us know you're alright."

Quinn's mind held onto those words and asked Brittany to practically poke on the belly as well to get him awake. Slightly shaking, pale hands did the best and Brittany started to sing _You are my sunshine_ out loud, both to calm Santana and get the baby to respond; she was pressing harder to the part where his feet were.

Her blue eyes closed and relief washed over the women when he kicked back a few of times and started to move as if waking up. Santana chuckled with tears rolling down her cheeks when she felt him again and Brittany continued to _play_ with him for a long while that was enough to appease concerns.

"Apparently your boy is getting too comfortable in there. He was sleeping soundly." Quinn said through a smile when he appeared to yawn a couple of times, action that indicates the healthy maturing process of the brain, and turned away from them and the insistent probing. He was probably annoyed by then and thinking _what's all the fuss about? I was just dreaming…_

They waited a few moments and Santana couldn't be more grateful for the kicking and the normal flutter of her baby's movements she was feeling.

Wiping at her eyes, Brittany heard Quinn's words that reassured them everything was clear and that it wasn't uncommon to panic, especially in a first pregnancy. As the baby grows and develops, there are variations of the activity due to the reducing space but given the week Santana was in, it wouldn't be far for the frequent position changes to start and he certainly was normally responding to incitements, including sound and light.

"_Oh, thank God!" _The three laughed at Rachel's muffled expression on the other side of the door. Brittany pressed her lips to pouty ones and walked to open it and drew Rachel in for a thankful hug, lifting her off the ground for a moment.

All was good.

Santana was cuddled into Brittany, cradling her bump in silent relief while riding home in the back of a big SUV "Some adventure he gave us today, huh?"

Brittany chuckled at the words and kissed her temple "He did."

"I think he was just missing you, he's very used to having you around."

"Are you talking about him or you?"

Santana giggled "Both."

Suddenly, Brittany heard her sniffle and was confused for a moment "San, what is it? Are you feeling bad?"

She shook her head vehemently "No, I'm great it's just that I know you're tired but I'm really hungry,"

Brittany laughed at the pout Santana was giving her and replaced it with a smile when she kissed her lips "I'm not that tired but I'm reallyhungry too," The woman beamed adorably "What do you feel like having?"

Three weeks and a baby shower organized by Rachel and Mercedes that left Brittany wondering why on earth had Puck, Mike and all the men closer to them later, Santana continued to check on the white and blue closed door. Brittany was practically locked inside arranging the nursery.

"_Son of a-! Damn it…"_

"Britt, are you ok? Let me in,"

Santana was pressing her ear to the door and heard some rustling and a screech of furniture against the hardwood floor.

"_I'm ok; I just trapped my hand in between the changing table and the wall. No biggie. I'm almost done." _

"You've been saying that for hours," Santana playfully retorted but there was no response after. She was about to walk back to the living room when Brittany opened the door and offered her hand.

Santana gasped, tears formed in her eyes as she saw the nursery properly decorated and furnished. Brittany had it painted in light colours a few days ago and now had arranged everything inside. The space was now occupied by a crib with an adorable mobile, a changing table, a bookshelf filled with baby books and another one with toys and some stuffed ones as well; a night lamp softly casting its light near the crib and a rocking chair.

"What do you think?" Brittany asked as Santana sat on the chair, still holding her hand.

Santana shook her head and laughed "It's perfect Britt. You're perfect,"

Brittany kneeled in front of her and sweetly showered her bare stomach with kisses. Santana preferred to wear just a support bra and sweat pants around the apartment.

"Well, our little guy deserves the better." She looked up, kissing both of Santana's hand.

"Dominic."

"Mmm?"

She smiled at her twinkling blue eyes "I think his name is Dominic. I really liked it since you mentioned it and sounds like Sunday in Spanish,"

Brittany nodded "Why do you think I suggested it? I met you that day and we conceived him the same."

"Dominic Pierce." Santana murmured and leaned with a little difficulty to kiss willing pink lips.

The final weeks were spent practicing the breathing and relaxation exercises. Backaches and leg cramps were also present and Brittany, now full time with Santana, had collected the necessary clothes for the baby, Santana and herself as well and the safest car seat she could find.

When it was time, and like almost all pregnancies, her due date fluctuated a lot. It was more difficult for Santana to get a good night's sleep, because she just couldn't find a comfortable spot. She could still feel him move every day, Dominic's position had changed to prepare for his birth; It happened 2 days after the 40th week was completed. Santana was extremely restless and was experiencing more pain than normal but they were waiting for the right time to go to the clinic. Brittany stopped hearing her passing and panting and walked through the hall towards the bedroom, seeing her standing in the middle of it.

"San? Are you-" She halted her steps when she felt the trail of liquid on her feet. Her water had broken. Brittany gulped "Hospital?" Santana nodded frantically, wincing in pain and had to brace herself on the bed. Brittany snapped out of the initial stupor and went to her, helping her down while she make the necessary calls.

Quinn was already waiting for them when they arrived and admitted Santana immediately. It was just matter of hours to meet their son.

Seeing Santana in so much pain and aggravation terrified Brittany and she winced along with her with each contraction. The hours seemed to go in slow motion "It's a good pain. He'll be here soon." She said smiling out of breath upon seeing Brittany's expression "You won't pass out on me when the time comes, right?" Santana teased her to ease her mind and keep her attention.

Brittany gave her a timid smile "I should be comforting you, not the other way around." She kissed a sweaty forehead matted with black hair. She was calm when Maribel arrived and informed them everyone was on the way.

Pushing required a tremendous and excruciating effort after 10 hours of labour. Brittany had never heard Santana scream and roar like that and she was sure she could never forget it. She dutifully counted and held her hand the whole process when Quinn gave the instructions.

"You're doing excellent Santana," The young dr. encouraged "Come on, one more. We're almost there."

"Almost my ass!" Santana screeched as an intense contraction invaded her "Just get him out already!"

Brittany held tighter "He needs your help then," She whispered softly, pressing her lips to her temple. "You can do it, San."

Santana nodded frantically, gritting her teeth and felt a little relieved when Quinn announced the head was out. Brittany chuckled and felt brave enough to peek at her baby boy, disregarding the blood and that other gooey stuff she saw on him. Her blue eyes filled with tears and Santana's panting and final pained scream sounded foreign as she witnessed and welcomed her boy into the world.

Soft cries echoed through the room and somehow everything seemed brighter and warmer. Santana collapsed back on the bed exhausted, drenched in sweat and watched as her baby was cleaned and wrapped in a soft blanket. She started to cry when Quinn placed Dominic on her chest, hearing him inconsolable after leaving his beloved bubble.

Brittany was in awe at the image before her. She was already enamoured with the boy but finally gazing at him in the arms of Santana was not something she could ever describe with the right words. Brittany was entranced with them when an equally crying Maribel asked her if she wanted to cut the cord.

"It's ok, it won't hurt them." Maribel reassured her when Brittany looked at her with doubt.

"So, you're the one that made all the fuss inside, huh? We've been waiting to meet you, Dominic." Santana sweetly cooed to him, his cry diminished considerably when he heard the familiar soothing voice. Her bright smile made her glow despite the exhaustion and her eyes found beaming blue ones. Brittany was speechless as she stood beside Santana and her child "He's asking for you. He wants to meet you."

A teary chuckled erupted from her and carefully held their darling boy, inspecting everything about him. The turf of blonde on his head, his pink, wrinkled and squishy face, his gaping lips and his moving little hands and legs; she counted his fingers and toes and how many times he tried to open his eyes that still were mere slits. Murmuring sweet nothings to him, he completely stopped crying and Brittany felt she could reach for the stars and the sun when he looked at her for the first time and out of reflection reached for her nose. That portrait was engraved on Santana's mind.

After he returned from the standard testing, Santana had him snuggly wrapped in a baby blue blanket and his head was now sporting a little cap. He was fast asleep when Brittany entered their room, wearing the matching hospital wristband on her right hand.

"Hey Jack." She happily greeted her.

"Hey Sally- Britt, what happened to you?" Santana questioned concerned when she saw the adhesive bandage on her forehead, a little over her left temple.

"The adrenaline wore off when I was informing everyone of Dominic's birth and apparently I fainted," Brittany explained nonchalantly "My dad couldn't reach for me faster and they said I bumped my head on the corner of the coffee table."

"But are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, it's just a bump. Your mom took care of me."

Santana shook her head and sighed, directing the soft words at the slumbering new-born "See, that's why mommy and hospitals don't mix." Santana inspected the covered bump on her face and kissed it softly. The darling boy started to fuss and it would result on his first meal, much to his moms' wonderment.

To say Dominic was a popular little boy was an understatement, everyone wanted to meet him right away and he was just fine with it. His first day at home went smoothly; he slept a lot and only attempted to cry when he was hungry and needed a diaper change, something that Brittany was happy to be in charge of and like the smitten parents they were, every first he had was cherished; first bath, first attempt of a smile, even the first heartfelt cry was something that made their love grow each passing day.

The favourite part of the day for Brittany was when Santana rocked him gently to sleep, singing lovely lullabies in her utmost caring voice. Santana for her part, lost count of how many times she woke up only to find Brittany in the nursery, sometimes just observing Dominic, others walking slowly with him in arms, or cradling him to her chest while resting on the couch.

As the weeks passed and he grew more alert and stayed awake for longer periods of time, they both could sleep better because even if Santana was the one to wake up in the night to nurse him, Brittany would always be with them, no matter if she could continue sleeping. Their plan was that for the first few months of his life, Santana would stay at home with him while Brittany worked and after, Brittany would get off from work and Santana would take her place.

True to his nature, Dominic was a healthy and peaceful baby. He rarely cried and loved when Brittany nuzzled her nose with his, right before taking a playful bite out of his round tummy. It was unbelievable how well he was adjusting and how smoothly their family had started.

Brittany returned to her duties after his first month but it prove to be the most difficult thing she had to do. Having Santana and him to herself all day was something she quickly got used to.

"You would never leave us, right?"

One morning, Brittany was getting ready while Santana watched her as usual and was surprised with the question and the scared tone of her voice. Santana sounded so little "What kind of question is that?" She gently countered in the middle of buttoning her shirt.

Santana smiled sadly and shook her head at herself "I'm sorry, it's silly." She dismissed.

"Hey, come here," She pulled her closer, offering a comforting hug "You're thinking of him, aren't you?"

Santana didn't say anything and swallowed the lump on her throat as discreetly as she could "I'll go get Dominic. You're going to be late."

That was the end of the topic but it gave Brittany something to think about.

Seven months of Dominic's life had passed flawlessly. A proposal, a house as a wedding gift, another proposal, a wedding and now, he was going to be a big brother, much to his obliviousness.

At that time he was perfecting the art of scoot, roll and crawl, always under the watchful eye of Santana and Brittany and around the baby super proofed house. His latest accomplishment was the ability to hold and drink from a sippy cup, and sometimes eat from a spoon the mashed fruits and vegetables, getting more of it on the floor, his hair and cheeks that on his mouth. Now, when he smiled and laughed the grin was no longer toothless, they could see the cutest bottom middle two teeth, soon followed by the two top middle teeth. Brittany and Santana, along with their family and friends could probably cover all the walls of the world in pictures of him and every single milestone.

After eight weeks pregnant, Santana practically was feeling the same when she was expecting Dominic, only her morning sickness was actually in the morning and was a little worst.

"I've been thinking…" Brittany started to talk as they were getting ready for bed after a quick shower "I can try to find your father if you want. You could talk to him."

Santana froze "Brittany, I don't want to talk about this now."

"You never want to talk about it but it's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me and please stay out of it." Her tone was short.

Brittany sighed deeply "San, I'm just suggesting something. I know you've been thinking about contacting him since Dominic was born."

"Just for once," Santana huffed annoyed and raised her voice "Can you just stop pressuring me and assuming what's best for me? I'm a grown up woman!"

Brittany nodded and walked to retrieve a blanket from a drawer "Ok and just for once, can you act like one when you're scared?" She reversed evenly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the family room, I'll watch the news or something. I'm not sleepy anymore." Brittany said in the same monotone and left the bedroom.

Two hours later and she was idly watching some crappy old show. She was drifting off to sleep when she felt the built in couch dip with Santana's weight. Neither said a word but Brittany opened the blanket and her arms for Santana to settle in, half on top of her.

"I thought you were already sleeping."

"I couldn't," Santana whispered against her collarbone "Everything smells of you and it was driving me crazy."

Brittany rasped a chuckle "Well maybe it would help if you weren't wearing my clothes."

"But they look better on me." Santana cheekily countered.

"True." She hummed and tightened her hold around Santana.

Santana kissed her collarbone and her jaw, tickling her "I'm sorry for snapping back at you. You took me by surprise, that's all."

"I'm sorry too," Brittany pressed her lips to her forehead "You're right, it's none of my business,"

"But it is. You love me and worry about me."

"I do, but I picked the wrong time to bring that up." Brittany admitted.

They remained in silence for a few minutes until Santana decided to talk "I don't know if I want to see him or speak to him or even if it's something good for me but Dominic and this new baby really make me wonder about why," She propped herself up to look down at understanding blue eyes "You see, I can't even imagine about my life without you, without our boy and this little one and thinking that it was so easy for him to just leave…" Her voice quivered.

Brittany sat and pulled Santana into her embrace, soothing her, and washed away a single tear that rolled down her cheek "I understand." She said while trading her fingers through her silky hair.

"I don't really remember his face. I don't have a picture of him but I have this blurry memory of his birthday. I remember my mom and I spent the whole morning making his favourite cake," Both chuckled quietly "Of course I was helping to just make a bigger mess at 4 years old and my cheeks felt funny with the dried flour I had. I saw my mom so happy and I couldn't wait for him to come home."

She paused to clear her thoughts and Brittany loved her even more for finally sharing the hurt she had always kept hidden.

"He never did."

Santana smiled sadly when she saw the tears that fell from blue eyes but hers remained brave and somehow, she felt lighter and protected inside Brittany's arms.

"You have no idea how proud I am to share my life with you. I love you so much Santana, so much." Brittany declared in honesty, earning a genuine happy smile.

She nodded and searched for pink lips, revelling in the comfort they always offered her. With their bodies tight against each other, they laid down on the bed-like couch to sleep.

"Whenever you're ready, let me know what you want to do." She murmured against her black hair.

"I will Britt. Right now I just want to be with you and see our babies grow."

"Always together."

It was a declaration that left no room for doubts, not anymore.

_You and Me it will always be,  
You and Me Forever be,  
Eternally it will always be You and Me …  
_


	16. Just like a dream

_Finally, the last chapter of this little story. It's a fluffy one but I think it isn't a bad thing given all the shit our fandom has to endure from Ryan I-hate-lesbians Murphy. _

_Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did when I wrote it, which is a lot. A million and one thanks to all the readers and even more so to the ones that take a little of their time to review. If you want the epilogue, just let me know. I promise not to take as long ;) Thank you! Remember, if you have any suggestion/comment/prompt or anything, leave me a message on tumblr: talksoncorners_

_A mi anon de Argentina: Tarde pero seguro! Que lo disfrutes y gracias =)_

_Much love, T xoxoxo_

_Make you feel my love- Cover by Adele youtube /watch?v=0put0_a-Ng_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Just like a dream.**

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
and there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years …_

"Baby!"

"Ma-mi."

"Baby!"

1 year old Dominic exclaimed through a toothy grin and resumed chewing on a soggy cheerio mashed with a little wet cube of pear. The rounder part of his rosy cheeks covered with bits of fruits and cereal, his eyes bluer with the morning light entering from the huge kitchen window.

Brittany contained her chuckle at the sight of her son happily sitting on his high-chair while devouring breakfast "Ma-mi…" She enunciated for him to repeat but to no avail. It has been 2 days since his first word and he exclusively was sticking to it with some babbling in between.

"Ba-by." The darling boy said again and offered her a cube of peach topped with some drool so Brittany smiled painfully but ate it anyways. The joy of parenthood.

"I swear to God. Dom's playing with my feelings." She said after swallowing the piece "I won't give you more cheerios." She directed with a huge smile at him.

Watching the whole exchange, Santana had stopped reading the book in hand and laughed while caressing her restless round belly. She was almost 8 months pregnant with their second baby boy. At first it wasn't as smooth as with Dominic due to a bad case of morning sickness that lasted longer than expected. But now, knowing more, it was even better.

"Britt, stop blackmailing our child and Dominic, stop teasing your mom." She chastised playfully while walking towards them, standing next to Brittany and traded her fingers through her blonde hair. She couldn't be more thankful for their privileged situation that allowed them to practically work from home now that they needed it and Brittany kept her business trips to a minimum.

"Baby!"

Brittany attempted to pout but chuckled instead "See? Pollito is being mean. A big meanie!" Tickles accompanied her words and Dominic laughed overtly, unsuccessfully swatting the playful hands away with one of his own on his mouth, tasting the sweet residues.

"Nono!" He repeated.

"He'll talk our ears off soon and I'll laugh at you, I will." Santana teased her and took a bite out of a sticky round cheek when Brittany pulled him out of the chair and held him, paying no attention to the mess on the bib and chubby hands. Dominic was done with breakfast. She smothered him with playful kisses and proceeded to kiss pouty lips before asking a common question on those days.

"How's Chris doing today? Is he quietly attempting to swim in there?"

The blonde woman asked as Santana winced a little and softly nudged back on top of her belly "He's been kicking non-stop, all morning. Even more so when he heard you and Dominic play."

Brittany smiled widely when she felt the not so subtle movement of her second child still inside Santana. Dominic looked up at her, blue upon blue, and mirrored her actions as he finally stopped giggling and planted his own hands on Santana's bare stomach; he looked up again, this time to dark eyes, in amazement when he felt his brother moving against his palm and laughed again at the odd sensation.

"That's your baby brother saying hello, Dom." Santana warmly said to him and kissed the top of his blonde hair while ignoring the ache on her back and the swollen feet.

You see, baby Christian Pierce turned out to be a little of a soccer player/boxer judging by the strength and amount of activity he had inside his mother's womb (Brittany strongly believed that those were his callings) and by the end of the pregnancy, Santana swore he knew where the exit was, if the _hammering_ against her cervix was any indicator of it.

Dominic for his part, was the designated spokesminiperson to communicate baby no. 2 news to the family and closest friends. Well to be honest, all he did was sport a t-shirt Brittany got for him that said _I'm gonna be a Big brother! _and the family brunch turned into a madness fest.

Santana tried to be more active, it helped her to relax and be more productive given her obvious circumstances. Been able to work from home was a huge relief for both of them along with the fact that Becca's sister, Emma, was their housekeeper now and provided a much appreciated help.

An adorable fact that Santana confirmed throughout the time together was that Brittany was absolutely delighted and proud to be her wife and having Dominic on her arms and a pregnant Santana on her side was the best thing. Weekends and free time often were spent along curious looks for Dominic's age and the pregnancy; knowing smirks and the occasional thumbs up from strangers were common as they leisurely strolled around the park, mall, and a few times even the office. Indeed, they were a beautiful family.

She was a wife now, and most importantly, a mother. They went from working hours, to loving nights, to paediatrician appointments, some lack of sleep, monthly check-ups for the pregnancy and all of the in-betweens Brittany talked about. Perfect was something they weren't but it didn't stop them from trying.

"Don't move."

Brittany stopped. They were by the pool, against the lounge chairs where Santana had found a comfortable position sitting crossed legged on a huge pillow to have a little sun after Brittany and Dominic splashed in the water. Dominic had been trying to walk on his own and he was determined.

He looked at them as he propped himself up with both hands on the steady surface. He was barefoot and dressed in nothing more than a swim diaper, round and proud belly full on display.

"But I want to film it." The blonde whispered through gritted teeth and carefully reached for her camera, which apparently was a fabulous toy for him whenever his little hands caught it.

"Be discrete, act nonchalant. If he starts laughing at you he'll fall." Santana responded in the same manner while her dark eyes were focused on the little guy in front of them, his blonde hair reflecting the streaks of the warm sunlight. Dominic took a tentative step first and let go of the chair with one hand, to then the other.

"You're making me nervous."

"Shush, he's trying harder. I think this time he'll make it."

Brittany lost it and practically squealed in delight at seeing a concentrated Dominic take a couple of steps forward. His bare feet feeling the soft grass beneath "He's totally going to make it!"

The camera was already capturing the moment on video. He stopped to regain the balance and smiled, and then he made it. He walked the other steps and stood proudly on his own in front of Santana who promptly opened her arms to receive him.

"Hey pollito, your first solo!" Brittany beamed and they both melted when Dominic clumsily bended and dropped a sloppy kiss to Santana's belly, hugging as much as he could of her.

"Baby." He clearly said.

Both set of teary eyes cherished the precious giggle and the undeniable feeling of accomplishment, as little as it was "You did it Dom! You walked alone!" It was the first of many for the darling boy.

"Britt, his first steps and he reached for…"

"I know." Brittany did her best to swallow the lump in her throat. She couldn't.

After a while, he just went from one chair to the other as he played with his beloved toys, making _choo-choo_ sounds and the occasional bark.

"Come here chicken." Brittany called for him and offered a sippy cup with apple juice. His blue eyes beamed and unsteadily, Dominic reached for it "He wants to run already." She caught him on time and Dominic got cosy on her lap, already falling asleep as if all the day's activities fell on him.

Santana just observed them for a while, cashing in the fact that Christian was probably asleep as well, so her insides weren't a punching bag.

"I've been thinking… I want to find my father."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked as she took the cup from a sleeping Dominic. She cuddled him a little more and kissed the top of a blonde head. The warm breeze enveloping them in quietness.

"Positive. I mean, we don't even know if we'll find him but if we do, I want to see him." She sighed calmly and felt a tiny flutter when she lazily stretched "Chris is almost here so, after he's a little older would be good. We'll probably have to travel."

Brittany just nodded and as she could scoot closer with a not so light boy in arms, she kissed Santana, soft but deep at the same time and stole her breath.

"What was that for?" Santana smiled hazily when their lips parted.

Brittany shrugged "Nothing, I just don't want you to be sad or something."

Santana shook her head determined "I'm perfectly happy…" She smiled. "And heavily pregnant. This kid better look exactly like me, it's my turn." Santana smirked at her, earning a heartfelt laugh.

41 weeks

It took Christian 41 weeks and 16 hours of labour to finally meet his mothers and family. He looked like his brother when he was born, so Santana gave up. The only difference was that his hair was darker and unlike Dominic, that had Santana's, Christian had Brittany's nose. All in all, turned out that Christian resembled even more to Brittany, just with very light brown hair. Santana often would call him the delayed twin and later on, people wouldn't be able to tell who the older one was.

"Hey Sally." Santana said warmly when she saw Brittany entering their bedroom. Christian was having his meal, wrapped on a soft blanket. They were just back home from the hospital.

"Hi Jack."

Santana giggled when Brittany smooched her soundly "I'm glad there was no passing out and bumping your head this time." Scrunchy face made an appearance as she teased.

Brittany sat on the bed, close to them and ran her pink lips on top of the soft baby hair "I'm a pro now. The third one will be a walk through the park." She murmured and gave Santana a smirking glance "Hey you, welcome again baby Chris."

"I just pushed another of your human beings into the world and you're already talking about a third… That's it, no more sex."

"Mami is such a drama queen, don't you think? But you'll love her as much as we do, she's perfect. You know, I can't wait for you to meet your brother but he's taking a nap." Now she was delicately trading her fingers on the brown turf as he nursed and was soon to fall asleep "You already know him though; he's the little voice that babbled along with me to lull you to sleep and he's the one that gave you lots of sloppy kisses through mami's tummy."

Santana smiled wider, watching the exchange between her wife and the brand new little Pierce "Ok, we'll have 5 more. Come here." Blue eyes were full of mirth and pink lips accepted the languid kiss pouty ones offered.

A little while later, Santana was watching Christian as he started to stir awake. His pudgy tiny fists closing and opening on reflex. She grinned down at him when he managed to open his eyes and carefully carried him to Dominic's room. She was listening on the baby monitor to the cheering her wife was doing to their oldest as he still practiced his walking skills.

When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of Dominic sitting on the middle of Brittany's stomach while attempting to tickle her. His laugh was infectious and he looked adorable with his blonde hair messily settled from his nap. Brittany saw her and grinned back at her, managing to sit with Dominic on her lap. The darling boy gave her a toothy grin as well but his expression turned curious when he saw the alert baby bundled up on his mami's arms.

Brittany stood up and grabbed his hand to walk towards Santana, who was sitting on the bed. Dominic looked from one woman to the other, questioning them adorably.

"Mami?"

"Do you know who this is?" Santana asked him when he was settled next to her, sitting on Brittany's legs. He shook his head but smiled when his baby brother grabbed a hold of his index finger when he pointed to him.

Brittany whispered to him "He's the baby."

"Baby?"

"Yes, he's your little brother." Santana chuckled at the surprised tone of his voice "His name is Christian."

Dominic looked up to Brittany, as if asking for confirmation. She nodded enthusiastically "Do you want to give him a welcome home kiss?"

"Yesh!" He answered joyfully and Brittany helped him to carefully and soundly smooch his baby brother while giggling when Christian opened his mouth to trap his nose.

Ok, so maybe having a toddler and an infant wasn't the easiest time of their life but they wouldn't have it any other way. Raising and cementing a family was exhausting at times but even more wonderful and fulfilling than anything else. The commitment they shared was fundamental part of it all, including diaper duty that most of the times ended on Brittany's hands.

Dominic loved his little brother since day one and the only thing he was annoyed about was that he had to wait for Christian to get bigger, like him, to be able to play and sing along before bedtime. As they did with Dominic, Santana stayed home the first months of Christian life and Brittany returned to work, part time. Having Emma sure helped a lot around the house and sometimes with the boys. Everything fell into place when they finally established a routine for the boys and the shared time as a tight family.

Dominic was two years old and Christian was 9 months old when it was time for Santana to do what she had waited her whole life. The family travelled to Cleveland, where Brittany's private investigator had found him not a few weeks ago. Maribel accompanied them to help with the boys but she didn't want to see him.

Brittany drove through a nice neighbourhood and parked their rental in front of a modest house. Santana was oddly calm but the death grip she had on Brittany's right hand said otherwise. On slow but determined steps, they walked the paved path in between a withered garden.

Santana took a deep breath after Brittany kissed her on the lips and stood behind her. After ringing the obnoxious doorbell, a tall man opened the door. He was thin, his hair a mess of brown and white tresses. His eyes devoid of any light, the blue of them almost imperceptive.

"Good afternoon, Sir. I'm looking for Mr. Armando Lopez."

"Who-" He stopped abruptly and took a step forward, his eyes were carefully scanning the face in front of him. Swallowing visibly, he said after long minutes "Santana?"

She frowned for a moment, watching him closely as well "Yes… Hi, Sir." The words were spoken evenly and Santana didn't know why she managed a little smile.

Armando rearranged the collar of his grey shirt, his hands slightly trembling "Is really you… What are you- what are you doing here?" He was even paler as he spoke and noticed the blonde woman standing behind his daughter.

Santana shrugged and looked at her feet "I- I just…" The hand on the small of her back reassured her and her dark eyes found his again "I just wanted to know why you left us, why you disappeared from my life, from our lives," A sad smile appeared on her lips that were the same as the man in front of her.

"Santana-"

"No, It's ok… Now that I'm here-" Her voice quivered a little and she had to take a deep breath "Now that I'm here I don't need to." She chuckled in realization and regained the confidence as her mind settled "I just want you to know that I don't resent you, not anymore. When you left us, you changed our lives, my life specially, for good. And now, now I can thank you for that."

His voice was hoarse "I don't think- I don't know what to say."

"This is my wife and the mother of my two sons, Brittany Pierce." She calmly stepped aside and introduced her, surprising him even more. It was all surreal for Armando, seeing his daughter after more than 20 years.

"Mr. Lopez." Brittany extended her hand in a polite manner and he gently accepted the gesture, taking in the features of the woman He was just frozen in place but he understood Santana needed closure now that she was a family woman and he would give her that, even if the regret was all he had left.

"And this is my card. In case you need anything" She offered him wholeheartedly but she knew her father would never use it.

He observed it like a treasure and smiled sadly. Santana Pierce, it read.

After an awkward hand shake, she said goodbye to him and was walking next to Brittany, back to the car, when he called for her.

"What are their names?"

The proud beam didn't go unnoticed by him when she spoke "The oldest one is Dominic, he's 2 and Christian is 9 months old." Armando just nodded, his expression remained the same, thinking Santana was the only good thing he had done.

A sense of relief invaded her; they remained in a comfortable silence and Brittany's right hand never left hers all the way to the hotel where Maribel was with the boys. She didn't ask questions when she saw her daughter, she just kissed her and hugged her, leaving them alone with the sleeping children snuggled on the king sized bed.

Santana silently crawled next to them and smiled at how Christian had his head on Dominic's chest while basically sprawled on the bed. Kissing them both on the nose, she scooted as closer as she could to her boys and sighed when she felt Brittany following behind, spooning her to take a deserved nap.

That was the closure she needed.

Of course over the next 5 years there were arguments, disagreements, apologies, first days of day care, preschool, scratched knees and elbows, numerous band aids and kisses to make something better or to make-up after messing up, a few tantrums or interruptions of alone time, swimming lessons, training wheels, even a few nights on the literal couch. But most importantly, they were a solid marriage with 2 healthy and happy boys. One of them whom refused to go to preschool because he didn't want to leave his _little_ brother alone, so he sneakily had Santana with him on the first week in the classroom with his new friends.

Brittany was still on the board of Unicorp but was now teaching some classes at her former College and Santana had taken her place at the company, prioritizing the time for their children above anything else.

But did you think those 2 boys would grow up dominating the Pierce household? Nope. There still was a place left.

After Christian was born, Santana and Brittany decided on a long acting and effective contraceptive method because they still hadn't decided if they wanted a third baby. So, when the time was up and after talking about it in between lazy kisses, both reached to the obvious conclusion they would try for a third one.

They were sitting in front of Quinn, waiting for the results of Santana's check-up when she let out an amused chuckle while she read and both Brittany and Santana looked at her curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Brittany half smiled at her, clearly confused.

Quinn kept the smile on her lips "No, in fact, I think everything is more than fine. I don't know what you guys do but-"

"What, Q? You're freaking me out here." Santana anxiously looked at Brittany and then directed at Quinn.

"You're already pregnant, Santana. Your concerns about the side effects of the contraceptive are out the window now." She joked.

And they just looked at Quinn for a while before the happy news registered on their brains. 4 weeks and counting.

"What are you laughing at?" Santana playfully asked Brittany after they left the practice and were walking on the parking lot towards the SUV.

"I don't know. I'm just so happy." Brittany answered but laughed even harder, almost doubling over.

Santana started to laugh with her "Stop it! This is your entire fault!" She teased but hugged Brittany as they both calmed down.

Brittany recovered her breath and sighed deeply, kissing Santana's forehead "I guess all that making up we did, unknowingly, had the desired effect. We're pregnant, San."

"I know babe and I'm so pleased it wasn't as complicated as we thought it could be." Santana admitted relieved and pecked her on the lips.

She was already walking when Brittany gently turned her around again, pulled Santana against her and kissed her, hard and deeply until them both needed air.

"Although the making-up part was awesome and I'm over the moon we're having another little one, I really hate it when we fight and I'm so sorry I was silly." Brittany murmured looking at dark eyes.

Santana kissed her and smiled against her lips before whispering back "I hated it too Britt and I accepted your apology. I know you won't lie to me again."

She was referring to the last argument they had over a month ago because apparently Sam was going through a crisis when he turned 40 and Brittany thought it was a good idea to not tell Santana they had gone to some high-end strip clubs (Rachel included) instead of a _very long_ dinner with a client. Mike was the first one to break and told Tina, Sam confessed to Mercedes, Puck- well Puck was only reprimanded by Mrs. Pierce and Quinn almost kicks Rachel out and the last one to find out was Brittany's wife when Maddie told Santana her dad was grounded.

Needless to say, Santana was rightly upset with her for lying in the first place and for acting like a bunch of teenagers. She spoke to her only when the boys were present but when they were alone, she ignored Brittany completely. It didn't help the fact that Brittany insisted there was nothing wrong and Santana was exaggerating. True, it was a harmless night but a lie was a lie and she had to admit Santana was right.

"And since you've been a good wifey, I'll maybe give you a little show once the boys go to bed." Santana winked at her, earning a playful chuckle and another hazy kiss.

Dominic and Santana thought they were having another baby boy but Christian and Brittany were right, they were having a baby girl so these two won the breakfast bet that Brittany ended up cooking and serving in bed with the help of her two boys.

The birth of Alexis Pierce was quite a calm affair with all the experience and all (according to Brittany) and the labour wasn't as long as with the boys. Just 6 hours and she was welcomed into the world a little after midnight. Brittany didn't pass out and Santana was glad for it.

The 2 boys were enamoured with their baby sister and were constantly trying to help their moms whenever they could. She was blonde as well but had Santana's features and Brittany's eyes, shape and colour. She wasn't as fuzzier as Christian but not as calmer as Dominic and Santana liked to say she was the actual middle one.

"Hey Pollito, are you lost?" Brittany teased her oldest when she stepped outside their bedroom.

"No momma, I need to give Lexie something." Dominic answered Brittany, hiding that something behind his back. Brittany just smiled and bended over to kiss his nose, making the familiar scrunchy face appear, as always.

"Did you leave your aunt Q alone?" Rachel asked as she also was making her way out but stood in front of him. A few more years and he and Christian would be a lot taller than the woman.

He rolled his eyes playfully "Nope, she's with Chris and Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina and the twins and the possum that sometimes lives in the pool house." The twins were the Chang's, boy and girl and the possum was Uncle Puck. Rachel laughed at the 6 year old boy but instantly melted when he planted a hearty kiss on her growing belly and whispered _I Love you_. It would be her first baby with Quinn, a girl.

He quietly walked towards the bed where the 2 months old baby girl was sleeping next to Santana, who had witnessed the whole exchange. Dominic carefully climbed on the bed when she opened her arms to hug him, gifting him a sloppy kiss as well.

Minion, his beloved stuffed toy appearing in between them.

"I have a present for our baby."

"Really?" Santana said as her hands combed his blonde hair from his forehead "Well, I'm sure she will love it"

Dominic smiled wider and gave his Minion to Santana "But baby, you love this yellow guy… Are you sure?" His mother asked warmly.

"I know but I have Jack too and I'm a big boy now. She'll need it for the tough times." He said seriously.

Santana cuddled him again and kissed his cheeks repeatedly, remembering how he used to sleep with Minion when he was younger and hugged it for dear life when he went into their room after a bad dream. And when Christian's stuffed baby Panda wasn't enough, Dominic often took it to sleep with his restless brother.

"How about we keep him in your room and when Lexie is big enough to hold him, you can give it to her. What do you think?" She dropped a lingering kiss to his forehead.

The grin on his face told her he liked better that idea and Dominic proceeded to spend the next minutes just observing the sleeping little person, not minding at all the impromptu pool party on his home.

Santana was wrong about one thing. Her father did contact her but he only had one request: a picture of her family. So she granted him that courtesy and sent him one photo of each child and one of them with Brittany and herself. He had moved back to the Dominican Republic a year after she saw him.

"Lexie! Mami! There's a family of squirrels!" 5 year old Christian practically screamed as he ran to them, taking Santana out of her thoughts. His bare feet feeling the warm grass beneath.

"They're friends with the hummingbirds!" Dominic said as he followed his brother that afternoon of exploring on their huge garden with Brittany.

She beamed at them "Oh my God, that's so awesome!" Santana was comfortably resting on a lounge chair with Alexis on her lap, grumpily waking up from a nap with a binky still in place. At 10 months old, they were starting to wean the pacifier away but without much success.

Brittany was still standing by the trees, finishing the refill of the bird's feeders. Her golden hair shinning under the gentle sun and spreading a smile on Santana's lips when she saw her concentrated look on the task at hand.

Christian kissed Alexis on the tip of her tiny nose and offered "Wanna go see, baby? Minion can come too; I'll take him if you want."

The baby girl snuggled further into her mother but nodded anyways. Santana set her on the grass, standing on pink chucks, and the boys grabbed a hold of her hands, flanking their baby sister while helping her to walk. Alexis' steps were still uncoordinated but when she felt a secure hold, she could walk for hours.

Santana followed them closely behind and without been able to erase the smile at the sight before her. Brittany saw them approaching and unceremoniously dropped to the grass, waiting for her children. The laugh that erupted from the baby girl made her lose the binky, leaving it behind for Santana to pick up.

Dramatically hugging her daughter, Brittany kissed her soundly on each cheek, nose and all over, tickling her tummy in the process to keep hearing the gorgeous sound "Ha! You're finally awake… Now I can eat some little fingers!"

Christian was all laughs "No, don't eat those, momma!"

"We'll help you, Lexie!" Dominic took charge and tackled her with tickles of his own, joined by his brother.

"I'm been attacked by a chicken and a panda! Santana! Help me!" Brittany demanded with Alexis already sitting on her taut stomach and the boys tickling her all over.

"Promise not to eat Lexie's fingers?"

"I-" She kept laughing "I promise!"

"Not even her tiny toes?" Santana continued to tease her, pretending to examine Minion.

"Not even those!"

Santana just hummed "Well, I guess we can give you a break then." She chuckled at the flushed face of the three when laughing as hard as they were.

"I can't believe you didn't help me." Brittany feigned the complaint after regaining some composure. Dominic and Christian also laid on the grass on each side of her while Lexie continued happily on top of her stomach, babbling away nono's. Santana kneel behind her and placed her head on her thighs while the boys settled against Brittany.

"You should know better. You have taught them well." Santana admitted solemnly.

Brittany grinned and after a little while, Christian broke the silence "Can we have some ice cream?"

"Maybe," Brittany started in a playful tone as she sat and gave Alexis an skimo kiss "If someone could perhaps tell me why there is a collection of rocks under my desk? Rocks that I stepped on barefoot this morning…"

Santana tried but failed to contain her laugh and both boys exchanged a sneaky look before running off to the house but not before blaming each other.

"Those two are like Phinneas and Ferb." Brittany said and stood up with the help of Santana and hand in hand started to walk to the house as well, observing two tops of blonde hair going through the kitchen towards Brittany's office.

Santana smiled and conceded "As long as they don't start asking for a platypus, I think we're safe."

"San?" Brittany called for her when she returned from the office after checking on the boys. Alexis was sat at her high chair and playing with some smashed fruits, paying no attention to the adults on the room.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." She said as she stood before her.

Santana frowned "For what, baby?"

"For you, for them, for our life."

She smiled, her dimples on full display "Hey, part of you, part of me, remember?"

Brittany nodded and kissed her, slow and gentle until…

"Mom?! Can we put the rocks on the chair then?!" Christian's childish and playful voice echoed through the house between giggles from him and Dominic.

Both Brittany and Santana stifled a laugh. Blue eyes winked at dark ones after another kiss.

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to eat some fingers!" She exclaimed and went on her way to do what she had said.

Santana has a family, a dream that seemed distant but it was closer than she thought it could be. She is a mother, a wife, a friend, a daughter and most importantly, she is a loved woman living a fulfilling life with 4 marvellous human beings, 3 of them which she helped to create.

Yes, she is happy… and Brittany is too.

_I could make you happy  
make your dreams come true,  
nothing that I wouldn't do  
go to the ends of the earth for you …  
_


	17. Ordinary Day

_Finally, as promised. Not sure if this is an epilogue per se, maybe a glimpse into their lives ;) Thank you for keeping up with this one and hope you enjoy it! Honorific mention to those still reviewing and that favourite/follow/alert me and my stories, love you guys =)_

_Ordinary day- Ace of base youtube /watch?v=F4mC4z0oXFE_

_P.S. Some little notes at the bottom._

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Ordinary day.**

_Would I lie, would I lie__  
__to something so obvious to myself,__  
__I'm wanting you day and night ..._

"Hey baby, wake up…"

Nothing but a long contented sigh was the answer to Santana's sweet whispering to awake her wife. Nimble fingers prickling the warm skin of her back.

"Britt, come on. Wake up, babe."

"Don't want to."

Santana chuckled quietly and kissed Brittany's cheek again before murmuring to her ear "Our bugs are coming home soon…" She waited for a moment and was about to make a move when Brittany suddenly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the bed, practically climbing on top of the woman and snuggling there unabashed.

"But you're so comfy, San." Brittany inhaled deeply and buried her face on the curve of her neck "Hey, you showered without me." A pout as a protest with closed eyes.

"Well, I don't want to traumatize the kids. I was covered in sweat and you."

Brittany giggled mischievously "Still, no fair. We always shower together." She dropped a couple of kisses to Santana's jaw.

"Come on you, I need to change all the bedding too," Santana laughed as Brittany was settling again on top of her. After a minute more, she wiggled out from under her and Brittany wrapped her naked self in the discarded sheet.

"No. It's my evidence of us." She declared sleepily with the sheet framing her face.

Santana snorted amused, taking the sheet from her "What more evidence do you need? You already have 3 of those running around."

A pleased hum resonated "I see you have a point." Brittany finally stood up, stretched her lithe body and pulling Santana to her, encircling a small waist. "Está bien, I'll do anything you want but kiss me first." Of course puckered pink lips received a much welcomed kiss.

Brittany was happily singing an old tune as the cool water sprayed generously over her frame she heard the glass door slide and felt a warm body enveloping her from behind. She smiled smugly but didn't turn around.

"I thought you'd already showered?"

Santana stood on her tiptoes and rested her chin on her shoulder, kissing her wet cheek before admitting in a low tone. "Yeah but another one won't hurt and they're dropping Maddie first at the mall. We have little extra time…"

_I see your smile when you're waking up here beside me  
and your hair is a mess and I can't resist you,  
it's heaven on earth __…  
_

It wasn't a special occasion. Santana just took Brittany to a really nice lunch, a sappy movie and then their house. After almost 12 years together, the spark was still there. Brittany was a College Professor and Santana continued to be a leader at Unicorp. They had matured over the years, both mentally and physically. Santana's body was fuller but her beauty remained and even grew as the years passed; the only thing she did to feel completely comfortable with herself was giving 'the girls' a little lift because after 3 babies, well, things tend to go a little down… For her part, Brittany was practically the same and her eyes were with more light than ever. Both often went to yoga, hiking or long walks as a way to keep healthy and some more time together and/or with the kids. All in all, the pair was a stunning one, and people could hardly believe they were the proud parents of an 11, 10 and 5 year old.

That weekend, their bugs had a sleepover with now a teen Madison (who adored her cousins to death) and Brittany and Santana made the most out of the Friday and part of the Saturday. All the children often got together on play dates and all kind of sports' games. Every parent had learned to master the art of controlling 7 children (often led by one Christian Pierce): 3 Pierces, 2 Changs and 2 Fabray-Berrys; and sometimes an overgrown one called Puck.

Both fresh from a rather long shower and wearing comfortable clothes, Santana was sitting on Brittany's lap and sharing a late breakfast. Immersed in each other and in between kisses and giggles, they heard the distinctive sound of tires on the gravel driveway. Lips stretched into the biggest smiles upon hearing the voices and laughter of their children and the loud bark of Zero, their fawn and very flashy Boxer pup. Santana kissed Brittany one more time before both stood up and walked to open the main door in time to see them goofing around with Zero and Sam.

A chorus of "Mamis!" and "Moms!" greeted them while a charmed Mercedes carried with the children's stuff because her husband was too busy with the charismatic dog.

"We missed you!" Dominic rushed up the short stairs and declared wholeheartedly, already perched on Santana's waist along with Christian, eagerly receiving the welcoming smooches from the woman. Both boys impressively tall for their age, courtesy of both grandpas' genes.

Christian giggled "Yeah, true that!"

Alexis ran the short distance and leaped into Brittany's arms "We _has_ so much fun! And I ate _marshamellows _and we went to sleep really late!" The darling girl beamed while her mother chuckled and planted long kisses on her rosy cheeks.

"Really?" Brittany reflected the child's excitement "And how many _marshamellows_ did you have?"

"Only one but that's ok. Nothing happened." Same blue eyes admitted solemnly and Brittany and Santana laughed. Alexis didn't like marshmallows because she felt she was eating a piece out of a cloud. But don't worry; she was slowly getting over that.

It was time to switch greetings, so the boys playfully tackled Brittany after passing a blonde bug to her wife and Santana bit the girl's nose and neck, making her laugh hard. Mercedes shook her head and laughed along "There you have them, in one piece and not sugared up. As always-" A bark interrupted her "Samuel! Give him the toy already!"

"Sorry… Hey, ladies!" He said smiling and took the bags from his wife to walk hand in hand towards the family. "All yours again."

Brittany was back on her feet and the boys flanking her and Santana while Sam and Mercedes proceeded to greetings of their own; kisses to cheeks and hugs, joined by the pup, which was no longer ignoring his older owners.

Minutes later and easily settled on the living area, they exchanged the latest stories and the details of the slumber party. The boys were already upstairs with Zero and only Alexis stayed with the adults, perched on Santana's lap, getting sleepy but fighting against it.

"Beth and mini Berry have a cold, that's why they couldn't join us this morning. Only Mike Jr. and Lily, Tina brought them because Mike is isolated too." Mercedes said returning from the kitchen and gave Sam a cold beer.

Santana nodded, adjusting the little body on her arms with practiced ease "Oh yeah, I talked to Quinn yesterday and she told me Puck gave it to them. He's fine now but he's the culprit."

Sam and Brittany snorted "I knew it! That's why he was all sniffles and weird on the phone last week; allergy my ass." She softly patted Santana on the arm, single gesture that was for taking the sleeping girl. The blonde woman carefully gathered her daughter and excused herself to take Alexis to her room but not before her aunt and uncle gave her hearty kisses.

"So, good sexy times or how y'all call it?"

Santana chuckled and blushed at the playful tone and the wiggling eyebrows of her brother in law "I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Well, you're all lovey-dovey looks and lil' touches. Think we don't see?" He countered in equal manner.

Mercedes amused voice was heard again "It's called quality time. You can never get enough of that."

"That's what she said… Ow!" Sam winced and chuckled at the elbow on his ribs.

The woman rolled her eyes "Anyway- what were you saying before?"

"Something about lovey-dovey?" Brittany returned and grinning took her place next to a blushing Santana, settling as close to her as possible.

"Oh, yes. I mean they're always like that, babe. So…" The joyous woman made a point to the man neither could argue.

As the day progressed, the children were all awake now and Santana was busy with the final culinary touches for the family meal. After her sons gladly helped her with some of the task at hand, they were entertained proving the quality of the new soccer ball that uncle Puck had gifted them in the morning. Dark eyes smiled at the enthusiasm of the 2 boys playing and avoiding the attempts of Zero to get the ball. She noticed once again why Dominic was one of the best players on his junior league and Christian, well; he was extremely fast but had no interest on the sport whatsoever. He just "trained" his brother better than any other trainer (all he did was kick back and dramatically block the goals, but you know…) Santana smiled to herself and made a mental note to remind the boys to take out the jerseys and stinky socks she had seen from under their beds before the loyal Emma found them on Monday and had a stroke.

On another part of the house, Brittany was at her desk with Alexis on the little one set next to her. The sweet girl was happily colouring her last homework while her mom graded a few papers from her senior class. Glasses were perched low on her nose and every now and then, both bobbing heads in rhythm with the beats of the _Muppets: The Green Album's music_.

"Momma?"

She was about to grade the last one when her daughter's adorable voice rang above the low volume of the current song "Yes, baby?" She asked without tearing her blue eyes from the sheet.

Alexis left her seat and walked, almost timidly, to her "Do you love mami?"

That was enough for a pause and as she turned the seat and took off her glasses, Brittany assured "Of course I do and very much so."

"You won't _divorced_?" Although Brittany didn't show, the question and the almost unnoticeable frown on the pink pouty lips surprised her.

Brittany looked at her same blue eyes "No sweetheart, we won't." Then, the older blonde opened her arms to carry her and sat the loving girl on top of her desk, in front of her, to ask with utmost caring tone "Do you know what a divorce means?"

Santana's scrunchy expression appeared on Alexis' features before answering "No but Gracie Thomas said her mommy don't love her daddy anymore and they're getting one of those."

Brittany nodded slowly and carefully explained, holding the little hands on her own "Well, a divorce doesn't mean they don't love each other or Gracie. It's just that sometimes; some people need to live apart to feel better and happier." She kissed the back of tiny hands, earning a little giggle "But they will always be her parents who love her very much; like we love you and your brothers." Alexis just agreed determined while her mother accommodated her on her lap, hugging her petite frame protectively before resuming the talk "And I have to say Ms. Little Ladybug, you have nothing to worry about because your mami and I feel better and happier when we're together and we love each other so, so much." Brittany finished and dropped a couple of warm kisses to her baby girl's forehead.

"Is thats why you're always kissing her?" A smiling Alexis looked up into reflecting blues.

Brittany let out a chuckle "Well, yes. I like to give her lots of kisses because we share something special."

"Is thats why there's 3 of us?"

"3 of you?"

The curious girl rolled her eyes playfully with an innocent smile in place "Yep. Me and Dom and Chris. You did 3 babies." She fittingly reasoned.

It dawned on Brittany and after a few seconds she found the right words and cleared her throat to speak to her daughter, who was expectant "Oh, uhm. Yes… You see, when you're a grown-up, and really really love someone, like I love your mami, you can have those really special kisses that help to create someone as beautiful and special as all of you. But only when you're a grown-up, a very adult one."

In a sudden move, Alexis leaped from her mom and landed gracefully on the hardwood floor "Okey. I don't blame you _thou_." The girl shrugged endearingly.

"Why is that, baby?"

"Mami's lips are really soft and cushy, and she gives the bestest kisses in the whole world."

Brittany laughed, somehow relieved the interrogation was over and "Hey, and what about mines, uh?" Alexis was in her arms again, receiving tickles and sloppy kisses as a punishment. The child's laughter and her own filled the room and soon, Lexie gave up.

"They're the bestest too! I promise, mommy! They- they are too!" She conceded wholeheartedly and when they both calmed down, her hands found Brittany's cheek and squished them together a few times to pucker her thin, pink lips. Alexis kissed the tip of her nose before whispering with a beaming smile "I love you lots, momma."

"I love you lots too." Brittany tenderly murmured back, feeling the warm radiating out of her heart with the lingering hug she received. She just rested back on the chair and sighed when she saw the little girl running out of the office.

"Love you mami!" She threw with enthusiasm as she passed her other mother, who was at the door and was a little teary eyed as well. Her wife walked to her, sitting sideways on Brittany and snaked her arms around strong shoulders, kissing her lips before uttering a word.

"Those special kisses better be after college… Or after 30… Or never."

Santana chuckled at the statement "I'm impressed, not a single strike."

The blonde pretended to huff "Phew, some curve balls your daughter throws."

"I'm so proud of you." Dark eyes found honest blues.

Brittany kissed her for a little while; after all, Lexie was right "Can you blame me? We have adorable kids. I mean, just look at them." A long pale finger pointed to a framed portrait of the three treasures of their life. Toothy grins and rosy cheeks beaming at them from the heart-warming photo.

"I know and for the record, you're a wonderful special kisser." was a very accurate whisper.

The next day (Sunday), Santana was having her ever present cup of coffee. She was always the first one to wake up on the weekends, followed by the boys. Brittany slept a little more than her wife and Alexis had the habit of dragging her little self to her mothers' bedroom and continue sleeping there, sprawled on Brittany's back or on top of Santana, when she was still in bed. Of course they had to be extra careful, get the pyjamas back on and such; the usual.

Santana heard the sluggish pattern of steps on the flooring and the clinging of Zero's ID tags, followed by a raspy "Good morning, mami." And a minty peck to her cheek or nose completed with a hug.

"Good morning, Dom." The woman said warmly and combed some of his shaggy blond hair out of his forehead "Go put a shirt on, chicken." He groaned. For Dominic it was ok, but for his mom, it was a little too cooler.

She heard and felt Zero unceremoniously dropping down to her feet "Why are you going up again?" Another raspy, lazy voice said. Dominic mumbled something untellable and Christian kept dragging his feet down the stairs. He was already at the bottom when his brother clearly said one single word.

"Shirt."

Christian groaned as well but got back on his way "Oh man! Why'd you let me go all the way down…" Dominic snorted a laugh.

Santana just shook her head and smiled while giving the pup a treat before the boys took care of his breakfast "Here you go, Z. Wake up, wake up!" She petted him a few times until he finally did.

That morning, some fruit, waffles and toast were prepared. Brittany, Dominic and Alexis preferred milk, while Santana and Christian were juice people. Breakfast was a rather calm affair set to kick the start of a good day. After finishing to the very last grape, the children decided (2 to 1) to watch the _Little Mermaid _while Brittany did the dishes.

"So, have you thought about what we talked?"

"Not really…"

"Britt, it's been a week."

Brittany stifled a laugh at the almost childlike whine of Santana "Zero is not even a year old. I'm sure he'll get closer to Lexie when he's a grown-up. We could get a cat…"

"I'm allergic to cats." Santana immediately replied, not too convincing though.

Blue eyes narrowed at her "Since when?"

"Since we're talking about a tiny puppy for your daughter so she doesn't feel left out and we can reassure her sense of responsibility."

"Don't you have enough with that goofball?" Her hands drying with the towel cloth Santana promptly offered.

Santana stood directly in front of her, accommodating some loose strands of blonde behind an ear "You love him because he's the sweetest dog on earth and he's so good with the kids. Plus, you had a blast with them while training him. But he's always with the boys and our baby girl feels sad about it. Aaand I don't think Phinneas & Ferb would mind Perry/Zero having company in the mornings; besides Emma."

"You're not playing fair…" Brittany grumbled because she knew Santana was right.

"I'm just saying the truth. Besides, Zero is not messy and he's a big dog, so this one is going to be even easier because it'll be from a small breed."

In all honesty, Brittany didn't have a solid argument and, like her kids, she really loved the dog Dominic named. He always accompanied her to make the night rounds before going to bed, looking out after the kids at the park, playing with them; just making them happy as all children should always be.

"No, I'm putting my foot down on this one."

And that's how a couple of hours later, Brittany found herself stepping out of a pet store with all the necessities for the black miniature schnauzer puppy which Christian helped Alexis to pick a name for. Since the new furry member was an adorable ball of cuteness, they settled on Teddy.

The laughter, bright smiles and the joyful dimples on their bugs' faces were enough reason for Brittany to admit, once again, that Santana was right.

And so, after an exciting Sunday and many, many kisses to the blonde woman, the house was finally quiet and the moon was ready to guard their dreams. While Santana was busy tucking the children in, Brittany started to walk down the stairs with Zero when she heard soft yaps and saw a cropped happy tail. Teddy wanted to join the pair but was too small to step down. Shaking her head and with a fake grumpiness, Brittany carried her along.

"You better grow up a little more or you're gonna slow us down." She said, nuzzling behind a furry little ear.

She spent a few minutes soaking in the clear night while the four-legged friends visited a few trees. Then, arriving upstairs and into the rooms, she carefully settled Teddy on her own fluffy bed, next to Alexis'. Her daughter gave her a little sleepy smile when she nuzzled their noses together as a good night. She did the same with each boy and Zero decided he'll stay with the first born that night.

"Look at me, all grumpy with the puppy… Just admit you're such a softie already and that I was right." Santana teased her, barefoot standing in the middle of the long hallway. They were still dressed in normal clothes.

Brittany chuckled but tried to maintain a not so serious expression when she started to sing, rather good for an amateur _"You look like an angel, walk like an angel, talk like an angel… But I got wise, you're the-"_

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you,"

The blonde pretended to think for a moment "Ok, how about this one: _Pretty woman, look my way… Ok, I guess I'm going home is late; there'll be tomorrow night but wait, what do I see…" _Santana started to walk to her, following her teasing_ "Is she walking back to me? Yeah, she's walking back to me." _Brittany gave her a bashful smile and twirled her around a couple of times until Santana was back in her arms, holding her suspenders into tight fists.

"What am I going to do with you?" Santana loved her, really loved her more on those little details and moments that would forever be engraved on her heart and memory.

"Oh, I have the right answer to this," She cleared her throat, her arms tight around Santana_ "I need you so that I could die, I love you so and that is why whenever you want to all you have to do-_ is this…" She finished with a sweet lingering kiss… that was interrupted with a chorus of 3 voices.

"Eww!"

"What do you mean eww? All of you were made with lots and lots of ewws! And aren't you supposed to be already sleeping?" Brittany countered back, going after the scrambling feet.

Christian was the one who managed to talk in the hasty retreat "We couldn't resist your beautiful voice!" Each door closed hurriedly before momma could punish them with kisses and tickles.

And if Santana and Brittany could open one by one and look at the future, they would see a Cardiologist, another Architect and a Songbird.

But for now, seeing 3 perfectly healthy and happy children was more than enough and they were only getting started.

_I want to kiss you, just not ordinary miss you  
It's an ordinary day,  
I would like to do the same tomorrow__ …  
_

* * *

_Ok, first a little rambling because I'm really excited for this weekend. I get a long one, starting tomorrow and I'll be spending it in the country side on another state with the best of friends. Some of you know that I broke the shit out of my ankle a little over a year ago, so this will be the first time I'll be riding a horse since then, so wish me luck!_

_So, now onto the interesting stuff:_

_1- I'll be posting (next weekend) a 1 shot that was requested by a lovely anon about baby #2 conception. It's what you call smutty? I'm horrible at writing that but I tried my best =) Anyway, if you have more requests about something in particular, let me know, feel free to it via pm or talksoncorners tumblr._

_2- I have another story taunting me (got a little outline set). It's called Tell the M__oon. BUT it's rather angsty (I think) the complete opposite of this one and a little more drama/angst than Kissing you. I'm telling you this because I know the fandom it's on the ground lately and I really don't want to upset any of you in case I decide to post it. It's about growing up too soon, too fast and having to deal with the unexpected. If you have heard the song Stay by Rihanna feat. Mikki Ekko, then you'll get the idea. I'm a music weirdo,so that song is stuck in my head since it came out and inspired the story. If you're interested, ask me whatever you want to know or suggest. It's a write in the works ;)_

_Note: Absolutely NO Sam in this story._

_And finally, to leave you alone for the time being, here's a very, very rough tiny snippet of chapter 1, it's part of a defining talk and sets you in the mood of the dinamics:_

"Maybe it's time for-"

"Yeah, I know. She won't be that condescending, am I right?"

"No, she won't. You should understand that better than anyone."

"Wrong... I was her friend and never her whore."

"But I was yours. The 17 year old willing whore."

"Goodbye."

"Are you running away again? You do realize it's your place…"

"It makes no difference. You are here, aren't you?

"Just tell me! Say it, say it and stop settling with having me like this, loving me as you do, like this!"

_Thank you all and see you around next week! Bringing them boots back! _


End file.
